Voice Letter
by Rima-chan
Summary: He's stuck between desire and love. All he ever wanted was to be with her and be happy, but we never get what we want exactly like we dreamed. In the end...at least they were still together. SasorixOC
1. Chapter 1

1.

Her golden eyes opened as someone knocked onto the hotel door. Ame held back a loud groan and kicked off the covers. She looked around the room, trying to remember last night and what happened. Her head was hurting like hell, but luckily all of her belongings seemed to be there and she seemed to be in one piece. The person behind the door knocked again and Ame sighed and pushed her long black hair away from her face and got up. She was only wearing her black lacy underwear. Ame looked around nonchalantly, trying to find something to wear, and had to settle with a blanket wrapped around her body. She walked to the paper door and slid it open to find a woman there with black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with the hotels logo on the chest and was carrying a tray with green tea and freshly picked fruits.

"Good morning miss, you ordered breakfast for 8 am. I'm sorry for waking you up." She said with a polite voice. Ame held back a grin. Even though she was pretty much naked, the little maid girl could act as if nothing was wrong. Ame gave her a small nod and took the tray from her hands. The woman gave Ame a small bow before leaving. Golden eyes followed the maid girl until she turned left and disappeared from her view. She shrugged and pulled the door close with her leg. The petite woman turned around and walked to her bed. She placed the tray down and sighed. Even though the balcony was beautiful and the sun was shining so early in the day, Ame still couldn't risk getting caught staying here.

She scratched the back of her head and yawned loudly. The room's floor was covered with mats and one of the walls had a huge closet pushed up against it. Ame smirked a little. She had gotten her payment and besides staying in a fancy hotel she also did only a little bit shopping and had her hair cut a few inches shorter. Now it was just a bit before her waist. Her slender fingers started picking the fruits and plopping them into her mouth. Ame was still a little confused of what happened last night. She could remember some sake, and a man with pretty red hair, and she could remember making out with him and dancing a lot. That was pretty much it.

The pain in her head wasn't so bad anymore. Ame finished her breakfast. She felt so full as if she can't even lift her body, but as an awesome strong ninja she was able to do it. Ame went through her shopping bags and put most of the items into her backpack. She only left out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top and a black waist jacket. Ame sighed and threw the blanket back on the bed. She would love to wear something nicer, but thanks to the tattoo on her body, Ame can't. It's a bird. The tail curls around her left leg, on her stomach and chest is the body and the head ends on her right shoulder. That bird makes her stand out a bit too much, and that's why she has to hide it.

Ame put on her selected outfit and added her knee high boots that were put away into the closet. She stretched her muscles and picked up the backpack and walked out of the door. Ame was hoping not to see the redhead again, the one who she kissed last night because it would be awkward. Ame made her way through the halls and outside. She dropped her key to the woman in the reception desk before walking out of the doors and into the sunlight.

Ame's golden eyes moved left and right before she smirked a little and ran ahead instead and into the city. She was planning to run through it and into the forest to travel to somewhere else. Ame was never really sure where was she going to go. Everywhere people were either hunting her on wanting her to kill someone for them. Of course they would pay her, but it was still an annoying job. Not to mention it only made her life harder, and she was supposed to keep a low profile, but obviously thanks to her love for sake she blew it up.

Ame had been travelling only for a few hours but she could already feel someone following her. A small grin appeared on her lips. She could play a little bit and stop, or just kill them...well killing them would be quite hard since she didn't even know where they enemies or not. Her golden eyes looked around her. It didn't seem like they were planning to attack her. Ame was too sleepy to speed up, so instead she decided to have something to eat.

She stopped on a larger branch and opened her backpack. She went through piles of clothes until she found a pop tart she had saved. Her golden eyes looked around lazily. The two followers had stopped away from her. The girl took her time eating, hoping that the followers would grow impatient, but they stayed put. Ame finished the pop tart calmly and sighed. She would happily kill them but sadly enough she's a short distance fighter. The girl sighed and got up.

"Would you come out already?" Ame asked loud enough with a friendly voice. There was a longer pause. Ame could tell that they were probably trying to argue about it with looks. The young girl was growing impatient already. She tapped her foot on the ground, and finally they moved. Within a few seconds they both jumped out from their hiding places and landed in front of Ame. She gave them both a polite smile but it faded and she groaned loudly. Can anyone guess who was there?

"YOU, WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Ame screamed, pointing her finger to the man on the left. He had messy red hair and brown eyes. The man was quite short but Ame was shorter. Next to him was a blonde with long hair. Ame was a little confused was it a boy or a girl, but she didn't care at that moment. Her attention was focused on the redhead, but only then she started to notice the black cloaks with red clouds and realisation hit her.

"Oh shit...you're here to kill me right? Okay, I'm sorry for crushing Oreos' toe!" Ame screamed, leaving the two men confused. The blonde was quite confused who this 'Oreos' is but the red head sighed deeply. He thought that this girl was going to fight and be all evil, but instead he finds a teenager who is a bit twisted in the head. The blonde leaned to the redhead's ear carefully, his eyes never leaving Ame's fake crying figure.

"Who is this Oreos yeah?" He asked carefully. Ame stopped with her crying and looked at him curiously. She was quite sure that he was a fine lady, but instead he was a guy anyway. The redhead wanted to kill the other two. One idiot was enough but now he had to deal with two idiots and not kill them. The leader really has a sick sense of humour and it seems that he wants to test his patience. He sighed deeply and tried to calm himself down. The leader would kill him if he'd kill one of them, or both of them.

"It's Orochimaru. We didn't come here to kill you...our leader sent us to abduct you and make you join." Ame looked at him as if the red head was stupid. Why would she want to do that? Akatsuki was a boring organisation that was filled with messed up men. To be honest then Ame didn't even know who belonged into the organisation, because she only knew what she heard from other people, and there wasn't much that was reasonable to believe. She picked up her backpack and straightened her long hair.

"No thanks...it's way too boring." Ame said and crossed her hands on her chest. The blonde grinned slightly and the redhead sighed deeply. He really didn't have time to mess with this. Ame smirked a little before she opened her mouth and took a deep breath.

Circle encircles the earth

Chance and choice break his heart

His innocent arm moves to save me and I am spared

His beautiful arm is bloody and cut off

His heart ripped out to show me he loves me

The blonde looked dizzy and he was under Ame's illusion, but the red head just seemed to refuse it. Ame kept singing, but the redhead was still conscious. She was too surprised to jump away quickly enough and she was slammed against the tree. Her focus broke and the blonde was also free from the illusion. The redhead looked calmly into Ame's golden orbs. The girl looked back to his eyes with anger and confusion. How was that possible? It seems like he can hear, so why didn't he fall under the genjutsu?

"Nice try." He muttered before he hit one of Ame's pressure points and she fell asleep. Her body fell limp and the redhead caught it and sighed deeply. Deidara was no use at all. Sasori let her drop onto the branch and waited for Deidara to create a clay bird so they could fly. He wasn't planning on carrying the girl to the hideout. Then his patience really might snap. He hopped onto the bird and frowned. How could that blonde man call that thing art?

"Sasori, are we just going to leave her here yeah!?" Deidara asked, motioning towards the girl on the ground. Sasori sent Deidara a death glare and the blonde caught up quickly. He picked up Ame, surprised of how heavy she was because the girl didn't look heavy. Even her backpack was heavy to carry, but Sasori didn't offer any help not even once. Deidara didn't dare to mutter about it either, because he could tell that Sasori was quite pissed off that moment.

"Deidara...honestly...how stupid can you be? Hurry up...I hate waiting." Sasori muttered. Deidara quickly jumped onto the bird and left the girl lying in the middle so she wouldn't fall off. He quickly took off so Sasori wouldn't be even angrier. A tint of pink was on his cheeks.

"I'm not stupid yeah..." He muttered to himself. Deidara didn't think of himself as a stupid person. He was quite intelligent sometimes. _Yeah...that's right...Sasori is senile... _Deidara assured himself with a small grin on his face and he dared to peek towards Sasori. The blonde yelped and turned his gaze away quickly because Sasori was looking at him. Sasori sighed deeply and crossed his arms on his chest.

"You're flying the wrong way." Sasori pressed out through his gritted teeth. Deidara could feel a knot in his stomach. If he continuous like that, then Sasori really will kill him. Sasori was partly amused inside. He could remember when Orochimaru was limping once but the man refused to say why or what happened. And that girl gave him the answers for that question. Deidara changed the course and they started flying back to the hideout.

"Danna, would you please tell me about her bloodline." Deidara asked carefully from the front. Sasori was quiet for a moment and his eyes moved to the girl unconscious on the bird. Her long black hair covered most of her face. Sasori crossed his fingers and closed his eyes. Deidara would need to know anyway, and even though it was tempting to let Deidara embarrass himself with his stupidity in front of everyone, but since Sasori actually wasn't in such a bad mood he decided to tell anyway.

"You figured out all by yourself that it's a bloodline? I'm impressed Deidara." Sasori said mockingly. Deidara felt irritation inside him but didn't let it show in his face or voice.

"Yes, I did Danna." Sasori's eyebrow rose and a frown appeared on his lips. Deidara was making it too easy for him, but he felt like talking so he could just tell the kid the entire story behind her clan.

"As you know already they put you under an illusion through sound, singing to be precise. They don't need to do any hang signs, but it does take chakra. Even when they are singing for their own fun it uses up chakra. Only those from the clan won't be affected." Sasori paused, allowing Deidara to process the information. Ame moved a bit and mumbled something making both of them go quiet, but Sasori tried to remember anything else. He hadn't heard much of her clan.

"You have to be born with a good voice in order to use the bloodline. It doesn't matter if you can sing the right notes, but you have to be a very talented singer, otherwise the clan will just toss you away. Those who aren't born talented are sent off to the clan's second house. There the outcasts will get basic ninja training, but those who are left in the main house are taught to sing even better and they get almost the same training as those who are in the second house, but they find your strengths. After your good points are found they train your strengths, and work on your weak spots." Deidara felt curiosity in him and surprise the same time. Even though this girl looked totally useless, she was selected among her clan along with the other talented ones.

"So...do they have a lot of weak spots?" Deidara asked with a feeling like this was a bit unfair. No one really works on his weak spots, and they get a special training for that! Sasori's eyes moved to the girl and his hand reached out as if he wanted to touch the girl, but he pulled it back quickly and smirked a little.

"Are you really that stupid? Their biggest strength is also their biggest weakness. If this girl loses her voice she is useless. Without their singing illusion they are regular ninja, but if you can't talk there's not much you can do with you. If someone was to cut her vocal chords Pein will kill her or send her to a suicide mission..." Deidara didn't ask for anything else. Right now he felt quite happy that he got regular training. Sasori had a small smirk plastered on his face and his eyes stayed on Ame's throat. _It would be so easy..._


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Ame could tell that she was alive. She was breathing and her heart was beating, but she didn't open her eyes. Ame could feel her mouth was tied shut. _Good, they're smart._ Ame thought and kept her eyes shut. She could tell that she wasn't alone in the room. At least 3 persons were in the room. Ame was thinking of falling asleep again when her stomach growled. The girl groaned and opened her eyes and sat up sharply. Golden eyes looked around the room. She was on the ground with her hands tied and her backpack wasn't there. Ame was still fully dressed. The girl looked around the room and her eyes went wide. A man with orange hair and piercings was looking at her, but his eyes amazed her. Ame never thought that she'd see those eyes.

The man was sitting on a dark red armchair and he was calmly looking at the girl. Deidara and Sasori were standing a bit away from Pein and Ame, both waiting calmly for something to happen. Minutes passed and the stare contest was dragging on and on. Finally the leader moved. He placed his hands beside himself on the armchair and Ame felt like she could breathe again. She sat up to her knees. The dark room was really cold and Ame shook her head a bit so her hair covered her a bit more. Her golden eyes travelled back to the orange haired man and she allowed herself to breather out calmly. Ame had a lot of personalities. Mostly she could be happy and hyper, but there was also the one she used when she got captured or something like that. This was the personality when she thought everything through calmly, staying as blank as possible and staying calm.

"It's good to see you awake, Ame." The leader finally said after another few minutes of silence. Deidara's eyebrow was twitching. The leader never told him that it was good to see him awake, but no one did that. Sasori held his face blank, but he could tell that the leader liked the girl. Maybe it was like that because she was new? Partly Pein was a lot like Orochimaru, because both of them were looking for rare bloodlines, but Pein needed them for his own good, not to take the bodies over and toss them away in 3 years. Ame didn't do anything; she just sat there and looked at Pein carefully.

"You're here because I want you to lend me your powers and join the Akatsuki." Now Ame raised her eyebrow and said something, but it came out muffled because of the cloth in front of her mouth. Deidara rolled his eyes and Sasori still didn't do anything. Pein looked at her calmly. Could he trust her enough to untie her? He got up and started walking towards Ame who calmly sat there, even though her heart was racing. He stopped in front of the girl and went down to her eye level.

"I'm going to untie you now, but if you try something funny Sasori will kill you. Your genjutsu doesn't work on him." Ame held back the urge to roll her eyes. It was hard not to notice that her jutsu didn't work on him. Pein untied her hands and the cloth on her mouth. Ame sighed and Pein dropped the rope and cloth on the ground. He walked away from her and Ame got up from the ground and stretched her back.

"Will you join then?" Pein asked and Sasori pushed himself up from the wall. There was nothing to look anymore. Every time the new member would say yes and everything was fine for a few weeks or a few months. The new members always got killed quickly. Ame looked at him with her innocent golden eyes and played with her fingers. Deidara held back a yawn and Ame got a good idea. She was hoping that the leader wouldn't be angry.

"Could I have something to eat first?" She asked and as if to convince the leader her stomach growled loudly. Sasori smirked a little and Deidara giggled a little. Ame couldn't hold it and she started laughing out loud. She was holding her stomach and wiping tears from the corners of her eyes.

"You're a god damn grown MAN and you giggled?!" Sasori chuckled and walked away. Deidara was red as a tomato. He didn't dare to blame it on Sasori either so he just walked away. Pein sighed and rubbed his temples. So now he has a girl in the house who jumps around and laughs over every small thing. She was like Tobi in a way. He glared at Ame and she shut up quickly.

"Why would I give you anything to eat first?" He asked, deciding that it would be fun to mess with her a bit. Ame felt like doing something childish and stomp her feet or something like that. Pein had a small smirk on his lips. Ame crossed her hands on her chest, trying to think of a good answer.

"Because hasty decisions made because of an empty stomach might be the wrong decisions." She said happily. Pein wanted to face-palm. This girl had no choice anyway...she was just being selfish. Pein finally sighed in defeat and Ame did a small victory jump. Pein didn't give her any directions. Ame didn't ask for them either. She just carefully walked away from him to the door and closed it behind her. She was in a long corridor. The corridor had wooden floors and white walls, making it more spacious. Ame sighed and hummed a song quietly. It shouldn't put people under a genjutsu so she skipped around, humming a melody. She stopped dead on her tracks when Ame heard steps behind her.

The girl turned around sharply, to see a man looking back at her with an emotionless expression. His hair was long and tied to a low ponytail. The man's eyes were black and he was quite tall compared to Ame. The man stopped and looked Ame back. The girl knew that face and that blank look. She just couldn't put the name and the face together. The man started walking again and walked past Ame. The girl jumped up and waved with her finger.

"I do remember! You're an Uchiha! Show me where the kitchen is please!" She said jumping up and down with her hair whipping around her. Itachi stopped and thought about it before waving Ame to follow him. They didn't talk on the way. Even though Ame felt the temptation to, but she didn't dare to push her luck because she had heard some really nasty rumours about that man in front of her. Itachi didn't mind the silence, but he was slightly curious about the girl. Someone did mention something about a new member and that was it. It wasn't his work to do the asking. He stopped in front of a door and slid it open. Ame didn't wait for the Uchiha and walked in simply.

It was an open room. The walls were painted blood red and the floor was also wooden. In the middle of the room was a big table with about 12 mats around it and at the corner of the room was a fridge and some cupboards. Everything was white, red or brown. Deidara and Sasori were sitting behind the kitchen table; Deidara was drinking tea at that time. Sasori was just looking bored like always. The door slid close behind Ame and Itachi walked away. He wanted to go to the library anyway. Ame's stomach growled again.

"So you're a member now yeah." Deidara said randomly, trying to break the silence. Sasori face-palmed again and Ame looked at Deidara as if he had whiskers. She shook her head and walked to the fridge and opened it. There wasn't much in there. Ame picked a few tomatoes that looked good and she walked back to the table and sat down, grumbling about the lack of food. She was used to good looking, tasty and filling dishes and the only edible thing she found was a tomato.

"No, I told the creepy dude that I want food first and then I will decide." Sasori's eyebrow rose and a smirk appeared on his lips. That girl wasn't perfect, but she would make a good puppet...wonder if her bloodline would work if she's a puppet? Sasori was facing a dilemma now. He could get her only when she's completely useless and her vocal chords cut through, but if he'd kill her now he might get a useless puppet too and also Pein will destroy him. He sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Living was such a difficult thing. Ame took a huge bite out of the first tomato. Deidara's mouth was wide open.

"He just allowed you to say nothing for now and walk away?!" He screamed with his mouth still hanging wide open. Ame's golden eyes looked at him with a slight annoyance. Was that lady man always like that? Someone smacked Deidara to the back of the head. Deidara started protesting but Sasori sighed deeply and Deidara shut up quickly. The new man had blue hair and blue skin. Ame couldn't help but to start giggling randomly at his blue skin. Shark fingers looked at Ame with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh great we have a second Tobi!" He said with a grin on his face. Ame stopped giggling and tried to look like a reasonable person. May we say that it failed miserably? Ame pulled her long hair out of the way, holding back a giggle and at the second tomato. She was in a good mood and no one was allowed to ruin it. Fish fingers went to the fridge and sighed before slamming it shut and mumbled about food. It seemed like everyone in the Akatsuki were hungry and starving, but no one went to the grocery store.

"Who are you anyway?" Shark fingers asked and sat down opposite of Ame. His eyes looked at the girl with a slightly interested expression. Ame was about to answer when Pein slid the door open. Everyone went silent the moment he came in, except for Ame who calmly ate her tomatoes. Pein didn't sit down but he leaned against the doorframe with his hands crossed on his chest. Ame looked over her shoulder, the tomato juice almost dripping out of her mouth.

"So, are you going to join?" Pein asked with his usual voice, only with a small amount of amusement mixed in it. Ame swallowed the mouthful and raised her finger to keep him waiting. Fish man was slightly surprised but let it show with his usual grin so it wouldn't be too obvious. Ame shrugged and sighed.

"I'll join if someone restocks the fridge because I'm still starving!" Ame crossed her hands on her chest. Deidara wanted to slap the girl. She acted as if she holds no respect to the leader, and Pein just allows her to do it. Pein smirked a little and chuckled.

"I never said that we have food, but Sasori has to take you shopping anyway. You need supplies. He's your new partner anyway." Sasori only grunted as a response, but he wasn't very happy. This girl didn't seem so stupid but maybe more annoying than Deidara. He didn't care for the shopping because he didn't need to eat or drink. Pein threw Sasori a large amount of cash.

"Take her shopping now Sasori, buy food and for her supplies and clothes, since she'll be staying for a while." Sasori just sighed and stuffed the money to his cloak pocket and got up. He took Ame from her arm and started to drag her with him. Ame let out a sad yelp and looked back at the tomato. They stopped before the door because Deidara turned around sharply.

"Who am I going to be with then?" Deidara asked with pure horror. He partly already knew the answer himself. Kisame eyed the tomato Ame didn't eat yet. Pein pushed himself up from the wall and walked out of the door.

"You're with Tobi." Deidara paled and his lower lip started shaking. He felt like crying at that moment. Sasori might be scary but at least he is smart and strong and thanks to him Deidara was even alive by that time, but Tobi is a useless weak idiot who has no place in the world and with him Deidara won't last a mission over D-rank.

"I'm still starving!" She whined, but Sasori ignored it. Before Ame was dragged too far away she saw Kisame steal her tomato. Pein stopped Ame for a second and shortly gave her the directions for her room. Her name should be on the door. Everyone had locks and names on their doors to keep their privacy since some people in the Akatsuki, no names are said, have a bad temper. He gave Ame the key to her room and she stuffed it into her pocket before running after Sasori. He was way ahead by that time.

"Hey partner!" Ame said with a cheerful voice. Sasori didn't respond anything back. Ame crossed her hands on her chest and Sasori sighed deeply. He could tell that she wasn't the type to give up easily on getting him to talk to her. Ame sighed and started skipping next to Sasori. Amazingly she didn't make him mad so easily, unlike Deidara who annoyed you just by existing. They made it out of the hideout and started jumping by the trees to the nearest village.

Sasori was very annoyed with the fact that he had to babysit Ame because if she decides to run away he is the one who will get killed. At first he was planning to go and find groceries while Ame finds herself some clothes, hygienic supplies and whatever else she might need, but then he remembered that she could run away with the money and clothes. So now he was trapped in a women's clothing store with Ame running around and piling up long sleeved black shirts and a few tank tops, t-shirts, shoes, tunics, shorts, skinny jeans, black long skinny pants, jackets, underwear and tights. Everything except for the t-shirts and tunics were black.

He was just sitting there, not saying anything and scaring the other female clients. Ame asked his opinion every now and then. Sasori either ignored her or grunted, but he actually liked a few items himself. Sasori didn't want to know how much was all of that going to cost, but surprisingly Pein had given him a lot of money. Ame ran around the store for another half an hour before she was done with deciding. Sasori paid for it and walked away, leaving Ame messing with the bags.

Ame took some money from him and bought herself some shampoos in just a few minutes and returned to him like an obedient dog. They stopped by a bookstore and Ame got herself a few books there too. Sasori and Ame headed to the groceries. Sasori just bought the basics he could remember.

"You know you could run away." He said calmly. Ame smiled victoriously. He finally agreed to talk to her. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a slightly confused look.

"Why would I want to do that?" Sasori looked at her patiently. They were currently walking back to the hideout because they had too much time and back there was nothing to do. Sasori sighed deeply and looked ahead again.

"I don't know if you noticed but there's no real choice whether you want to be here or not." Ame let out a small laugh. She shook her hair into a more comfortable position and thought about how to answer him. The forest was very quiet, even the birds were quiet there.

"I did, but there's nothing much better for me out there either. There are always two options, someone wants to kill me or wants me to kill someone. That's all I have right now." Sasori wasn't really listening. He didn't even ask anything and the girl told him her entire life story. He just wanted to get back to the hideout. Ame was still hungry because Sasori didn't let her eat anything from the bag, so he had to listen to the grumbling of her stomach.

"Are you a good fighter?" Ame asked randomly, her golden eyes looking at Sasori carefully. He didn't look dangerous, but Ame couldn't say that she was any better. She didn't see Sasori roll his eyes at her question. He didn't even try to answer to that question because in Sasori's view Ame should have some logical thinking. He was in the Akatsuki for god's sake! They are strong and scary and feared all over the world. No weakling could survive there, except for Tobi of course who was lucky to be alive.

He refused to talk to her during the way, so Ame started singing quietly by herself. Since it had no effect on Sasori she could sing freely and that was something rare. She hadn't been home for quite a few years by that time and outside she could only sing alone. Sasori tried to ignore it, but her voice was simply angelic and there was no way around it. It didn't sound as dumb and idiotic as Ame's usual voice but this sounded reasonable.

"Ame, where are you going? We're here." Sasori said sharply when Ame kept skipping ahead. She stopped and turned around with a small blush on her cheeks. Sasori had his back turned to her and he made the hand signs and the staircase opened that led to the underground building. Ame didn't wait for Sasori and skipped ahead of him to find her own room. The halls were empty once again. Ame followed the leader's directions and found herself in a similar white hall but with bedrooms in that hall. On each door was a name. She could hear some snoring in one room, someone counting money and someone murdering something. Ame shivered a little and stopped in front of her door. She found the key to her room and unlocked the door. She pushed the dark brown door open and entered her new bedroom.

The room also had white walls. In the middle of the room was a big king sized bed. On her left were a desk and a wardrobe. On her right was a door that led to the bathroom. The floor and furniture were dark brown, while the walls and bed sheets were white. Ame dropped the bags onto the ground and sighed. She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Maybe I did go a bit overboard..." She mumbled to herself. The girl turned around and pulled the door shut and locked it. She didn't want anyone to walk in suddenly. Her eyes travelled back to the bed and she noticed something there. Her backpack was placed next to the bed neatly. Ame was planning to put everything away, have a shower and then go eat something because she was still hungry. She danced to the bed and poured all of her bags empty.

Then she walked to the wardrobe and opened it. It was completely empty. She started putting everything away, leaving some clothes out for her to wear after her shower. Ame was never a really organized person and everything was coloured black. So she put the shirts and pants differently. Otherwise she can't tell the difference, but only when she's sleepy. Ame put her books on the desk and took her shampoos and towels with her and walked to the bathroom door. She slid the door open and closed it behind her. Ame sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Doors like that aren't safe for taking a bath. You can't slam your fist against paper doors and you can't really lock them either.

The bathroom wasn't very big and it wasn't very small it was just the size she needed. Ame put her clothes next to the sink. The floor was again dark and the walls were white. Next to the toilet were a trash bin and a basket for dirty clothes. Ame took off all of her clothes and put them into the bin sloppily. She walked to the shower and passed the mirror, just catching a small glimpse of her tattoo. Ame turned on the hot water.

She took her time in relaxing her muscles and washing her hair. Of course her hair did take a long time because it was so long. Ame washed off all the dirt from the past one or two days. She didn't even count anymore. It took her nearly 25 minutes to finish her shower. She turned off the water and got out. Ame found herself two white fluffy towels. She wrapped one around herself and one around her head.

She started dancing around her room simply because she felt bored. She jumped on her bed and just bounced around until she was pretty much dry. Except for her hair, it was still quite wet. She went to the bathroom and dressed up into a pair of black leggings, black boots and a long sleeved black tunic. She combed her hair and locked her door before leaving to the kitchen. Ame looked left and right. She only knew that the kitchen was supposed to be somewhere to the right. Ame started skipping that direction, long black hair throwing water everywhere.

Ame could hear some talking from a room so she decided that it must've been the kitchen. Even all of the doors were the same so she really couldn't tell the difference. She slid the door open and hopped inside. Ame only recognized the Uchiha from the room. Everyone else seemed new to her. There was a silver haired man and two masked men. One had a white mask and freaky eyes and the other one had an orange mask. Ame waved maniacally to Itachi who just looked at her blankly. Ame skipped to the fridge and pulled it open. She found herself some apples and rice. She chopped up the apples and took the rice with her and went to the table and sat down. The silver haired man glared at her, and the freaky eyed man glared her more and the orange masked man waved maniacally and Ame waved back.

"You spent a lot of money today!" The masked man said with a threatening voice. Ame looked at him with one eyebrow up and started eating the rice. The silver haired man glared Ame because she had wasted a lot of money and his partner's mood was bad the entire day. Ame shrugged slightly and smiled innocently.

"Blame Sasori or the leader. They allowed me to spend." Ame said, and hoped that it would work. Masked man got up sharply and marched out. Silver boy started laughing hard and inserted a few x-rated words too.

"I thought that the new fucking member will be a freaky faggot like the little fucker there, but I like you." He said and pointed at orange masked boy. Ame tried to at least see his eye from the hole in the mask, but she couldn't see anything at all.

"What's behind the mask?" Ame asked innocently. Silver head thought about it and shrugged finally. Ame had finished the bowl of rice and headed to the apples. Ame tried to look at him again but he had run away while screaming 'WHEEE!!!!!!!!!!' Ame's eyebrow twitched. His voice was so childish and...She just couldn't find the right word.

"Tobi is a total man-child." Aha, that's the right word. Ame's eyebrow started twitching even faster. She was compared with THAT? Even though Tobi seemed cute but Ame didn't think of herself as someone that happy. Ame found out that silver boy's name is Hidan and he likes doing bloody rituals. Ame found out that the money obsessed dude was called Kakuzu. She wanted to go search for Sasori and asked Itachi about it. Surprisingly he even answered her.

"Don't even knock on his door unless it is a life-death question. He doesn't like to be disturbed and has a bad temper." He warned Ame before getting up to leave. He stopped at the doorframe and looked over his shoulder back to Ame.

"Breakfast is 8 am, there's a meeting at 9 am." He added before leaving. Ame sighed and laid her head on the desk. 8 am...that's so early. She finished her dinner and went back to her room and stayed there for the rest of the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Even for her own surprise Ame woke up half an hour before 8 am. She could hear people showering and moving around already. The girl got up with a groan and combed her hair and threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a t-shirt and a leather waist length jacket. She looked herself in the mirror and made sure that nothing was hanging out before Ame made her way to the kitchen. She was a bit early, but Ame wanted the stove so she could cook herself some eggs and bacon. The smell was all over the kitchen when the first few members walked in. Itachi and Sasori were among them. Kisame looked over to the stove and I just put everything onto my plate and threw the pan into the sink.

"You didn't cook anything for us." Kisame sighed sadly and opened the fridge and looked at the well stocked fridge, staying still. Ame picked up her plate and some chopsticks and sat down behind the table. Her golden eyes followed Kisame as he found himself an entire fried chicken and sat down behind the table.

"I'm not your cook." Ame said as a matter of factly. Kisame shrugged and someone smacked him to the back of the head. Kisame looked up to see an angry blonde standing there. His hair was perfectly done again and it was looking shiny. Ame already agreed that he was a real transvestite.

"You don't eat fried chicken for breakfast yeah! At least share if you're planning to eat it anyway yeah!" Deidara yelled angrily. Everyone looked at Sasori who was just looking bored. He stared at them back and Hidan groaned.

"You're the fucking dude you gives the blonde slut a beating! Isn't SHE your fucking partner?" Hidan yelled to Sasori. Hidan rubbed his temples and sighed. It was just early morning and the annoying blonde was already jumping around with ranting about going fat and celery. Oh, and don't forget the hair products. Sasori smirked a little and pointed at Ame.

"That thing is my new partner." He said and Ame's eyebrow twitched. Since when is she a 'thing'? Then Tobi bounced in and screamed that he's a good boy. He was wearing white pyjamas with rainbows and pink clouds. Ame simply started laughing so loud and pointed at Tobi. Everyone seemed quite confused and just watched Ame laugh herself to tears over Tobi's pyjamas.

"Oh god, you're supposed to be feared criminals! Ha-ha you're such sissies!" She said between giggles. Deidara snapped there. He possibly couldn't let something like that come out. If that Ame doesn't keep her mouth shut outside the entire world will find about how the Akatsuki really is. Hidan slammed his fist on the table, making it crack a little. That caused Kakuzu to scream.

"WE'RE NO FUCKING SISSIES YOU DUMB WHORE!" Hidan screamed but Kakuzu punched him to the face and started screaming about how Hidan is destroying their expensive antique table. Sasori face palmed and got up. He wanted to have peace and quiet in the morning, and instead he got something like that. Before Ame it wasn't a lot quieter, but if Pein felt crazy and woke everyone up really early then they were too sleepy to even know their own name. Sasori suddenly stopped when he remembered something. Ame was his very first kiss. He shivered and left the room. It was pretty much an accident. He still hasn't beat up Deidara for spicing his drink.

Ame finished her food quickly and left her plate into the sink. Most of the Akatsuki didn't even have breakfast. Itachi was one of those who had a healthy, balanced meal. Tobi ate candy. How come he isn't a fat man-child? She waited until Itachi had finished and started following him. Itachi went to the bathroom to take a leak, and then he came out and glared at Ame. Then he started walking again with Ame in his steps. It was slowly starting to annoy him.

"Why are you following me?" Itachi asked calmly as possible. Ame grinned widely and pulled her fingers through her hair.

"Are you annoyed?" She asked mockingly, hoping that Itachi will slip. He didn't slip up. Itachi caught up with her and there was a long pause before he answered.

"No, are you searching for the meeting room?" He asked and Ame nodded eagerly. In his mind Itachi face palmed. Couldn't she just ask where the meeting room is? Instead she followed him around like a psycho stalker. Itachi walked ahead and Ame still followed him like a psycho stalker. He turned to a random corridor and then to another and stopped in front of double doors. He pushed them open and Ame skipped in after Itachi. Only Sasori was there. The way he got there before them was a mystery. It was a long black table, and the walls weren't white but red. Ame sat next to Sasori with a smile on her face.

"I'm bored now." Ame said after 7 and half seconds. Itachi didn't say anything. Sasori was surprised that he just didn't want to smack her, but he didn't think about it too much because members started pouring in, some were carrying a sandwich or a cup of coffee with them. Pein came along with them with a blue haired woman. Even early in the morning Pein send out scary vibes, but most of the members were too sleepy to feel scared. Ame watched Pein sit down and tried not to look at the blue haired woman.

"Ame, I think that you know everyone in the Akatsuki by now?" Pein asked calmly. Ame nodded and Pein didn't talk to her anymore. He shortly still introduced her and her bloodline before he started talking about the Akatsuki. He asked Kakuzu about money and budget of the Akatsuki. Pein talked about some of the missions and asked the members about targets. Ame was a bit too bored to pay any attention so she started staring at Tobi and tried to see his eye. Sasori noticed that and held back a sigh. Ame would regret it later if she's too dumb. The blue haired woman gave Pein two files and Pein threw them to Ame and Sasori. Both caught them and opened.

"Go find that man and kill him, you have to find a scroll from his library, and I have to warn you. His library is very big and he probably hid the scroll. Since he lives in a huge mansion, Ame, your ability is the best since you can put a huge mass under genjutsu. The information is in the file, if you have any extra questions, ask them after the meeting." The file wasn't very thick. It had a picture of the man and shortly about him. He wasn't a ninja, but his security was based on numbers, not good ninjas. There was a small map to show his location and a short description of the scroll and its contents. There was a partial map of his house. Ame held back a desperate giggle. That wasn't a very easy mission, but it was also with Sasori. The meeting lasted for another 30 minutes and Pein assigned missions to Kakuzu and Hidan and Deidara and Tobi. Everyone else had free time until the next meeting.

"When are we leaving Sasori?" Ame asked before the redhead could leave. Sasori stopped for a moment before he answered the girl. He didn't mind getting out of the base for a while again. Staying in was too noisy and annoying for his 35 year old mind.

"Right now, go and pack. I want to make it to the Grass country by tonight and to snow tomorrow." Ame sighed and left along with the puppet master. Sasori's room came before hers so their ways parted. Ame unlocked the door of her room and started packing. She packed some weapons and clothes with her along with a towel, shampoo and a toothbrush. Ame changed her usual jacket for a thicker one just in case. She took her backpack and locked the door to her room again and started walking to the kitchen to pack some food with her too. Sasori came out pretty much the same time as she did. They walked side by side and when Ame turned to go to the kitchen Sasori looked at her.

"There's no need to pack any food. We'll make a small lunch break in the Sand village." Ame found out later that they were located at the far corner of wind country and had to go all the way to north. Ame was full at that time so she agreed with him, not that she would dare to talk back, and they left the base. The weather was a bit cloudy. For Ame it was only good. She didn't like heat that much and she was wearing only black.

"Sasori, how are we going to get into sand village? I'm sure they'll recognize your cloak pretty easily." Sasori didn't answer anything at first and gave it a little thought. That girl didn't have to know that he's a puppet. It was none of her business. They weren't close or it didn't matter. Even though she would act dumb he knew that she would ask questions about him not eating lunch with her. So he quickly thought something out.

"I'm not going in there. I have some people there under my control and they will let you in, I'm going to wait for you." Ame was surprised that he had pawns in Sand village, but since he's from there it should be natural. As Sasori expected she noticed the small hole in his plan.

"What about you? I didn't see you eating anything for breakfast." Sasori smirked a little. She does pay attention sometimes.

"I brought my own food since I can't go in there." Ame wasn't very satisfied with that response but she didn't say anything about it. Even if it was just a lunch in sand village she still had just a little bit of free time. She groaned mentally when she remembered that they have to get into grass village as well. She was hoping that Sasori has friends there too because his stupid cloak was troublesome. Hours were flying by and they were getting closer and closer to the sand village.

They had a bit of luck in the desert, because there weren't any sand storms or obstacles, even though the desert slowed them down. The sun was up high and it was burning on their back. Ame was trying to cheer herself up with the thought that soon they will be out of the desert. Sasori wasn't really bothered with the heat, but he had to fix himself a little later. He was planning to wait until Ame is asleep in the grass village. Then he'll have the entire night to fix his body.

After another hour they could faintly see the sand village in the distance. Ame did a small happy jump and sighed. She took a sip from her water bottle. It was half empty. She made a mental note to fill it in the sand village. The heat was slowly getting to her. Ame was never someone who liked heat. She liked warmth, but not heat. Sasori and Ame were coming closer to the guards. Sasori moved sharply and threw 3 poisoned needles into the guards' heads. All 3 of them fell on the ground dead. Ame jumped because Sasori moved so sharply, but she felt a little sorry for the guards too.

"I thought that you had some friends in this village." Ame said suspiciously. Sasori rolled his eyes and they stepped into the shadow. Sasori pulled the needles out with a disturbing sound and Ame stretched her back. Sasori hid the needles so no one could figure out instantly that it was him who was here. Ame checked her wallet and she still had enough money left from her last few jobs. Sasori sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall.

"Don't keep me waiting for too long girl." He warned Ame, who was already leaving to have lunch. Her stomach was growling pretty loudly. Ame hadn't been to the Sand village for quite some time. She walked around the streets, trying to find a ramen restaurant. The streets were very busy and Ame didn't have a tough time blending in. No one would notice her on the busy street. She made a sharp turn right and jumped into a ramen restaurant.

It was a chilly place and it was quite empty, but it looked just like Ichiraku Ramen. A boy about the age of 14 or 15 was sitting at the left, eating pork ramen. Ame sat next to him and ordered pork ramen also. While she waited for the ramen to cook she looked at the boy. He had red hair and aqua eyes. His hair was quite messy and there was 'love' written on his forehead. When he looked back into Ame's golden eyes, he was surprised that she didn't turn away. Ame just smiled at her friendly. The boy was even more surprised.

"You're not from this place, aren't you?" He said quietly. The locals were afraid of him with a few exceptions. Not everyone was the same. Ame shook her head and smirked a little.

"I travel around, and I was just thinking that it has been far too long since I've been to the sand village." The boy nodded calmly, not saying anything back. Ame's ramen came and she got herself a pair of chopsticks and started eating. The boy was almost finished with his food, but he didn't get up to leave.

"Are you staying for the day?" He asked carefully. Ame sighed sadly and shook her head.

"I am travelling with a friend. He doesn't like ramen so he went to eat to a different place, but I'm supposed to meet him as soon as possible again. He's not the patient type." The boy nodded slowly. He didn't expect to be so lucky to have someone to talk to around for the entire day. Ame tried to enjoy the ramen as calmly as possible so she wouldn't burn her tongue. The boy got up and was about to leave when Ame turned around sharply.

"I forgot to ask, what's your name anyway?" The boy stopped but didn't turn around.

"My name is Gaara." That was all that he said before he was gone. Ame sighed and finished her ramen. She paid and thanked the owner for the ramen and also left. Gaara stayed in her mind for quite a while. She didn't even know why but Ame could say that he was a lonely boy, but she was planning to come back again as soon as possible to hang out with him some day. Ame found a place she could fill up her water bottle and as quickly as possible she started moving back to the village gate. She luckily didn't get lost in the village and made it safely to the gate where Sasori was waiting for her. She looked around and couldn't find the bodies anymore.

"What did you do with the guards?" Ame asked carefully from Sasori as they started walking back to the desert. Soon they will be out from the desert and they can start moving faster again. Sasori sighed and smirked for a second.

"Zetsu ate them." Ame's eyebrow twitched a little. She didn't think that even the Akatsuki would have cannibals. She ignored it and reminded herself not to become Zetsu's lunch.

"I met a boy, his name is Gaara." Sasori was a little amused. This girl really knew how to pick friends. Now she was friends with someone the Akatsuki will hunt down someday.

"He has a tailed beast inside of him." Sasori said calmly. Ame's eyebrow raise and her gold eyes were filled with surprise.

"Someday soon we might have to hunt him down and extract the beast inside of him, killing him that way." Ame didn't know what to say anymore. She couldn't help but to wonder does Gaara know that he'll most likely die soon enough? Sasori smirked silently. Once again he saw proof that human relationships are only an annoyance.

"Now that really sucks!" Ame exclaimed loudly. Now she really hated the leader. Ame and Sasori didn't talk anymore. They were soon out of the burning desert and in the chilly forest. They moved faster now. They moved from the very border of rain and fire country, because Sasori didn't want to go straight through the rain village. They made it to the grass country by nightfall. Sasori planned to make it there faster, but thanks to the desert and the lunch break they were off schedule.

Ame loved the nature of hidden grass. As expected it was green, but it had a lot of forests and cliffs. Ame enjoyed the nature of grass village. She even wanted to spend the night outside, but Sasori dragged her to a village and they found an inn to stay. Ame was quite angry when Sasori took only 1 room for them both.

"I can't risk it. If you escape it's me who will get killed." Ame was surprised that he didn't trust her. She hadn't even thought of escaping. Ame thought that Sasori trusts her by that time, but maybe trust was a bit much to ask so soon. The hotel room wasn't much. There were 2 beds and one bathroom. Ame took her sleeping clothes and other stuff she needed and had a shower. Meanwhile Sasori sat on his bed and stared out of the window. There weren't any windows in the bathroom so Ame won't most likely escape, but he still listened very carefully just in case she tried something funny.

The sand and head hadn't done much good to his body. Sasori was having a tough time moving some of his limbs freely because the oil had dried out. He waited impatiently until Ame came out of the shower. Ame's hair was dripping and she was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt and long black pants. She pushed her backpack under the bed and got under the covers, trying to relax her muscles. She closed her eyes, her face to Sasori. That annoyed Sasori a little bit. If he makes one wrong move she'll wake up and see his puppet body. If she had her back to him then maybe he could cover it up somehow.

"Good night Sasori, wake me up in the morning." Ame mumbled before falling asleep. Just in a few minutes Sasori could hear calm snoring. He mentally sighed. That girl fell asleep so easily and it seems to be quite a deep sleep...what if someone attacks right now? Sasori shook his head and started taking his body apart. What else can he do at a late hour like this?


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Sasori allowed Ame to sleep as long as possible because he needed her in full energy. He even went out and got her some food for breakfast. When he god back he placed the food next to her bed and looked at the girl. Her hair was covering her face once again. He loved those eyes of hers. She will make a fine puppet someday. He touched her shoulder carefully to shake her, but Ame's eyes shot open and Sasori sharply pulled away.

"I brought you breakfast. Eat up because we're leaving soon." He said simply and sat on his bed. Sasori felt better because his limbs moved freely now. With a few quick moves he had packed his things while Ame was still sitting up and looking for the breakfast on the ground. She finally found it and pulled it on her lap. Sasori had got her a few rice balls and some chicken because he wasn't really sure what did the girl like to eat. Ame slowly started eating, but when she saw Sasori's look she started eating faster.

Ame finished her breakfast and brushed her teeth and hair in the bathroom and dressed into similar clothes like yesterday. They packed their things and Sasori paid for the night and they left the hotel.

"I don't want to leave this place." Ame sighed quietly to herself. Sasori heard her but didn't respond anything back. He just wanted to finish the mission so he could have some free time. Sasori didn't even understand what exactly he didn't like about her. She wasn't as annoying as Deidara and she had something reasonable to say. One thing that Sasori couldn't nail exactly was her age.

"How old are you?" He asked suddenly. It took Ame for a few seconds to even react to his question. They were still walking so they wouldn't attract much attention on the streets. Ame did a little math in her head. She hadn't celebrated her birthday for 2 or 3 years by that time. She had no one to celebrate it with.

"I should be 20 or 21. I'm not quite sure. Ask my mum, she should remember." Sasori smirked a little. So she was a year or two older that Deidara too. It didn't take them too much longer until they made it out of the village and started running. Ame and Sasori didn't talk anymore. They didn't talk until Ame got bored and she opened her mouth.

"We're you drunk too in that hotel?" She asked randomly. Sasori didn't expect something like that. His eyebrow made a small twitch to express his surprise. He nodded and smirked a little. It seems that both of them can't remember much, except for the kiss. Both had their own reasons to remember it.

"How big is that library anyway?" Ame asked after Sasori didn't respond verbally. She hated libraries and books, unless they were murder stories. Sasori tried to remember. He had broke into the library before too, but not for the Akatsuki, for his own fun that time.

"About as big as the Akatsuki base." He said with his usual nonchalant voice. Ame's eyebrow twitched. This mission got a whole lot worse. And they have to search for a god damn scroll? She sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Does this mean that I have to kill a mansion full of people?" Sasori didn't really see anything horrible in that. How bad could it be? Just break a few necks and cut off a few heads, but for Ame it's just using a bit of her voice.

"You have to kill half of them." Ame sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. That was going to take a lot of time. How on earth is Sasori planning to keep it a secret? It's going to take at least a week before they find a scroll. Someone is going to notice that the mansion is dead with no one coming out or going in anymore. Sasori didn't know it either. He was just planning to kill the people, get the scroll and go back to the hideout and rest a bit.

"That will be so messy...What's your fighting style anyway?" Ame asked suddenly as she realized that she doesn't know with what she is working with. Sasori's face didn't change but a small twitch went through his stomach. He didn't like people finding out facts about him, even if they weren't personal in any way.

"I'm a puppet master." Sasori said calmly. Ame looked at him and left it that way. For the entire day they ran north to the Snow village. As expected it was snowing there. Ame loved the view she saw. She bent down and picked up a handful of snow and let it melt on her palm. It hurt a little and it was too cold to hold, but Ame ignored it. She looked up in the sky. Snowflakes fell down on her face and got caught on her eyelashes and on her hair. Sasori waited only for a little while, but when he got impatient he interrupted Ame.

"Come on; let's get on with the mission." Ame nodded and they started running. Sasori took a different route so people wouldn't see them so much. He was surprised that the snow village hadn't changed at all, almost. That gigantic mansion was still there. It was going to take them a few hours before they can kill the entire mansion. Sasori and Ame stopped a little bit before the mansion. He could see the guards outside standing.

"Can you kill them from here?" He asked and Ame shrugged. Carefully she walked a bit closer so the guards will definitely go under genjutsu. She opened her mouth and sang a very short song. The guards went under her genjutsu quickly. Ame did what she usually does with people under her jutsu. She doesn't kill them, but makes them see things that they don't want to face. After she's done with them, the men can't even stand. They just live. They won't be able to walk, talk or even think properly anymore. That's what happened with the guards outside too. Sasori's eyebrow rose because he still saw them breathing.

"They are still alive." He noted calmly as if Ame was an idiot. The girl rolled her golden eyes and looked at the men on the ground. She had gotten about 6 of them.

"They don't have a mind anymore. They can see, hear and feel but they can't understand what is what. So basically those men are just empty shells." Sasori was still sitting there. He explained shortly what Ame has to do. He was going to take the south wing of the mansion and Ame was going to take the northern part of the mansion. Guards were going to die first and the people inside were going to die last. Sasori and Ame split up and got to work. Ame couldn't hear Sasori and she didn't want to. As quickly as possible she started killing the guards. One by one they all fell until Ame couldn't find any more in the outside. She moved inside.

There she didn't dare to sing anymore because it would take too much chakra. So instead she got out a few knives and started slitting the throats of the people inside, one by one they all died spilling red blood all over the floors. Ame had just slit the throat of a 20 year old woman and her husband or boyfriend. She opened the door and like a shadow moved to the next room. There was a boy in there, about 6 years old. Ame almost dropped the knife. He was wide awake and looking at her. His black eyes were like two little bugs.

"You're going to kill me too." He stated calmly. The boy's voice was too calm for someone who was looking straight at a murderer who was going to murder him too. He could've screamed and wake up the entire mansion, but instead he chose to sit put and watch calmly as Ame closed the door and walked over to his bed. Ame knelt down next to him and nodded sadly.

"I'm not going to scream only if you sing to me." He said innocently, as if he was promising his mother that he'll keep the room clean for a year if she buys him candy. He sounded so nonchalant and also very demanding. Like a kind, quiet demand for her. Ame looked into his black orbs and reached out to touch his head, but pulled her hand back sharply.

Te quiero ,aunque yo desaparezca,  
si solo tu puedas ser feliz ,  
yo con mis lagrimas, Te puedo borrar,  
si puedo ,  
si solo tu eres feliz  
Por querer mis canciones,  
yo canto, canto por ti .

His eyes closed slowly. Ame was surprised how slowly he was going under the genjutsu. That boy wasn't normal. There was something off with him. It couldn't be bad hearing because obviously he heard her singing before the guards fell one by one, and not to mention the murder of his parents. Ame sang as loudly as possible in the circumstances. A smile was on his little face. Ame had to pull it all together to make her ruin his mind. He was just a boy.

Por querer mi canciones,  
yo canto, canto solo por ti .  
Te quiero aunque yo desaparezca,  
si solo tu puedas ser feliz,  
yo con mis lagrimas Te puedo borrar,  
si puedo .  
Si solo tu eres feliz ....

Ame didn't let him just fall over and hit the ground. She softly laid him on the covers. Quickly the girl got up, because she couldn't waste a moment anymore. The time was ticking and she constantly had to remind herself that Sasori and she came there for a mission. They came there to get a scroll, a stupid scroll that the leader could get on his own but he just likes slave driving. Ame double checked her side of the house when she found herself in the very middle of the house.

It happened to be a stone garden, a medium sized stone garden. Just then she heard the sickening sound of breaking bones and two bodies falling onto the ground. Sasori stepped out from the corner. No weapon was to be seen and no blood was on his clothes. Ame was standing there, white snow falling on her with a bloody knife in her shaking hand and just a few small bloody stains on her shirt. She looked blankly as Sasori walked closer to her until he was right in front of her.

"I've killed the leader also. Every person in this place should be dead, except for the people in the library. You have to take them out because otherwise we might damage the scroll if any blood gets on the books." He stated calmly. Ame looked at him with her head tilted to the side just a bit. Her lower lip was shaking. Sasori couldn't figure out what was her problem. She just turned around and started running away. At least she tried, but her legs gave in on the first step and she fell onto her knees. The knife dropped from her hand and fell onto the white snow, making in red around.

"I had to kill a 6 year old boy…that was my youngest…and here you are, talking of human life as if it's worthless. Aren't you human too?" Ame didn't cry. Those golden eyes had seen much sadness, much death but they never cried. Ame wouldn't allow herself to cry. She could look like a carefree person and said whatever came on her mind, but she was very strict with herself and her emotions. There were some emotions that weren't allowed, like feeling homesick. Sasori still wouldn't move from his spot. He didn't care what was on that girl's mind. He just wanted to get the scroll and get back to the base. The snow kept on falling and Sasori sighed deeply.

It was quite clear to anyone who looked that Ame wasn't going to run away on her own in that condition so he decided to go to the library by himself. Ame could barely hear Sasori leave. Even she could tell that Sasori still thought that Ame could run away, but he was ready to take the risk. Ame listened to his steps that were walking away. She felt kind of hungry and weak so Ame got up and slowly started walking to the other direction. She happened to be assigned to assassinate the wing that also had the kitchen there.

Sasori had threatened the library people and they kindly brought him the scroll. Not to mention that he had a pawn there. No way that him and Ame could get the scroll quickly enough. It was the main reason why Pein assigned him and Ame on that mission there. He had the scroll in his pocket and was walking back to the yard calmly, but the closer he got the more pissed off he got until he started running, and ran to the yard.

He could see clearly where Ame had been and the knife was still there. Out of anger Sasori punched a wall near him, crushing it. He wasn't sure did Ame escape or was he still in the mansion. He closed his eyes in concentration and found her chakra somewhere in the very corner of the mansion. As quickly as possible Sasori ran to the corner of the house. He didn't even want to think what could happen to him if Ame decided to escape. He'd be dead, so dead and the leader would just bring him back from the dead to kill him again.

He kicked the door open and made it fall on the ground. He looked around to spot Ame in the very corner of the room. Her face was nothing like sad. She smiled to him and waved. Ame was eating rice balls and packed some sushi into her backpack for the home journey. She decided to call the base home now. Ame went back to eating. Sasori's mouth almost fell open. She looked as if her mother was killed in front of her just 20 minutes ago, and now she acts as if any of that didn't happen.

"You still don't trust me do you." She said playfully. Sasori didn't respond to that and just sighed. He really didn't want to do that, but a mentally messed up partner was worse.

"Don't you want to talk about it?" He asked calmly. Ame's stomach made a small twitch but she ignored it and made a surprised face.

"About what should I want to talk about!?"

The same night they started running back to the base. Sasori was still a bit confused but he forgot it soon enough. The snow village was left behind them and they continued their journey back. Ame didn't even talk to Sasori on the way back, not even once. She was working with her own mind and Sasori was like he always is; silent. Though Sasori did get worried a bit when Ame passed out in the desert. Okay to be honest he was just pissed off.

They were almost out of the desert when that happened so Sasori picked her up and started running to the base. On moments like that he wished that Deidara was there, because he never was when he needed him. On the night she still didn't wake up. Sasori was beyond furious.

"You stupid brat…if you die now my ass is on the line…first you run away and then you pass out!" Sasori just felt like really killing her at that moment. He didn't make any stops, he didn't even feel tired like always. It took him another day to make it to the hideout. Sasori didn't know what time was it or if Kakuzu was even in the hideout, because he really needed him at that moment. Sasori ran to the kitchen first to find Kakuzu, Itachi and Pein sit behind the table. Pein's eyebrow rose and Sasori threw Ame's body to Kakuzu who caught it.

"She passed out in the desert." Sasori said simply and threw the leader the scroll that they were sent to bring. Kakuzu was amazed that Ame was so light. Kakuzu looked at her and laid her body on the kitchen table and did a very short but brief examination.

"Has she been drinking water properly?" He asked suddenly. Kakuzu didn't wait for an answer and went to get a glass of water. He poured the water into Ame's mouth and had her swallow it. He made her drink another 4 glasses before he picked her up carefully and walked away. He noticed just then that Sasori had left just like that. He shook his head and took Ame back to her room. Only he and the leader knew that all the locks were the same, so he used his own key to unlock the door.

Kakuzu threw her bag next to the closet and put Ame's body on the bed.

"Stupid girl." He mumbled quietly and shook his head before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Ame felt like she was waking up. She couldn't really remember what happened anyway. She opened her golden eyes and looked around herself. Ame sighed in relief when she found herself in her bedroom. Her heart made a jump when she looked on her left and saw the most unlikely person to come on her left with a tray of food and 3 glasses of water. The leader pushed it towards her. Too scared of refusing Ame accepted it and ate quietly without any protests.

"You gave me quite a scare when Sasori came in with you unconscious. You were lucky that Kakuzu happened to arrive just a few hours before you two came." Pein said calmly. Ame looked at him and gave a small nod. Pein really wanted to understand her, but he just didn't get her. She was a puzzle to him. He wasn't a big people-person who could understand the weird twists of psychology. Pein was sitting on a random chair with one leg over the other and his fingers crossed.

"Did anything happen on the mission? Something you would like to talk about?" Ame's heart made another sharp jump but she didn't let it show on her face and she simply shook her head nonchalantly. Pein sighed and nodded. He wouldn't win her trust by forcing her to talk so he just had to wait, or ask Sasori, but it was pretty clear that Sasori probably didn't even listen or care if he didn't even notice that she wasn't drinking her water.

"Why are you even asking?" Ame carefully asked hoping that Pein wouldn't insist her to answer. His eyebrow rose and a smirk formed on his lips.

"Because I don't want that any of my members would be mentally unstable." Pein answered carefully and waited for Ame's reaction. She looked at his gorgeous face completely shocked and shut up.

"You men are just so...!" Her voice trailed off and Ame just go up and marched out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Pein sat there for a few seconds before he started looking confused. He didn't really know what he did wrong anyway. Ame in the meanwhile was furious and was marching through the halls. She noticed that she was dressed into a clean pair of clothes and her hair was washed. She blushed into a deep shade of red. _If it was a guy I'm really, really going to kill someone. _

Ame went to the kitchen and looked at the almost empty kitchen. Itachi was drinking tea while Kakuzu was reading a newspaper. He looked up from the newspaper and slammed it on the table, almost crushing it.

"You are a stupid idiotic girl! Not drinking?" Ame smiled a little. At least one man really cared about her life.

"After all that money you spent on clothes! What a waste it would be! So much money spent..." Ame's fist collided with Kakuzu's face, cracking his nose. Itachi looked at it curiously.

"You men are so INSENSITIVE! I HATE YOU ALL!" Ame screamed and ran out of the kitchen. Kakuzu groaned and snapped his nose to the right place while Itachi calmly sipped his tea.

"She's quite right you know." Itachi said nonchalantly with his blank voice. Kakuzu groaned and walked out of the kitchen. Where did that girl go anyway?

Sasori who had heard Ame scream on someone poked his head out of his room when he heard Ame run away. He didn't feel like dealing with the consequences later just in case she runs away so he got out of his room and started walking after Ame. He couldn't focus on his puppets when she was screaming all around anyway. With a little listening he found Ame sitting in an empty room. It used to be Orochimaru's, that's why the walls had blood stains on them.

"This is Orochimaru's room right?" Ame asked carefully, trying to move the hand she used to punch Kakuzu. Sasori didn't answer but shut the door and walked to Ame and took her hurting hand. She was about to struggle when Sasori groaned.

"I'm not going to bite it off, I'm just looking it." He said with an annoyed voice. Ame didn't relax but let him examine her hand. It looked like nothing was really wrong with it.

"So cute you care." Sasori held back a laugh and rolled his eyes at Ame.

"No, I don't care. I just don't want to get my ass kicked when you escape." By that time the black haired woman felt like screaming. Were all men like pigs in that place? She stomped back into her room and had a shower to calm her down. Ame didn't leave her room again that day. She sat on the bed and just looked at the door as if she was waiting for something. Her stomach growled and that got her up. Ame hated a hungry stomach.

She found Hidan in the kitchen who was still angry on her because she called them sissies. He refused to look at her. Deidara was yelling at Tobi who was pulling his hair and Pein, somehow miraculously, managed to concentrate on something because his eyes were quite blank as if he was deep in thought. His eyes moved to Ame when she got herself some apples and walked back out. Pein's eyes followed her every movement. He waited for a few seconds before he left also so no one would be suspicious. He walked after Ame to her room.

Pein stopped in front of her door and knocked carefully but didn't enter the room yet. He was waiting for an answer, but Pein only heard the sound of Ame eating apples. She didn't want to talk to anyone at all. Ame didn't feel like saying anything. She just waited for him to come in. For god's sake he was the leader of Akatsuki. No door could stop him.

"Why aren't you barging in?" Ame asked from the bed. Pein's hand was on the door knob but he didn't try to open the door. His forehead was resting against the cold, yet hard surface. Pein wasn't feeling like the leader of Akatsuki at that moment. He was feeling like a typical man. Like any other that you could see on the street. He wasn't Pein of the Akatsuki at that moment.

"I won't come in because you haven't allowed me to come in." Pein said calmly. He was still confused why Ame had even gotten angry in the first place. He even heard that Ame broke Kakuzu's nose just after getting angry on him. Ame smiled softly to herself before she ate the second apple. Her golden eyes didn't leave the door. She could feel that Pein was still there waiting. He wasn't going to come in unless told to and he wasn't going to leave either. Ame sighed deeply and crossed her hands on her chest.

"Alright, come in then...It won't be any use of you standing there behind the door." Pein held back a sigh of relief and pushed the door open before walking in. He wasn't surprised that Ame was sitting there on the bed. The chair was still there where he had sat in the morning.

"Did you really punch Kakuzu in the face?" Pein asked calmly. Ame looked at him cautiously. She was quite happy that her arms were crossed on her chest because otherwise he could see the damage of her right hand.

"Would I be in trouble if I did?" Pein's mouth curled into a smirk and he decided to play along with Ame's game.

"Have you been behaving well?" Ame held back a gulp. Now that she started to think of it, she wasn't really nice to him in the morning, but she still kept her cool.

"Depends on how you define behaving well." Pein crossed his fingers and got up. He leaned close to Ame's face, his eyes piercing into Ame's, making her heart beat faster and carefully pulled her right hand. He slid his long fingers over the hand with a smirk.

"Oh and what might this be?" He asked playfully. If that had been someone useless like Deidara or Hidan then Ame would've punched him. Really, square in the face, but with her other hand because the right hand was injured as it is. Ame tried pulling her hand away.

"It's nothing." She said carefully but Pein held her hand in place before he dropped the playful act because joke was over. He examined the hand and let it go.

"Never punch Kakuzu, you're lucky that you didn't break any of your bones, but I'm still going to wrap it up. I'll be right back." Pein pulled away from her and left the room. He felt a bit lost because he couldn't exactly tell her what to do and what not to because it would seem too weird to other people. It wasn't the best option, but it seemed that Ame had to find everything out on her own and probably in the hard way.

He went to the bathroom where they kept some gauze and took a roll. Calmly he walked back to Ame's room. Mentally he was hitting himself. Why was he even doing anything like that? And why didn't Sasori at least tell her to wrap it up. She wasn't dumb but was as forgetting as a child. He didn't knock this time and walked straight to the room and to Ame's bed. Gently but quickly he wrapped the gauze around her wrist.

"Why did you get so upset?" Pein asked the question that had been torturing his mind for quite a while. Ame smiled slightly, trying to respond as nicely as possible.

"It's none of your concern." Pein wasn't happy with that answer and he sighed.

"I can't avoid mistakes in the future if I don't know where I was wrong." Ame crossed her hands carefully on her chest and smiled.

"You're men so deal with it. I'm going to go to bed now so it'd be nice if you left." Pein didn't say anything and he didn't even feel hurt. This was more like a challenge for him because he wanted to be the one to crack her open. He gave her a small nod and got up. When he closed the door he waited to hear her going under the covers before he walked away to his own room.

Pein's room was located in a much more private area of the hideout. It wasn't much different from the other bedrooms, except for the fact that it was slightly bigger and had more stuff in it. Most of them were boxes and boxes of files. Some he still needed and some he still didn't, but he couldn't throw those away that were in his room. There were searches of Orochimaru, some spare names just in case someone from the organisation dies and info about different bloodlines. Pein took off his Akatsuki cloak and dropped it on an armchair and slowly walked to his bed before collapsing on it.

He rolled onto his back and sighed deeply. The day had been very tiring for him. His eyes were closed but he heard someone come in. Pein didn't even need to look because he knew that the only person who would march in like that would be Konan. The blue haired woman walked calmly to Pein's armchair and sat down. Her arms were crossed on her chest and her face was probably blank. Pein didn't even bother to look.

"Why did you need the gauze for? You don't look hurt." Konan asked calmly. She wasn't angry, just maybe a small twitch annoyed. Pein didn't sigh like he wanted to because he really wasn't in the mood of talking anymore.

"Ame had punched Kakuzu in the face and because Sasori is such an asshole I wrapped up her hand." Konan grunted as a response and her eyebrow rose.

"Are you getting a soft spot on her?" She asked carefully and Pein's eyes opened and he looked at the ceiling blankly.

"No, I'm not." He said with a kind voice. He usually used that voice only around Konan, but in his mind Pein remembered that he had used it around Ame too.

"You mustn't get attached to the members Pein...It won't do any good for anyone." Pein sat up and looked Konan straight into the eye.

"Then should I treat you like I treat everyone else?" Konan's pinkie finger made a sharp twitch but she didn't say anything yet.

"This is different."

"No it's not. This is an attachment and it hasn't bothered anyone in the organisation." Pein knew that the words sounded harsh, maybe even too harsh but it was needed. Konan looked hurt, she really did but Pein knew that sometimes she needed that.

"I don't want to lose you." Konan said quietly, almost in a whisper. Pein crossed his hands on his chest.

"Firstly, you won't be losing me just because I make friends with other people. I'm not some kind of a necklace that you could lose. I can take care of myself mostly, but Ame isn't a threat to me so I'm going to keep talking to her." Konan sighed deeply and got up.

"That proves it already. Don't get too close to her Pein." With those words Konan left the room. Pein stared at the door with an empty look in his eyes before he got up and turned off the light to go to bed.

Ame couldn't sleep. Her golden eyes were still open. Something was up or wrong...something felt different. She couldn't put her finger on the right answer, but it was right in front of her and it was driving her insane. She rolled in her bed, unable to settle down so she could fall asleep quietly. Even after an hour she was still wide awake, the only thing surrounding her was darkness. Ame's eyes were adjusted to darkness and she could make out the lines of the furniture and other items. Her eyes looked left and right in the room, as if the answer could be somewhere in there.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Another meeting had just ended. Pein watched as members scattered with their new missions. The only one's staying in the base were Pein, Itachi and Ame. Her golden eyes didn't move from him not even once. Pein simply ignored her and just walked away. Ame's mouth almost fell open. He was just ignoring her like that. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Ame heard a faint whisper a bit away from her right ear. Her golden eyes shut open and she looked around. Ame didn't expect to see anything. She let her eyes scan over the room again before she got up and left. _Stupid Oreos...if that poor spirit is here because of you I'm going to crush something more than your toe. _Ame thought to herself and headed to the kitchen. It was the place Pein just had to be in.

For her surprise he wasn't there. Ame was yet again hungry, and she just happened to be in the kitchen, in an empty kitchen as a matter of fact, Itachi doesn't count because he rarely talks, so she got out some ingredients to bake cookies. She turned on the oven and started to remember the recipe. Her mother used to use that one whenever guests came. Until her mother was 27 she could only bake those chocolate chipped cookies and she only ate cookies every day, but along with her weird persona she also had a weird metabolism and surprisingly didn't get big. Of course being a ninja also had its perks. Ame stopped mixing when she heard the fain whisper again.

"Do you like cookies? I really enjoy them. It's my mother's recipe you know." She said with a friendly voice. Ame didn't expect to hear the spirit just like that, but from her experience it helped if you just...talked to the spirit. It helped with the bonding and sometime in the future the spirit's voice will grow louder. In her clan music was always associated with spirits and everything supernatural. People in her clan were quite spiritual, but only a few still managed to hear ghosts after growing older. All the children can hear ghosts, in some rare occasions the babies could see ghosts, but as they grow older they become more rational and realistic and the spirits just fade away for them. Itachi was a bit confused, was Ame talking to him?

Ame couldn't hear that faint whisper anymore. She came and went as the spirit wanted. Ame instead focused on her cookies. They had to be really good so she could keep them all and Pein would be begging for one because Ame wasn't going to give him any. It will serve him right for being such an asshole friend. Ame heard the door open but she didn't turn around to say something nasty. Pein walked in and sat down behind the table.

"Are you baking cookies by any chance?" He asked with his cold voice. Ame started giggling. It sounded so funny he said it with his (probably) unemotional face and blank voice. She giggled but didn't answer his question.

"Could you be angry at me for some reason?" Ame's hand almost snapped the spoon into a half. She heard the spirit giggle from somewhere in the distance. She turned around sharply and was about to say something really nasty, but she went back to her cookies. We mustn't forget the cookies because they are essential. She was almost finished with the dough. Ame could pour all of her anger into the dough that she was mixing with all fury possible. Okay with all fury possible without breaking anything. Pein sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair.

"You know it's going to be really boring if you don't talk to me." Pein said, mentally slapping himself for sending EVERYONE away to missions. Sasori was just paired up with Deidara again while Konan was with Tobi. He watched patiently as Ame placed the cookies into the oven and sat on the kitchen counter, waiting for them to get ready. Pein couldn't help but to like the good smell that was slowly filling the room.

"Are you never going to talk to me?" Pein asked again, trying to make a conversation with Ame. The black haired woman crossed her hands on her chest and smirked a little. She would love ignoring him all the time but sadly it was quite close to impossible so she wasn't going to do it. Pein WAS talking to her just a moment ago, but that still was no excuse for his ignoring for the last week. Just that moment Ame got a brilliant idea. If Pein thought that she was a real idiot and a lunatic he wouldn't talk to her anymore. Itachi had his usual blank look on his face, but in reality he was listening quite carefully because it seemed interesting. He wasn't used to not knowing what was going on between everyone. Itachi was the gossip girl of the Akatsuki.

"You know you have a spirit in the hideout. I heard her after the meeting." Ame said as a matter of factly. She expected for Pein to squeal in horror and run out, even though it was pretty much impossible, but it never happened sadly enough. Pein just looked at her blankly before chuckling. That was something that he didn't expect from Ame. Even Itachi allowed his eyebrow to rise.

"That, I didn't know." Pein said with a slightly amused voice. Ame crossed her hands on her chest and her golden eyes moved away from Pein.

"You know, you can get a lot of information from a person when you talk to them...Just so you'd know." Pein mentally slapped himself. So that was the reason why Ame was angry. Itachi smirked a little. As the gossip girl he knew everything. He knew that Konan was a bit hurt that Pein got a new friend and that Pein ignored Ame because of that and now he had the joy of watching it all from the side. The notorious leader of the Akatsuki sighed deeply.

"Sorry about that." He said almost with a monotone voice. Itachi was still there and even though it really didn't help he needed to convince himself that he did everything smirked and grinned the same time. How is that even possible!?

"May I have one of your extraordinary cookies?" He asked with his usual voice and seducing face. Ame smiled brightly and got him one of her steaming hot cookies and gave it to Itachi. The weasel got up and walked away calmly. Pein looked at the cookies.

"Could I have one?" He asked as nicely as possible. Ame put them into a pretty pink bowl she found from the cabinet and picked the bowl up from the counter and held it protectively with her and glared at Pein.

"You should've thought of that before ignoring me." Even though there was no possible way that Pein could've known that Ame was going to bake cookies some day. Ame smiled victoriously because the effect was exactly what she waited for. Pein looked as if someone hit his favourite puppy.

"Itachi never talks to you." Pein noted. Ame started laughing and shook her head. Pein's cheeks turned red. That was a bad example.

"As a matter of fact Itachi does talk to me and he was kind enough to point out where the kitchen is when I arrived here the first time, so no cookies for you." Pein sighed deeply, very deeply and Ame marched away from him with a victorious smile on her lips. Poor Pein was going to watch how Itachi and Ame eat her delicious chocolate chipped cookies. She headed back to her room, took a book and walked through the room corridor a few times, until she found the door that had Itachi written on it. Ame knocked three times and walked in. She found Itachi on the bed, writing into a black book that had 'black book' written on it. _Isn't it a bit obvious? _Ame asked from herself. Itachi looked up from his book and Ame pulled the door shut and walked up to the bed and plopped herself on it, without asking Itachi's permission. Itachi was still eating the cookie Ame had given him.

"Is that black book your diary or something?" Ame asked carefully and Itachi smirked a little. He finished his cookie and took another one. He was actually a bit surprised that Ame didn't bite her hand or something like that. She took one herself and placed her book a bit away. She was expecting that Itachi would sit in a corner in his room all day and do nothing but think about how life sucks deep throat.

"This is the gossip and secret book of the Akatsuki. Every dirty secret I hear goes straight here." Ame was quite surprised that someone like Uchiha Itachi even owned a book like that. The Akatsuki really was a big group of sissies and failures if Itachi could fill an entire book with the gossip and secrets. She looked at him with a smirk on her lips.

"Ooh, am I in it?!" Ame asked with an excited voice. Itachi turned a few pages back and slid his eyes over the entries and chuckled over a few before answering.

"Right now you are in 3. Deidara has to be in at least 30." Partially Ame didn't want to know what could they be, but a part of her was quite curious what could Itachi write about her. When she tried to see what was written in it Itachi snapped the book close and grinned slightly.

"This is top secret...Maybe I'll show you some day." Ame pouted and ate another cookie. Itachi got out a scroll and started to read it and Ame took her book and started to read it when an idea popped into her head.

"Itachi, you know everything that goes on in the Akatsuki right?" Itachi looked over the scroll with an evil glare. Ame was holding her breath.

"Don't underestimate me! I know what goes around everywhere." Ame grinned widely and put her chin on her hands and looked Itachi with a sweet look. Itachi sighed and took the scroll away from his face.

"What do you want to know?" He asked calmly, hoping that Ame wouldn't ask something really random that he possibly couldn't know, but he was THE Uchiha Itachi. He knew everything.

"Why wouldn't Pein talk to me throughout the entire week? Surely the great Uchiha might know something about his personal affairs with anyone?" Itachi mentally sighed in relief. That was an easy question. Anyone in the Akatsuki knew the answer, anyone who had been there more than just 2 weeks. He sensed for any chakra anywhere near but didn't feel Pein's chakra so he could talk freely.

"Rumours go that Konan is completely in love with Pein but he won't love her back like a lover, and usually Konan hasn't been jealous or possessive because Pein isn't close with anyone, but now you showed up and Pein has actually been nice to you and Konan probably thinks that you want Pein so she's been possessive, and Konan knows that Pein cares of her more than anyone else...and a little time ago she told Pein that he shouldn't get attached to you." Ame almost crushed the cookie that she was holding.

"That woman is the most insane...I have no words anymore!" Ame had troubles with keeping her voice down. Itachi sighed and picked up the scroll again. He knew very little of Konan and Pein's past that he didn't dare to say anything to Ame. It wasn't his place to say anything anyway. Ame got up from the bed and was about to leave when she turned around.

"You can keep the cookies." She said hastily. Itachi had this my-pleasure grin on his face and Ame closed the door to his room. She ran back to the kitchen and was glad that Pein was still there.

"So Konan is the reason you didn't talk to me!?" She asked from him. Pein's eyes looked surprised and he stared at the woman in the doorway.

"That is none of your business." He pressed through his teeth. Ame crossed her hands on her chest and sighed.

"I just stated the reason. So does she have a special reason or is the pretty lady just twisted in the head?" Ame realized that she had gone too far. It didn't sound so bad in her head. Within a second Pein had his hand tightly gripped around Ame's neck and she was pressed against the wall. Pein's face was just an inch away from Ame's but she wasn't scared. She wasn't scared yet.

"I told you already, that it isn't your business. What do you know about Konan anyway? Nothing really, and she has the every right to be possessive, and you have no right to call her twisted, she has gone through hell and you know nothing about it so just shut up." He let Ame go and walked away. Ame couldn't breathe or move, her body just slid onto the ground and she sat there patiently.

"Get up we have a mission."


	7. Chapter 7

7.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ame yelled and got up from her chair. She crossed her hands on her chest and glared at Pein and Sasori. Ame tried to avoid glaring Pein because he was still angry on her probably. Sasori sighed and leaned back in his chair. _Stupid women..._ He thought and looked at Pein with the I-told-you look. Pein looked Ame and they had a mini staring competition.

"I'm not joking. I need you to go to your clan's main house and get us a scroll." Ame laughed and started walking in small circles. That was completely ridiculous. Yes, it was true that she really wanted to see her parents again and so on, but she could lay out more than 2 reasons why not to go. Stealing from her family was the smallest of them.

"You people are just so sick, twisted and cruel you know that right!?" Sasori rolled his eyes. Ame got an idea. Sasori was an ass and she could make that mission very uncomfortable for him, but it's going to be very disturbing for her...There's just a slight chance that Sasori will feel worse.

"Sasori you have to become my lover for the time we're in the mansion." Ame said quietly. Sasori's eyebrow twitched and he glared at Ame. He slammed his palm onto the table.

"Why would I do that?" He asked through his teeth. Ame sighed dramatically and waved her hand. Sasori glared at her hand like he was going to rip it off. Only because he wanted her as her new puppet he wasn't going to ruin her body as much as possible.

"Don't think that I enjoy this. Okay...to make a long story short you also need to get in and my mum will be completely blinded if we tell her that you're my lover because she'll be like "Yay babies are coming!" and then I don't have to kill any people from my clan to get a stupid scroll that I can find easily if I pay them a visit." Pein smirked a little and Sasori felt that his patience will snap soon.

"Do your parents know what you're a wanted criminal?" Pein asked and Ame started laughing. She had trouble holding back tears.

"We are very protective in our clan. They would protect me even if Konoha would attack us to get me." Sasori sighed deeply and Pein was looking blank again.

"This sounds fair enough for me." Pein said calmly and got up from the chair.

"Can I be your abusive boyfriend? Would your mother like that too?" Sasori asked with fake happiness and sarcasm. Ame looked at him with a smirk on her face and walked out of the room to pack and get some food for her. She went straight to her room and changed and packed some spare clothing for her. She locked the door like always and went to the kitchen. In the hallway she saw Sasori who looked perfectly calm again. That didn't make Ame so happy anymore because she liked the angry mad Sasori.

It took them about 30 minutes before they could get moving. They would have to travel for one and a half days to get to Ame's home. It was in the east corner of the fire country. Like the last time they were going to stop in grass village and in the morning enter the fire country.

"Please believe me that it will be uncomfortable for me also...My mother might make some really weird jokes and my twin sister might start asking you embarrassing questions about our "sex life" and so on..." Sasori sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had to act like a happy boyfriend and kiss with Ame, and hold hands with Ame, and hug Ame and just be nice to Ame. That is a lot of Ame and a lot of being nice.

"I'm not going to do this..." Sasori growled. Missions were important to him and Pein happened to be in a bad mood, which is also Ame's fault but playing mister nice guy and boyfriend just wasn't something that he would do. Ame stopped and placed her hands on her hips.

"Sasori please, I already made Pein angry and if we go back and say that the mission failed he's really going to kill me...I know that you don't care and you probably want me to be your puppet or whatever but please, just this once help me." Sasori thought about his options. He could just suck it up and lose a nice puppet or he could say no and get a new puppet, but then he will be partnered up with Deidara again...that was something he really didn't want to do. Ame was holding her breath, but when she saw the 'it' look on Sasori's face she started jumping up and down.

"Oh my god thank you Sasori!" She screamed and did a small I'm-not-going-to-be-killed victory dance. Sasori mentally sighed. He really didn't want to have Deidara as his partner again.

"I'm doing it for myself...when Pein would be through with you I have no use of you because I need a well shaped body." Ame didn't start to push it because she was thankful that Sasori even agreed to do it, even if Sasori acts like a bad boyfriend and acts all evil, her parents will love him because in their clan they all have twisted minds...almost. Ame and Sasori didn't make any stops on their way to Grass village. She just ate on the way. By midnight they reached the Grass village and even stayed in the same hotel again.

"I should tell you a bit about my family." Ame said as she threw her backpack onto the bed and sat on it. Sasori lied down onto the other one and stared at the ceiling. He just grunted as a response, but Ame read out an 'okay' from that grunt.

"Alright...I have 2 sisters. The older one's name is Ayame, the younger one's name is Ayumi, but everyone calls them Aya and Ayu. We are all one year apart. Aya has got 2 kids, older one's name is Yumi and the younger one is Yuna, again, both are one year apart. You don't have to worry about Aya because she mainly is with Yumi and Yuna. Ayu maybe has a boyfriend now but I don't think that she has any kids. My mother's name is Akane and my father's name is Akio. You also don't have to worry about them because *deep breath* you look quite handsome and they are into cute guys so they'll be blinded by your sexiness." Sasori only needed to hear the names and connections once and he had already memorised them. All of the names were so alike to each other that it almost made his head spin, if it could happen.

"So, don't ask Ayame about her husband because he is dead now, he died last year and she starts to cry when anyone even mentions him. You do have to worry about Ayumi because she is the curious one and also the perverted one. She might follow you, me or both of us around and ask embarrassing questions. My mother will probably jump around and be all happy, my father is quite moody, one moment he is the happy king and the other moment he can be quite serious. You don't have to act happy and smile but let out some emotion. We don't have to kiss and that stuff but holding hands or something like that would complete the act I guess." Sasori could imagine Ame's family. It would be like 6 happy Ame's are jumping around; one of them would be male and have short hair.

"In our family we all have black hair and golden eyes, but I'm not sure about Yumi and Yuna because their father had blue eyes. The current clan leader is my family. Ayame is the next leader when my parents pass away and so on. Before I left home we had the only pure family. No one had to go to the side clan and that's the reason why my grandmother and father were chosen as leaders before my mother and father, but they passed away about 10 years ago I think." Sasori mentally sighed. It WILL be like 6 happy Ame's are jumping around.

"How are the other people in your clan? I don't think that they will trust an outsider since it seems like to be a much closed up clan. Like a village itself." Ame had thought about it and that was pretty much her only worry. They would accept her back without question because she belongs there, is the second heir of the clan and people don't kick you out of there just because you ran off and became a criminal of some sort, but Sasori...that was a completely different story.

"If you get my parents to trust you, the clan has no other option but to accept it...Definitely there will be people who will talk behind our backs but as long as YOU don't do anything suspicious it'll be fine." Sasori didn't say anything. So all he had to do was not be suspicious.

"How are you going to get the scroll?" Ame had also thought about that too, and she was worried about that because it could go so wrong. Ame bit her lower lip.

"I should have some books and scrolls I borrowed from our family's library...so I can use the excuse that I'm taking them back and borrow some new stuff along with the scroll we need, but you can't come to the library because there we also hold some stuff that is only available to me, my sisters and my parents." Sasori was satisfied enough.

"Does Konoha have any connections with your clan?" Ame got up from the bed and started gathering things to have a shower.

"My clan has promised Konoha that we will help them when there's a war, but besides that we didn't have any other connections with them. The clan's main and side houses are quite far from Konoha anyway." Sasori nodded and Ame went to have a shower. Sasori kind of dozed off. He was in no mood to stay awake but he was mentally tired and wanted some time off.

Sasori couldn't really drift away before Ame went to bed. She ran around for quite a while, brushing her teeth or drying her hair. Even when she was in bed Ame couldn't relax. She could tell that Sasori was still awake.

"Do you think that my parents will be happy to see me? Even after all these years...All what I have are predictions, but I have no solid proof that they will take me back." Sasori didn't even bother to turn to her. Somewhere quite deep inside he felt a pinch of pity in him. At least Ame's parents were alive, he was always alone and he still is.

"Just get some sleep." Ame got up from the bed sharply and Sasori groaned before opening his eyes. This was annoying. Ame's face looked as if it was made of stone, but it did look angry. She then opened the window and jumped out and ran off. Sasori got up from the bed sharply.

"That woman is just!" He growled. Sasori was planning to rest and clear his mind, and now he had to deal with a moody woman.

When Sasori got out Ame was out of his sight already. Searching for her chakra was pretty much impossible because it was a shinobi village. He had to do it old-school way by just searching the area.

Sasori was quite sure that she didn't go back to the city but checked it first anyway. All of the pubs, bars and restaurants were mostly closed, but Ame wasn't in any of those that were still open. Sasori was quite sure now that Ame wasn't in the town. He did remember how Ame admired the nature there. Sasori took his course to the woods.

"As if we have any time for this..." He mumbled under his breath as his eyes scanned through the dark forest. Ame wearing only black was only making it worse. Sasori searched for 2 hours. Under the moonlight the forest had a green glow that wasn't there during daylight. When he was getting nearer to a river the light was more blue than green. Sasori turned to his left sharply to see Ame standing at the edge of the river, very close to the water. He sighed and jumped over to her, stopping a bit away from her.

"Get back to the hotel room already." Sasori said annoyed. He didn't want to touch her, because he just isn't the type of man who likes physical contact a lot. Ame let out a bitter laugh.

"I never thought that I'd meet anyone in my life that can bring out this side of me. Yet you can bring out the worst of me and you don't give a damn about it. You don't care if I'm hurt or broken...you just want a well oiled machine that will do missions one by one without any rest or desires and emotions. I can't be that. Two selfish people can't work together as a team. Just what on earth are you?" Sasori was surprised and very shocked. He didn't like what Ame said, not at all, but he could tell that it was the truth.

He didn't need to rest or feel. Sasori was the perfect machine like Uchiha Itachi, only that he didn't have any emotional attachments. Itachi couldn't cut them all out because he still loved his brother, his village. But Sasori...he had no love, respect or admiration towards anyone but himself.

"I'm a puppet."


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Ame couldn't remember walking back to the hotel room. She didn't remember falling asleep or waking up. Mentally she woke up on the way to her home. The image was carved into Ame's face when Sasori took off his Akatsuki cloak, revealing the true him. The image of the cylinder in his chest with the word 'scorpion' on it was in her mind. At first she thought that he was a real monster, but when Ame started to think about it, Sasori was just lonely. They were getting closer and closer to her home by the second. Sasori didn't even try to talk with Ame. He couldn't quite understand was Ame sad, shocked or both of them.

"You should cheer up a bit. Your parents won't be happy when you look like that." Ame smiled a little and Sasori mentally sighed in relief. Even though the happy Ame was annoying, the depressed Ame was even worse. She had pushed the images and feelings away again until next time. Soon she saw a familiar building.

"This is the side building...we're about 15 minutes away from the main house." She said happily. Sasori's face didn't change and he was dead serious again. Ame didn't mind and that was the way it had to be. Sasori did let his eyes slide over the side building. It was a midsized mansion and it was a classical Japanese style house. They speed up to reach the mansion. Everything was quiet still because it was very early in the morning.

After 15 minutes a big mansion was seen in the distance. Ame smiled widely at the familiar building. She saw two people ahead on the road. Ame could tell that they were from her clan because of the tattoos on their bodies. Both of them looked at her and Sasori cautiously as they were coming closer.

"You have no business here travellers; I guess you got lost on your way." The left one stated rudely. Ame smirked a little and raised her top from her belly to show a bit of her tattoo.

"Actually, we do, I'm Ame, daughter of Akane and Akio. This man here is with me." Both of them gasped and their gazes were on the ground in a second.

"We apologize sincerely, you've been absent for the past few years so we didn't recognize you immediately. Please, go to your parents Ame-Sama." Ame smiled kindly and Sasori next to her walked past them. The guards both disappeared to their hiding spots again.

"How are you going to find your parents in this mansion?" Sasori asked calmly as Ame slid open the front door. Both of them took off their shoes and started wandering in the halls. They were mostly empty because everyone was having breakfast. The lead family eats in a separate room.

"Because this is my home, okay...Act like my boyfriend." Ame said as they stopped in front of a door. Sasori assumed that this was it. Ame slid the door open and walked in with Sasori next to her. 5 pairs of golden eyes and a pair of blue eyes were looking at them before someone screamed and jumped on Ame.

"AME I MISSED YOU!" A girl with black pigtails hugged Ame, almost knocking her over. Ame groaned and pushed the girl off of her.

"Ayumi, what the heck, you don't jump on to people!" She yelled on her younger sister. Just in a few seconds her family was there hugging her. Sasori felt like this was his worst nightmare. They all looked like Ame with their golden eyes and black hair and happy faces, except for Yuna who had blue eyes.

"Oh Ame darling, your father and I thought that you won't come back anymore!" Akane said, almost crying of happiness. Ame was rubbing the back of her head and sighed.

"Come on mom...It's not like I died...I just went to see the world and brought back a man with me. Sasori and I just thought that we should pay you a visit." Ayumi grinned viciously and touched Sasori's cheek.

"Are you single?" She asked with a vicious grin. A spoon hit the back of Ayumi's head. Ayumi turned around sharply to her older sister who was currently feeding Yumi and Yuna.

"What the hell was that for Ayame?!" Ayame shot Ayumi a nasty glare before sticking out her tongue for her.

"Didn't Ame just say that she brought a man back with her? Obviously Sasori is no available if he's Ame's boyfriend, idiot." Ayumi mumbled the last word. The family sat back down and two extra chairs were brought for Ame and Sasori. They were seated right to the opposite of Ame's parents.

"So, are you planning any kids?" Asked Akane as the first thing, making Ame almost choke while drinking tea.

"Mom, don't ask stuff like that! It's private!" Ame yelled and Sasori held back a sigh.

"I like babies and heirs." Akane said with an innocent face. Ame rolled her eyes at her mother.

"You already have Ayumi, Ayame, Me, Yuna and Yumi. How many do you need anyway?" A dirty smirk appeared on Akane's lips.

"Do you want to know?" Ayumi laughed and slapped Akane to the back of her head.

"Oh god, mother that's dirty!" She yelled laughing. Ayame just giggled and Yumi and Yuna started laughing at the look on Akane's face.

"How long are you two planning to stay?" Akio asked curiously. Ame and Sasori exchanged glances with each other.

"I'm not sure yet...probably a few days but maybe shorter or longer. Nothing's sure yet. I guess we'll be leaving when we won't show up to breakfast?" Ayumi started laughing really hard.

"I thought that not showing up to breakfast means that you're doing a quickie." Sasori and Ame both flinched. A rice ball was smashed to Ayumi's face. Ayame glared at her evilly.

"What the heck are you thinking!? Firstly, we're eating Ayumi so keep your dirty thoughts to yourself and my kids don't want to hear about sex and fucking when they aren't even 10 yet! Sheesh, one pervert is enough, what am I going to do if there are 3!" She got up sharply and picked Yumi and Yuna up and marched away with a yelling Ayumi behind her. Ame sighed deeply and send an apologetic look to Sasori.

"Your room is still clean; we have had someone clean it once in a month. You have a double bed anyway so you and Sasori will be fine I guess." Akio said calmly with a smile. He reached out his hand to Sasori and he took it calmly.

"You have left a good first impression and I'm sure I will grow to like you even more through the days. Welcome to the family...at least you're not loud like those other goofy idiots." Akio added to the end when he heard someone fall and something break. It did sound expensive. He got up and sighed.

"I have to go check that out." Akio said and got up from the table and disappeared out from the door, leaving only Sasori, Ame and Akane in the room.

"You know you have to keep him away from the training grounds right? I'm sure that other people here are swallowing their pride already by letting him even enter the main house, alright? I don't want to insult you in any way Sasori, I'm just thinking of the clan and also you...Because I'm sure that you know what Ame can do...and we don't want anything to happen accidentally." She said with a kind smile. Sasori gave Akane a small nod and they both got up with Ame and left.

"Is it okay with you if we go to my room now?" Ame asked nicely from Sasori who gave her a small nod. The halls had more people in there now. Some had already heard of the visitor and the lead family's daughter and they didn't look so surprised. Some people who Ame knew stopped to say hello to her and meet Sasori, but those who didn't know anything looked at Sasori suspiciously. Now Sasori could see how easily they took her back. The members acted as if she was never gone for years without a word. They acted as if she had to go to a small mission and just got back. Ame stopped in front of the door to her room and slid it open. Sasori went in first. Ame closed the door behind her.

In the middle of the room was a double bed. On the left was a closet filled with Ame's clothes, on the left was a door to the bathroom and a desk with some books, scrolls and papers on it and right at the front was a door to the balcony. Ame dropped her bag to the corner of the room and walked straight to the balcony and sat down. Sasori followed her and sat down on a different mat.

"I'm sorry about my family but I kind of warned you I guess." Sasori shrugged and Ame looked at the people moving in the halls. There really was no place like home.

"When are you going to get the scroll?" Sasori asked bluntly, but quietly. Ame shrugged.

"We can't stay here for too short, because otherwise it'll look suspicious...we're going to have to stay for at least 5 days I think." Sasori held back a deep sigh, just in case someone is watching and gave her a small nod.

"Alright then, I guess I should get used to you then." He said quietly and moved his mat next to Ame's and sat there instead. She looked at Sasori as if he was crazy. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Haven't you acted before? You have to act all the time, even in private just in case anyone comes or sees." Ame looked at him for a long moment before leaning against Sasori and resting her head on his shoulder. Sasori tensed, but he didn't completely relax. Someone knocked on the door and walked in freely. Ame didn't even have to look who it was.

"Oh my good you are so lovey-dovey!" Ayumi said happily and walked to the balcony and sat onto her knees in front of Sasori and Ame.

"Don't just come in like that!" Ame yelled and Ayumi took Ame's hand and pulled her up.

"Sorry my dear but I'm going to steal Ame from you. I hope you don't mind." She started dragging Ame away.

"Steal me where? I can't just leave him alone!" Ame yelled helplessly, but just on that moment Yumi and Yuna ran in with Ayame walking behind them. Ayumi shut the door and started walking quite fast with Ame with her.

"Where are you taking me?" Ame asked, but deep inside she kind of knew the answer already. She had to go in front of the advisors and her parents to explain her actions. Ayumi smiled reassuringly and pulled her through some more corridors and stopped in front of black double doors.

"Wish you luck...find us later." She said and walked off. Ame took a deep breath in and pushed the double doors open and closed them behind her. She was in the familiar room, but the last time it had been empty. The three advisors and Ame's parents sat behind a long table. Ame walked in front of it and sat down on her knees, bowing in front of them. She waited few seconds before sitting up again.

"It's very nice to have you back home, Ame-Sama, but we can't help but to wonder, where have you been all this time and what were the reasons for you leaving?" Ame knew that something like this would come. She held her expression calm, with a soft smile on it.

"I was all around the world. I'm sorry for leaving without really saying anything, but I felt like I want to see the world and live my life." The advisors nodded and proceeded with the questioning.

"How did you meet this Sasori and who is he?" Ame could feel a tense feeling in her gut. She didn't like questions like that.

"I met Sasori in Hidden Grass. It was just by accident. We fell in love and have been travelling together for about a year, and a few days ago we decided that it's time to pay home a visit and he could meet my family." Again they nodded slowly.

"Alright then, but does he know about your bloodline ability?" Ame paused and nodded.

"Yes, he does, but it's not a problem." My parents looked surprised and so did the advisors.

"It's something he chose not to share with me yet, so I don't know how this is possible." Ame could feel the uncomfortable twitch in her gut when she lied to her family and the advisors. They didn't press it any further.

"I heard that you two are planning to leave again soon?" Ame nodded. "To where may I ask?" Ame smiled politely.

"We're not sure yet where, most likely south." The advisor on the very left asked something from the other two. Ame watched them cautiously and they turned back to her.

"Alright, you may leave." Ame got up and left the room, she tried to calm herself. She ran around the place, trying to find Sasori. She found him sitting with Ayumi and Ayame, watching Yumi and Yuna play in the garden. Ayumi and Ayame were fighting again about some perverted thing. When Sasori saw Ame he got up from the bench and excused himself and walked up to Ame and took her hand. They started walking back to Ame's room. Both of them didn't say a word before they got back to Ame's room.

"Where were you taken?" Sasori demanded and Ame sat down on the bed and sighed deeply.

"To the advisors and my parents, they asked me questions about my absence and you." Sasori flinched but stayed calm.

"And what did you tell them?" He continued calmly. Ame sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"That I left to travel, met you in hidden grass and that we've been together for a year and decided to pay them a visit and I also told them that we have been travelling the world together and that we're planning to go to south somewhere after a few days." Ame held her breath and Sasori sighed.

"You should've told them less." He said with an annoyed voice. Ame shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"They were the advisors. If they ask you answer." Sasori didn't do anything. He knew that there was nothing to do now. He was glad that Ame didn't forget to tell him or something because if their stories go apart they are in deep shit. Sasori pat Ame on her head. She looked surprised but didn't say anything back.

"We have to go to dinner around 6 o' clock." Sasori nodded and they lied down on the bed.

Ame and Sasori were both dressed into casual clothes as they walked to the dining room, hand in hand. Like a real couple. Only Ayumi, Akane and Akio were in the dining room when Sasori and Ame arrived.

"Others will be here in a moment." Akio said as they waited for everyone else to arrive. One by one they did come and maids served the dinner.

Dinner went like every usual dinner. Akio constantly asked questions from Sasori about him and his life with Ame.

"What are you going to name your first child?" Akane asked and Ame gasped.

"I told you that we're not having any babies!" Sasori smirked a little and Ame snorted.

"If it were a girl I'd name her Satsuki, if it were a boy I'd name him Shin." He said coolly. Ame's mouth almost fell open. Besides the fact that Sasori said something more than 2 words he actually picked decent baby name's that Ame could like. Ayame smiled.

"Those are beautiful names Sasori. Are you a ninja?" Everyone's attention was back at Sasori again. He looked quite serious again.

"Yes I am." He answered shortly, just satisfying the question without any details.

"Are you a good ninja?" Yuna asked with her adorable childish voice and big blue eyes. Sasori shrugged.

"I'd say I'm not bad, but I'm no prodigy." Ame held back a laugh. Sasori could rival Uchiha Itachi, the legendary gossip girl. After that they didn't ask so many questions from Ame and Sasori. They excused themselves from the dinner by saying that they're tired from travelling. Ame was tired of the day, mentally and Sasori just wanted to be by his own.

They headed back to their room and Ame literally fell onto the bed. Sasori had to put her under the covers and got next to her and put his hand around Ame's wais, his face just a few inches away from her face.

"Sasori why is your hand curled around my waist?" Ame asked with a sleepy voice. Sasori didn't say anything and Ame fell asleep before she could ask again.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

The next day Sasori and Ame mainly walked around together around the mansion, but as promised Ame kept away from the training grounds and centres. During some point of the day Ame picked up the books she had borrowed quite a while ago and walked to the library. There wasn't a library keeper there so Ame had a lot of time to search for the scroll. She turned around to see Sasori standing there, leaning against a shelf. Ame gasped and almost dropped the scroll for the Akatsuki.

"What the heck Sasori, you're not supposed to be here!" Ame whispered and took a few good books and another scroll with her before walking to Sasori to leave. She heard some steps coming towards the library, but only she got nervous Sasori calmly allowed Ame to drag him to a closet where why were tightly against each other. Ame could feel how hard Sasori's body really was. It had no human softness. She heard some people walking around the library.

"I could've sworn that I saw Ame and Sasori come towards the library..." Ame heard Ayumi sigh. She was probably with Ayame. They walked around the library for a while, trying to find the couple who was hiding in a closet.

"You're breathing too loudly." Sasori whispered in a very quiet voice when Ayame's footsteps were close to the closet. Ayame stopped quite close to the closet.

"Ayumi be very quiet for a second." Ayame said and left without an option Sasori locked his lips with Ame, just for those 10 seconds when Ayumi was listening for anything that would betray their presence in the library. Ame was in a very helpless place. She was being kissed by her fake boyfriend, and she couldn't even push him away because her hands were holding scrolls and books and it was too tight to even move.

"It's hopeless, they're not here." Ayame said and both of them left. Sasori pulled away from Ame who was red as a tomato. They stayed there for another minute before it was sure that no one was there and then Ame got out of the closet.

"That was just...Sasori you really are!" Ame blurted out in anger. Sasori grinned slightly and took the scroll that they needed and hid it into his pouch and took the books that Ame was holding and put them away. She was about to protest but Sasori stopped her.

"If you say that we came from the library it'll look suspicious since Ayumi and Ayame just came to look for us here." Ame sighed and walked out of the library quietly with Sasori and they sneaked to another part of the mansion so no one could say anything suspicious.

"You didn't have to kiss me you know." Ame hissed when they reached the stone garden. They walked to the pond and sat down to the edge of it. Sasori sighed and pulled his fingers through his red hair.

"You didn't have to breathe like a whale. It would've been quite bad if your sisters would've found us." Ame punched his arm, but quite softly so it wouldn't even leave a bruise.

"Well yeah but that doesn't mean that we have to make out in a freaking closet." Sasori chuckled and put his arm around Ame's waist.

"If I would've known that something like that pisses you off so bad I'd kiss you more often." Ame gasped a got up quickly before stomping her foot to the ground.

"Sasori you really are the most confusing man I've ever met!" Sasori looked at Ame blankly. He just couldn't resist asking Ame.

"Did you just stomp your foot?" Sasori asked innocently. Ame took a deep calming breath in and glared Sasori for a while.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning." She mumbled under her breath. Sasori sighed and lied down onto his back.

"Why are we leaving so soon?" Sasori quickly rolled over to his right so Ame's fist wouldn't collide with his face. Ame only hit the ground and Sasori rubbed his forehead.

"You are one abusing woman you know that? I actually like your family to be honest...They're loud, big and annoying...just like I wanted my family to be, but all that I have is my old geezer grandmother and my dead, puppet parents." Ame's look softened and she sat back down. Sasori closed his eyes.

"We're still leaving tomorrow morning Sasori...I've seen my family, they have seen me. We have accomplished everything we had to do." Sasori didn't say anything anymore. He once again had to choose between his desires and responsibilities. Pein would want them back as soon as possible, but he loved this act. He loved acting like Ame's boyfriend, because then he actually had a family. Akio, Akane, Yumi, Yuna, Ayumi, Ayame and Ame herself, they treated him like he is a part of their family. Ame sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"You like having a family, don't you." Sasori wasn't in the mood of lying and acting sighed deeply before nodding.

"It makes me feel less lonely." Ame smiled down to Sasori who looked back up to her lively golden eyes. He reached out his hand to play with one of Ame's black locks.

Akane slid the window close and turned to Akio who was sitting behind the desk, filling some important papers. Akane's long black hair was tied into a tight bun and she was wearing a blue kimono. She smiled softly to her husband whose golden eyes were moving quickly, scanning over the words on the papers.

"I can't understand why the advisors don't want Sasori staying in this mansion. He hasn't caused any trouble and they really do look like they are in love." Akane said softly and walked closer to the table. Akio sighed and stopped writing, putting the brush aside and leaning against the chair.

"I do like him, I really do, but trusting every stranger Ame brings here is wrong. It could get us destroyed." Akane frowned a little and walked up to her husband and kissed him on the forehead.

"Don't worry about it too much." She said and left the room. Akio got up from the chair sharply and walked to the window. He looked down to the garden where Sasori and Ame sat. Yuna and Yumi ran over to them with Ayame behind the two kids. Sasori smiled a little. Ame looked up to the window and straight to his father's eyes. She smiled to him and he smiled back but Ame felt that something was wrong. She didn't let it show on her face. Ame nudged at Sasori and both exchanged words through eyesight.

"We were looking for you two. I could've sworn that I saw you going to the library!" Ame's finger twitched, but she made an innocent, confused look.

"I haven't been to the library for ages!" She exclaimed and Ayumi shrugged. Only Ayame looked at Ame for a few seconds before she dropped it.

"We have to leave tomorrow sadly. Some family stuff popped out from nowhere and we have to be there in 2 or 3 days." Sasori lied smoothly. Ame smiled sadly when he mentioned his family, but that would make this act more sincere. Just saying that they are going to keep travelling is suspicious enough. Yumi and Yuna both sighed sadly and Ayame got up sharply when she remembered something important.

"Yumi and Yuna, your training will start at any minute. Hurry up now." She said friendlily. Yuna and Yumi hugged Sasori goodbye and ran off with Ayumi behind her. Sasori and Ame got up and walked to Ame's room. She walked calmly until they reached her room. Then Ame shut the door quickly, but quietly before turning to Sasori who was already on the bed.

"Something is not right." Ame said with a serious face. Sasori's eyebrow rose and he opened his eyes.

"My family is acting weird...Ayumi and Ayame looking for us...and my dad, he was looking at us from the window and I could tell that something was not right. I think it's best if we leave tonight Sasori..." Sasori looked at Ame with a dead serious face. He sighed deeply and started packing his tings.

"You know that this means that the elders are suspecting me." Ame shook her head and started packing.

"Don't blame it on you only. I don't know how much do you know but I haven't been the nicest on my time outside either." She mumbled and Sasori sighed.

"I'm the suspicious one, you are family to them, but I still would consider the possibility that those advisors aren't sure about me." Sasori said. Ame heard some running steps and Ayumi ran in. Ame was about to protest when Ayumi covered her mouth with her hand.

"You're Sasori from the sand right?" She asked with a worried expression. Ame's eyes widened and Sasori nodded slowly. Ayumi gasped and shook her head.

"You two have to get out of here. Ame, the advisors are planning to prison and kill Sasori and you. Only that you have a chance of survival because mum and dad are on a high spot. They found out that Sasori is from the Akatsuki." Ame's mouth almost fell open before she shook Ayumi.

"All of you knew about it from the start?!" She asked in a whisper, in an angry whisper. A tear slid down Ayumi's cheek.

"Only dad, Ayame and I know. We couldn't tell mum because she wouldn't allow it. I convinced them that I'll help them too...they are coming to make a surprise attack at any second so summon Misao and get out of here. So attack me to make it seem real." Sasori was a bit confused and Ame's mouth fell open.

"This is that serious?" Ayumi groaned quietly.

"You idiot, I wouldn't ask you to summon one of them if it wasn't serious. So do it." Ame smiled lightly to her younger sister. Ayumi always knew the right thing to do.

"They're escaping!" Ayumi yelled just a second before Ame punched her to the gut, sending her flying through the door to the opposite wall. Sasori and Ame took the bags and ran outside. People were running and Ame stopped in the garden. She did the hand seals and put her palm on the ground. A black eagle was summoned. Ame bowed quickly and jumped on with Sasori.

"I'm going to explain on the way but right now I need you to fly as fast as you can Misao-Sama!" Ame yelled when clan members began gathering, along with her mother and father. Akio's face was dead serious while Akane looked confused. The eagle named Misao pushed herself up and bolted away. No arrows were sent flying towards them because they couldn't risk hitting Misao.

"Why did you summon me, Ame?!" Misao demanded with an angry voice. Ame sighed deeply and sat down on the eagle's back.

"I'm sorry Misao-Sama for giving you such a straight request without an explanation, but there are some complications with my clan...I don't quite understand why but the advisors want me and Sasori dead." Misao didn't say anything for quite a while. She flew for another hour before landing on an empty field. Ame and Sasori climbed off. Ame gave Misao a bow.

"Thank you very much for flying this far, Misao-Sama." The eagle's light purple eyes looked at Sasori and Ame.

"I never liked those advisors...going after someone from their clan? I don't know what did you do Ame but I'm on your side." With those words the eagle disappeared. Ame sighed deeply and fell onto her knees.

"Man what a lucky escape...If Misao would've been in a bad mood I'd be dead...no way that they could kill you." Sasori looked at her face for a long time before he swallowed his pride.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked. Ame looked up to him with her lower lip shaking a bit and shook her head. Sasori sighed and hugged her tightly. Ame didn't resist and leaned against him. She really needed the support that moment.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

When Sasori and Ame got back to the hideout Sasori went to the leader alone. Ame quietly walked back to her room, locked the door and had a nice long shower. Sasori knocked on the door of Pein's cabinet before entering. Sasori took the scroll from his pouch and threw it to Pein who caught it from the air and made sure that it was the right scroll.

"The mission was a success, but the advisors of Ame's clan suspected something and were planning to kill us both, but luckily Ame's younger sister warned us and helped us escape." Sasori said with a monotone voice. Pein wasn't listening; he didn't even care what happened there. He didn't want to hear anything about Ame, because she judged Konan without even knowing the reasons and so on. Sasori stopped talking because he recognized the distant look in Pein's eyes and left the room without a word.

When he passed the kitchen he felt an unpleasant aroma. Sasori sighed deeply. _What did those idiots do again? _Sasori asked himself in his mind and slid the door open. Deidara was poking something in the pot that looked grey and quite disgusting. Sasori took a spoon from Itachi's hand and threw it against the back of Deidara's head.

"What on earth are you idiots doing in the kitchen?" He growled. Deidara dropped the pot and looked scared, but then he smiled.

"If you are back then that means that Ame is back too!" He cheered happily and jumped up, almost landing on the pot. Sasori figured out that Deidara was trying to cook something.

"Don't go running to her to have her cook for you. I don't think that she'll be coming out of her room for a while." Itachi looked up from his cereal to Sasori.

"And no Itachi that is not a thing to write into your black book." That didn't scare the Uchiha; he wanted to find out what happened during the mission. Deidara was having a blonde moment (A/N: No I have nothing against blondes, since I am one.)And couldn't figure out the meaning behind Sasori's words. Sasori walked out of the kitchen and slammed the door behind him. He walked through the corridor to his own room to drop his bag there and locked his room door before leaving to his workshop.

Sasori had asked the leader to allow him to use a store room to hold his puppets there and put up a workshop to take care of the puppets there. Sasori opened the door and locked it behind him. He walked around the room, lighting candles so he could see around the workshop. There was a big shelf for all of his scrolls. One wall was covered with tools that he needed and in the back was a table where he took out the organs of the body. That part of the room was a little bit bloody. At the very front was the main desk he used to work on his puppets.

Sasori took a deep breath, feeling the smell of wood and something sweet. It was the smell of his workshop. Sasori walked to the back where his scrolls were and he scanned them with his eyes before he pulled one out. He summoned the puppet and gently placed it on the workshop. That one always needed some touch-ups.

It was already evening when Sasori decided to call it a day. He got up from the chair and put the puppet away. Sasori walked around the room, blowing out all of the candles, making the room darken with every candle he blew out. He walked out of the workshop and locked the door like always and was heading back to his room when he saw Itachi knocking on Ame's door. He sighed deeply and walked over to the Uchiha.

"Didn't I tell you that it's none of your black book material business?" Sasori asked rudely. Itachi crossed his hands on his chest and looked down to the short boy.

"Ame hasn't come out of her room all day. I'm worried you know...do you really think that I'm that heartless and selfish?" He demanded dramatically. Sasori looked at him with a look that clearly said 'well...yeah'. Itachi rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe.

"Back to the main point, Ame hasn't come out of her room all day. You are probably the only one who knows what happened there so maybe she'll react to you." Sasori looked at the door for the longest moment. Itachi walked away carefully while Sasori just stood there. What was he going to say to her anyway? Ame is an adult woman and knows how to take care of herself. Well she should know how to take care of herself.

Sasori turned around sharply and walked away. This was none of his business.

Sasori sat down to breakfast table where everyone seemed hungry and poked at their cereal. Sasori looked at their depressed faces. Even Hidan seemed depressed, and he usually didn't care about anyone, not to mention that Ame had called them sissies.

"I want the fucking bitch to cook us something god damn nice...What did you do dickhead to break our fucking cook anyway?" Hidan asked from Sasori. He looked back at the silver haired man and sighed.

"I didn't do anything...This is something from her personal life...I won't butt in to her life." Sasori said and got himself a cup of coffee. Deidara looked at Sasori for a while and sighed.

"I wish she'd make those chocolate chipped cookies again...You suckers were all out on missions when I got a bowl of those." Itachi said calmly and sipped his tea. Kakuzu's mouth fell wide open.

"I want to taste those cookies!" He said loudly. Tobi clapped his hands and behind his mask he smiled.

"You could, if a certain someone would talk to another certain someone." Deidara said with a hint-hint voice. Sasori groaned and slammed the coffee cup on the table and walked out of the room.

"Do you think the fucker will talk to the bitch?" Hidan asked from Itachi who shook his head and sipped his tea. Hidan groaned and leaned back in the chair. He really wanted to try those cookies, and also have something better to eat than boring cereal.

"Well we shouldn't lose hope...Maybe she will get hungry and come out of her room yeah?" Deidara said with a hopeful voice. Kisame looked up from his cereal and glared at Deidara.

"Do us a favour and shut up already." Kisame said with a sleepy voice. In the mornings he was too sleepy to really understand what he was eating anyway. Deidara stuck out his tongue to Kisame and pulled his fingers through his loose hair and sighed.

This was going to be a long day of fasting unless Sasori does something. Even Hidan had tried to talk to Ame, but even though it was a complete fail he still tried.

Sasori went back to his workshop and continued with the puppet he tried to fix yesterday. He had just barely started when someone knocked on the door and walked in. Sasori got up from the table sharply.

"You people keep out of my workshop alright?!" He yelled angrily. Coming to his room was a wrong step, but coming to his workshop was the worst possible move ever. He glared at the one who had come in. Itachi closed the door calmly and walked past Sasori and sat down on his chair. Sasori sighed deeply and glared at the Uchiha. Itachi was someone he didn't want to attack because Sasori wasn't sure if he could beat him. They had never seriously fought against each other and Sasori knew that Itachi most likely has some very strong tricks up his sleeve.

"Why won't you go to see Ame, at least give it a shot?" Itachi said calmly and Sasori raised his eyebrow.

"Are you an idiot? Didn't I tell you that I don't butt in to other peoples' lives like you do?" Itachi smirked a little and shook his head.

"I'm smart enough to see past that. There is something that you're not saying. Some thought or emotion you have buried deep inside of you, refusing to face it." Sasori frowned. Itachi rested his chin on his palm and looked at Sasori with his piercing eyes.

"Like it or not she is your teammate. You have to take care of her." Sasori slammed his fist against the wall and Itachi got up calmly and walked away, knowing that he nailed it. Sasori felt too pissed off to continue with his puppet. He might end up breaking it so he walked out of his workshop and locked the door. While heading to his room he noticed someone unexpected in the corridors. Ame's long black hair was tied to a messy bun and she was in her usual black outfit. Sasori didn't say anything and walked to his room. Ame sighed when she heard the door of Sasori's room close. She put a small smile on her face and walked to the kitchen. Some members should still be having breakfast. When she slid the door open she was greeted with cheers and Tobi and Deidara hugging her.

"Ame-Chan please cook for us!" Both of them screamed with their stomachs grumbling in agreement. Ame rubbed the back of her head with a small smile. Even Hidan seemed grateful when she started making scrambled eggs for anyone who wants.

"Did Sasori finally talk you to your senses?" Kisame asked. Ame stopped cooking for a second, thinking about the redhead. Everyone grew silent for a moment but they forgot about it when Ame turned around with a large grin on her face.

"As if that dude would talk to me! I was just resting for a bit...I go to sleep for one second and the entire world is falling into pieces..." Kisame chuckled and resumed drinking his coffee. It used to be Sasori's, but Kisame steals other peoples' stuff. Ame started serving the first plates of scrambled eggs. Well it turned into a fight and in the end they settled down when Ame said that she won't cook anymore if they start fighting and gave the eggs to Hidan and Tobi.

The next hour she worked hard to make everyone breakfast and then bake some of her cookies. The cookies were eaten so fast that she had to do them again for 3 more times before everyone were satisfied.

"Won't you get fat if you eat so much of my cookies with love?" Ame asked suspiciously when Hidan reached out for another one and ate it in one bite. All of the men shrugged and kept eating. Ame sighed and her stomach growled loudly, making Tobi flinch.

"We didn't give Ame-Chan any time to eat..." He said loudly enough for everyone else to hear. They all looked at Ame with apologetic looks that just waved her hand dismissively.

"It's no biggie!" She assured them and began cooking herself some ramen. When that was done she ate the ramen next to the men that were pigging on her chocolate chipped cookies. Ame used the free moment to look just a little bit serious. Being happy all the time is tiring. She ate her ramen quietly. When the bowl of cookies was empty all of the members who were in the kitchen were rubbing their stomachs.

"This was fucking amazing..." Hidan sighed. Kisame chuckled because he still had some of Kakuzu's cookies in his coat pocket. Kakuzu, as an old man, had fallen asleep in a few seconds. Allow the old people have their rest and hope that they'll wake up in the near future. One by one they left, leaving all the dishes to Ame again. Even Kakuzu got up so he wouldn't have to help with the dishes. Ame looked at the ungrateful men.

"You insensitive MEN!" Ame yelled and got up furiously. She was planning to leave and never cook for them again, but the respect for Pein, Konan and Sasori who like having a clean kitchen she picked up the plates, bowls and cups and started washing and drying them all. Now she knew what it could feel like for the maids in her home. The word home made her chock. She quickly finished with the dishes and put them all away and left the kitchen. On her way back to her room she stopped in front of the door to Sasori's room. Could he be in there even now, and not in his workshop? She didn't even know where the workshop was. Ame raised her hand and knocked on the door, golden eyes anxious as she waited for a response. None came so she slightly pushed the door open and poked her head in to the room.

"For god's sake can-. Oh, it's you..." Sasori said and relaxed and lied back on the bed. Ame walked in and closed the door behind her. She didn't have to smile anymore. With careful steps she walked up to Sasori's bed and sat on it. Sasori's eyes were closed and Ame was afraid to touch him.

"Why did you come out of your room when you're not okay?" Sasori asked. Ame looked at her for a long time before shrugging. He sighed deeply and opened his eyes, looking into Ame's surprised eyes.

"I would've come tonight. Others were getting on my nerves by asking me to go and talk to you." Ame was surprised that he would've come at all, but she didn't feel surprised for his reason. She knew very well that it was silly and wrong to hope that Sasori would do anything because he was plain simply worried about anyone.

"That's nice of you...I didn't do anything after having my shower. I just sat on the bed and waited. They came to talk to be but I never said anything to them. I heard when Itachi told you that I'm not coming out..." Sasori thought that Ame was going to say something else, but she didn't. He yawned and scratched his forehead.

"Did you sort things out on your own?" He asked. Ame shook her head and lied down next to Sasori and wrapped her hand around his stomach. Sasori tensed but didn't push her away.

"Why are you touching me girl?" He demanded sharply. Ame swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't like the tone Sasori used when he was angry. She was used to Sasori being gentle around her.

"Because I need someone right now, and you're my person." Sasori looked down at her blankly. Ame wasn't crying like always. She was just blank like an empty canvas or a puppet without a painted face.

"Let's just get this over with...What's your problem then?" Ame hugged him tighter and Sasori remained there motionless. He allowed her to use him as her hugging puppet for now.

"What kept me going was the thought that I could always go back home if I wanted to and now even my own clan won't take me back." Sasori didn't know what to say. His parents loved him while they were alive and now he had no one who would love him.

"Since you joined Akatsuki your name might end up in a bingo book, so I don't think that you can ever go back there...Maybe if you ran into Ayumi or Akane then you could talk to them and be with them for a little while..., but that's also a bad idea." Ame looked up to him with a confused face.

"It's not a bad idea...At least I would have connections with my family and home. I could ask how Yumi and Yuna are doing...or has Akane found herself a new husband..." Sasori sighed and stared at the ceiling. Ame was so childish and couldn't even pinpoint the bad sides. She could only see everything good and forget about everything bad.

"The connections are bad. Forget about them, what's lost cannot be brought back anymore. Those people here are your only family now. It's up to you if you'll get accustomed to the situation or will you cling on the memories and hopes. Ame sighed and smiled a little.

"Isn't that like treating my family like trash? Once the old one is outdated just take the next one in the line." Sasori didn't know what to say once again. He had to do some serious brainwork before he could answer again.

"It's nothing more than bonds and emotions." He said after a while. He could tell that Ame was slowly falling asleep again.

"Living...really is...difficult." Ame mumbled as she slowly drifted away to sleep. She snuggled closer to Sasori who didn't even try to stop her. He could feel her steady heartbeat against his body and heard her steady breathing that was the only sound in the room. She needed a good night's sleep before she's ready to be herself again and accept a new family. He wasn't sure if other people in this place would accept her if they knew how she truly felt, who she truly is. Maybe some of them knew, but it's easier to live in a delusion. It's easier to pretend that Ame feels great even thought in reality she's broken inside. Don't we always choose the easier path in life anyway? Sasori didn't know which one was the easy way. Both forgetting her family and accepting a new one were hard choices. Both of those choices will probably hurt her, but either way the pain might fade as time passes. Sasori rubbed the bridge of his nose. The pain would fade is Ame could forget and cut off the bonds, but it wasn't like her. She's the type that holds on to memories and old bonds that should be forgotten and never mentioned again, not even in her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

When Ame woke up she couldn't feel Sasori next to her. She couldn't even remember falling asleep next to him. Ame pushed herself up from the bed and rubbed her eyes. Just then she heard that Sasori was taking a shower. She let her body fall back onto the bed and her gold eyes drilled into the ceiling. _Accept a new family instead... _Ame sighed and got up from bed. She didn't even know what time was it anyway. The water in the bathroom stopped running. Ame walked out of the room quietly and shut the door behind her. Luckily no one was walking in the corridor the moment she left from Sasori's room and into the kitchen.

"Fucking whore Kakuzu! You have got be a cheater!" Ame heard Hidan scream before she opened the door and saw Kakuzu collecting money from the table. Everyone had a glass of beer or sake with them. Only Pein, Konan and Zetsu were absent. Tobi was the only one who had some soda instead of alcohol. No one didn't want to see a drunken Tobi. Ame looked at them blankly.

"Are you gambling?" She asked with a twitching eyebrow. Deidara turned around and got up and wobbled to Ame. He put his hand around Ame's shoulder and grinned widely.

"It's Wednesday, we always gamble on Wednesdays." He tripped and fell over, almost pulling Ame together with him. She looked at Deidara who was giggling on the floor. Kisame and Hidan were twitching in laughter.

"Oh the weakling gets drunk so easily!" Kisame managed to say between laughs. Itachi was scanning over everyone, trying to find something nasty to write into his black book. Kisame started to eat the last cookie he had stolen from someone. Ame stepped over Deidara carefully and sat next to Itachi.

"You cheater are drinking water." Ame hissed into Itachi's ear who only smirked as a response. Ame looked at the faces one by one. Deidara and Tobi were like her new Yumi and Yuna. Itachi was like Ayame while Hidan and Kakuzu were like Ayumis. Pein and Konan were like her new Akio and Akane and Sasori, he was still just Sasori, her Sasori.

"Ame will you join in for a game?" Kakuzu asked while he was gathering the cards. Ame looked at them for a while before shaking her head. They shrugged and continued playing. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"You have something on your mind." Ame almost laughed out loud. She snorted as a response.

"As if I could tell anything to you." Itachi chuckled and put his water cup away and crossed his fingers.

"Smart girl, but I don't put everything into my black book. I can keep some secrets." Ame wasn't really sure what to say. She wasn't even sure about her feelings.

"When I get it figured out...I maybe will...tell you about some stuff." Itachi gave her a small smile and nodded. Ame pulled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes. She just needed some time to think about it.

Kakuzu won, 5 times and got almost all of the money that the members had. When Hidan began blaming him of cheating Kakuzu got up and said that old people need some rest and left quickly with his freshly gained money. Deidara was completely useless and Kisame dragged Deidara on the floor to his room. Itachi told Tobi that little kids are supposed to be in bed and Tobi did run to bed as told. Hidan was already asleep on the floor. That only left Ame and Itachi as the remaining two members.

"What time is it Uchiha?" Ame asked quietly not to wake Hidan up.

"Past midnight. Are you going to bed?" Ame shook her head and got up and started cleaning the table.

"I slept in Sasori's room during the day...that will throw my sleeping pattern off for a few days." Itachi's eyebrow rose and he smirked a little.

"Did you do anything nasty?" He asked with a seductive voice. Ame rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"We just talked, and I fell asleep in his bed." Itachi pouted and crossed his hands on his chest.

"Disappointing...What did you talk about?" Ame threw some things to the trashcan with a sharp move, almost breaking the trashcan.

"Personal stuff...none of your business." Ame snapped and regretted it instantly because Itachi got up and walked to the door.

"I like Sasori." Ame blurted out before Itachi could leave. The Uchiha stopped at the door and looked back at Ame with a smirk on his face before nodding.

"Sweet dreams Ame." He closed the door and Ame snorted before she got back to cleaning.

"As expected from him...runs away when the cleaning comes!" She wasn't sleepy anyway and had a lot on her mind. Most of Ame's moves were a little clumsy. She managed to break a plate and 2 cups and step into the shards. Ame cursed and heard someone sigh. She looked up to see Sasori at the doorway.

"You should pay attention to what are you doing Ame..." He mumbled and walked over to her and lifted her on the cabinet and took the shard out. Ame jumped when he did so. Sasori took out some things to clean the cut and wrapped it up. He cleaned up the shards from the ground before he allowed Ame to come back down on the ground.

"Are you drunk?" He asked bluntly. Ame shook her head and Sasori looked at her for a while.

"Let's go outside, for a walk." He finally said. Ame automatically nodded, when they were already on their way to the exit she realised that Sasori was going to take her out of the hideout for god knows what. There was a full moon on that night. Ame took in the night air as calmly as possible, loving the feeling of cold air in her lungs.

"Where are we going anyway Sasori?" The redhead didn't say anything and walked ahead in the forest. He was looking for a specific place and was hoping that he can find it again. Without a question or a doubt Ame followed him. She trusted him well enough. Sasori made a sharp turn right and hopped over a bush. Ame followed him and her mouth fell open. They were standing at the edge of a lake. The moon fell exactly on the lake, showing its glassy surface. Ame walked past Sasori and sat to the edge of the water.

She had the urge to reach out to the water and touch it, to ruin the peace and make in imperfect. Sasori watched her carefully and calmly. With small and quiet steps he walked next to her and sat down.

"I figured that we needed to talk, somewhere out of the hideout...the air there is annoying." Ame looked up to the moon. Sasori could see the reflection on her eyes.

"Yeah, we do need to talk." Ame said with a steady voice. She thought that it might shake, but it didn't.

"What are you planning to do now?" Sasori asked and Ame bit her lower lip.

"Don't ask me anything. I don't...know anything anymore. I'm used to a life without any dramas or emotional confusions and now I have no control and everything is just..." She slowed down and took a deep breath in before continuing.

"We're just two lonely people, but we aren't alone since we have each other." Ame blushed deeply. _That went a bit....wrong... _She sighed mentally and waited for a response from Sasori.

"I'm fine enough on my own thank you. I like being alone." Ame nodded and tapped her finger on her knee. _I don't like him...I don't like him...He doesn't like you anyway... _She kept telling herself. Ame knew that if she would confess she could never look Sasori in the eye again. Not to mention going to missions with him that last a week.

"It's understandable...I don't like being alone." Sasori crossed his fingers.

"I know...otherwise you wouldn't come running to me every time some emotional drama comes up." Ame got up sharply and looked down to Sasori. Her lower lip was shaking.

"You crossed the line with that. Then why do you let me in every time I come to you? Why do you talk to me and give me advice when it's so god damn annoying to you!" Sasori looked calm like always.

"Because I don't need a dysfunctional partner." Ame let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes.

"What about you! What about you and your issues? It can't be in perfect shape also! You turned your freaking parents into puppets!" She yelled. Sasori's eyebrow twitched and he got up also.

"My mind and issues are none of your concern. Unlike you I can deal with it perfectly fine." Ame looked into his eyes and she smiled a little.

"None of my concern...You keep saying that you don't need a dysfunctional partner but what about yourself? Partnership has two sides." Sasori stared down at her, but Ame didn't back down.

"Stop talking to me like I'm an idiot! I know that it has two sides but I am doing fine. And I did very well even when you weren't here. My mind is a very private and balanced place and I'm not going to share it with some kid I've known for a month!" Ame's face was hard as stone. She couldn't believe that Sasori said things like that in a manner like that. It was just plain rude and hurtful. She thought that maybe he's nice; maybe he's different and even sweet in his own way. She mentally slapped herself. Sasori is an S-class criminal. He has no heart and he doesn't care about it. It's the basic rule not to fall in love with an S-class and not wait for him to love you back. It's just childish, unhealthy and maybe a bit wrong.

"I'm going back inside." Ame mumbled and walked past Sasori in a fast pace. If she could put Sasori under her genjutsu he couldn't even wipe his own drool anymore, and she'd be ready to face what comes after. Ame saw someone familiar standing at the edge of the forest. His black orbs looked back at her and she felt anger rising in her. How long was her patience going to hold out before she'll snap and really hurt someone?

"This is not a place where you stuff your nose in Uchiha! This is personal..." Ame hissed to Itachi who was still looking at Sasori. He found out enough and way more than he expected. Itachi turned around and ran up to Ame.

"Do you want a new partner? If you'd tell Pein about this situation you-." Ame stopped Itachi before punching him into the face. Her patience snapped now and she decided to hurt some now. Itachi Uchiha with his long sniffing stinky and gossip girlish weasel nose deserved the slap of good old reality.

"Firstly, I don't want a new partner and secondly, keep your nose out of peoples' business! What happened there is to remain between me and Sasori. You weren't even supposed to be there!" Itachi didn't walk after her. He could tell that Ame was at the very edge of snapping and harming him mentally. Itachi rubbed his cheek. _That girl knows how to punch..._

"She's right you know. You had no business there Uchiha." Sasori was leaning against a tree. Itachi looked at him for a few seconds before he left. Sasori stayed there in the forest for a little while. He didn't mean to yell, but that girl just kept pushing it and pushing it until she got burnt, and now she's angry at him. Sasori sighed deeply and jumped off to the woods. He wasn't going to go back to the hideout just yet. And the Uchiha better keep his mouth shut this time if someone asks.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Ame, Sasori and Itachi, who had a bruise on his cheek, were all staring at each other in breakfast table. Ame had made pancakes and scrambled eggs. Deidara had a major headache, Kakuzu was still sleeping and Kisame, Tobi and Hidan were all eating breakfast along with the angry trio.

"So is everything alright?" Kisame asked carefully and shovelled another forkful of pancakes into his mouth. The trio looked at each other one by one without blinking an eye.

"Yes." They all said at the same time. Kisame's eyebrow rose, but he didn't dare to ask any more. All those of them looked deadly. Sasori had come back around 7 am in the morning. He was drinking his coffee like usually. Ame stabbed her fork into her pancake and ate it, her eyes not leaving Sasori and Itachi not once. Tobi got up to leave but Ame stopped her.

"No one is leaving without washing their dishes!" She announced. Tobi winced on her voice and quickly picked up his plate, cup and fork and ran to the sink and started scrubbing. Itachi finished his meal, got up and left the room without a word. Ame gasped and looked after him.

"That weasel will regret it..." She mumbled to herself. Sasori got up and washed his dishes. Ame's mouth fell open. She got up from the table and ran after Sasori when he left the kitchen. Ame stopped him and Sasori turned around.

"You washed your dishes." Sasori's eyebrow rose and he smirked a little.

"That doesn't mean that I'm completely fine with you. I'm just a polite, mentally stable man." Ame rolled her eyes and was about to leave when she turned around again and dragged Sasori back. The man groaned and sharply turned to Ame with his perfectly calm face.

"What do you want?" He asked with a soft voice, making Ame laugh. She just couldn't stop laughing. Sasori sounded like a god damn woman trying to flirt with a guy, and failing in it. Sasori watched her laugh and yawned loudly. It was going to take some time. When Ame finally could stand straight again without crying she went back on business.

"You make puppets, so you most definitely have to own some good glue right?" A grin appeared on Sasori's mouth and he took out a small bottle of super glue from his pocket, and dropped it on the floor.

"Oh I didn't even notice dropping it...My bad..." He said and walked away with an innocent face. Sasori's hands were now clean from whatever Ame was planning to do with the glue. Ame picked it up and shovelled it into her pocket and walked away whistling. She was just waiting for the perfect moment.

A woman in a black and gold kimono walked through the dark corridors. Her black hair was short and left loose while her lively golden eyes looked for something. Most of the cells were empty until she found the one she was looking for. She stopped and turned to the person inside of the cell.

"You helped her escape didn't you?" Ayame asked with a sigh, looking down to the girl with black hair and golden eyes. She had bruises and cuts all over her. Ayumi was lying on the cage floor.

"Do you really think it would be right to let Ame die?" Ayumi asked with a quiet voice. She raised herself to a sitting position and looked back at her older sister. Ayame shook her head.

"You idiotic girl, you have to think of yourself first and think of the position we have in this clan. Ame was with the Akatsuki's S-ranked criminal member Sasori. They could've made it out on their own...And you just had to stuff your nose in it!" Ayame yelled in desperation. Ayumi looked at her with disbelief in her eyes.

"Are you saying that the clan is more important than our sister?" Ayame looked at her with a shocked expression and shook her head.

"I can't believe you suggested that..." A tear slid down Ayumi's face.

"Then what should I think when you say stuff like that?" She asked with a shaky voice. Ayame rested her forehead against the bars.

"Do you know what this is like to me personally? I am the next heir, and I have to choose between my family members." Ayumi groaned and shook her head.

"The clan this, heir that! What about Ame? Now she has no place to come back to anymore!" Ayame sighed and looked down at her sister.

"Grow up Ayumi. This cruel world is called the world of adults. I did some snooping...Ame has assassinated nearly 20 people for money and not very long ago she killed almost 200 people in snow country. It was a mansion, some of the guards and people in the mansion were found with their minds empty. That place had almost 'I'm Ame and I did it' written on it!" Ayumi didn't know that. Her hand fell limp next to her and she looked back at her sister blankly.

"Isn't she still our sister?" Ayame shook her head. The situation was hopeless.

"Ayu, right now mum and dad are doing everything to convince the advisors to let you of the freaking hook..." Ayame said seriously. Ayumi shook her head.

"I don't care, as long as Ame is safe I don't care. Unlike you I care for my sister." Ayame's face hardened and she pushed herself fully up.

"Just grow up Ayumi...You can care all you want, but you're locked up in a cage! I have nothing to say anymore..." Ayame dashed off quickly, leaving Ayumi cry there. _I'm going to die..._

Ame got out of Itachi's room satisfied. When this guy wakes up he won't know what hit him. She had the superglue stuffed deep into her pocket and Ame was heading to the kitchen to start baking something for people. If she bakes, no one can blame her for doing it. As quickly as possible Ame cooked some rice with chicken and then moved on to blueberry muffins. It was time for lunch anyway. She set the table for those who usually come to the kitchen to eat. When Ame was done with cooking she called everyone to eat.

Kisame and Hidan were the ones to race to the kitchen. When they tried to get through the door they got stuck. Kakuzu calmly walked behind them and kicked them both in and walked over them.

"You brats are going to break the doorframe...it costs you know!" Hidan got up from the ground quickly.

"You dickhead don't talk to me like I'm a fucking idiot." Tobi sat to his place and clapped his hands.

"But Hidan-Kun is an idiot. That's what everyone says." Kisame sent Tobi a murderous glare along with everyone else. Hidan gasped and slammed his fist onto the table.

"You stupid fuckers! Jashin-Sama will send you all to hell!" Ame slammed a bowl of rice in front of him so Hidan would shut up. After that she served food to everyone. Even Sasori was there. A smile appeared on her lips when she heard the familiar footsteps. Sasori looked up from his food, because Itachi was the only one missing and Ame had this look on her face. The door opened and there stood a very angry Itachi with his eyes closed. Everyone grew silent because of the deadly look on Itachi's face. Hidan started laughing out loud.

"Oh my fucking god whoever did this is a fucking genius." He said, laughing so hard that he was in tears. People who dared to look at Itachi slowly started cracking up to laughter.

"This is so ironic!" Yelled Kisame through laughs. Ame held her face straight. Itachi couldn't even use his Sharingan on anyone because his eyes were glued close.

"Ame is this for not washing my dishes this morning?" Itachi asked calmly, trying to hold his emotions under control. Everyone looked at Ame who made an innocent face.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I have been cooking all this time." She said innocently. Out of a momentary angry she glued Itachi's eyes close, because he's practically blind anyway so what's the big difference? Itachi didn't say anything anymore. He had to go and get this glue off. Sasori crossed his fingers on the table and smirked widely.

"Make sure to wash hard...some glues are hard to get off." He warned with a warm tone. Ame flinched. She didn't really think if Itachi can get it off or not. When Itachi had walked away Ame tippy-toed to Sasori and leaned down to his ear. He looked up to her with a slightly curious face.

"How tough is that glue you gave me?" Sasori made an innocent puppy face.

"I dropped it, you happened to pick it up and keep it to yourself." Ame groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Focus puppet-boy. How long could that glue last?" Sasori shrugged. It was easier to play dumb than tell her that it's his superglue. His puppets are perfect and in one piece so that means that the glue has to be strong.

"Let's just say that Itachi has to use one hell of a soap." Ame sighed and Sasori shrugged. She asked! What else is he supposed to do when a lady asks him a reasonable question? Deidara grinned when he saw that Ame and Sasori were whispering.

"What are the two lovers talking about?" He asked with a big grin on his lips. Ame felt a blush creep on her cheeks while Sasori sighed, clearly annoyed. Ame bit her lower lip and took a blueberry muffin.

"I'm going to eat in my room." She said with a smile. Ame closed the door and ran to her room as fast as possible. She slammed the door shut and locked it before she feel onto her knees and a single tear escaped her eye, falling onto her leg. The muffin was somewhere on the floor a bit away from her.

"As expected Sasori doesn't want us to be together..." She mumbled to herself. Ame's long black hair covered her face like a curtain. She knew that Sasori didn't want them together...it was simply too much to ask. He didn't even like her, and she dreams of kissing him and pulling her fingers through his red hair. Sasori was her person. The person you can always support on when you need to. She mentally slapped herself. Why did she even think of things like romance and love? Why couldn't she choose to love someone more simple, like Hidan or Deidara or maybe even Tobi but for god's sake why Sasori? She was shaking all over her body, trying to control her breathing. Stupid Sasori was giving her a panic attack now. Someone knocked on the door. Ame's head shot up. She couldn't let anyone see her like that. The girl wiped away the tears quickly but couldn't make herself stand up.

"It's Itachi; I know you're in there. I can feel your chakra." Ame let her head fall back against the door and she smirked a little.

"You still can't see can you?" Itachi chuckled and Ame heard the he sat down at the other side of the door, into the same position as Ame.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I can open my eyes now. And Ame, I did deserve it, not for the dishes but for stuffing my nose into your personal life." Ame nodded quietly and closed her eyes. She didn't even want to think anymore.

"Are you still into him?" Itachi asked the question she feared. Ame felt a lump in her throat.

"A bit." She forced through teeth. Itachi laughed, OUT LOUD, and shook his head.

"A bit? That's not an answer for a question serious as that." Ame sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I know it's not, I'm trying to rehab myself from him...He's bad for me." Itachi looked a bit surprised but luckily Ame couldn't see it.

"No, he isn't bad for you. Around him you seem happier." A smile appeared on Itachi's lips. He used to have a person who made him happier.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Pein was calmly filling some documents when Hidan burst into his office. Pein looked up from the documents, seriously irritated. If Hidan hasn't got anything reasonable to say then Pein will cut off his head, but Hidan didn't look like he just had the mood to break into Pein's office. He was panting pretty hard.

"Pein, we have some fucking trouble and I MEAN fucking big trouble!" Hidan said between breaths. Pein got up from his desk and was in front of Hidan in a second.

"This better be something or I-." Hidan shook his head and tried to breathe normally.

"Kakuzu brought in fucking someone he believes is Ame's freaking sister, but I told the fucker not to bring in a random bitch!" Pein felt anger rise in him. This wasn't a shelter where Kakuzu can just bring random people. Hidan already ran ahead because he knew that Pein will want to see the girl. Both of them ran through the halls quietly because it was still very early in the morning. Pein couldn't sleep so he started doing boring paperwork, and now he was very sure that he won't get any sleep at all. Hidan ran to the very back of the hideout, through Kakuzu's room and to his healing room.

"Kakuzu, explain yourself to me!" Pein yelled when he saw Kakuzu working on her, carefully but quickly. Pein walked closer to the table to look at the girl's face. She had black hair tied in pigtails, but her eyes were closed and she was unconscious. Kakuzu's head shot up and he was really at the very brink of breaking because he was anxious and now also angry, because if this was Ame's sister he didn't want to be the one to mess something up.

"Let me just finish with her and then I'll tell you okay, I'm really nervures here so just!" Kakuzu had troubles keeping his voice down. The girl was covered with minor bruises and cuts. Some of the cuts were infected and the bone of her left arm was broken. She was also dehydrated and it was pretty clear that she hadn't eaten a thing for quite a while. Kakuzu just didn't know where to start.

"Get out of the room please and wait somewhere. If you see Ame don't let her know, not yet." Pein got up to leave, but Hidan protested.

"You fucker-." Kakuzu jumped up sharply. His face was filled with anger.

"Just this one time do what I say and GET OUT!" Hidan frowned, but didn't say anything. Kakuzu went back on working with the girl. Pein walked out of the room and took the course to his office. It would take a while. Hidan hesitated, but swallowed his pride and did what Kakuzu said. Kakuzu hasn't been pissed off like that for a very long time. He walked out quietly and closed the door behind him. What if it was Ame's sister...what on earth would she do is she saw her sister like that?

Kakuzu sighed and sat down on the chair. He was exhausted and didn't have enough chakra to heal anything else anymore. The girl was still on the table, patched up and with bandages around her. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and gathered some strength to get up. Kakuzu was about to leave to the leader, but he stopped at the door. He couldn't just leave her here now couldn't he? Kakuzu shook his head and still left. He was getting too obsessed with that. Usually he just patched people up and let them go.

When the door closed the girl opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She couldn't tell if she was alive or dead. Her golden eyes looked around as much as possible. She felt bandages around her and an IV wire going in. She didn't want to move, something inside of her told her not to. That was until she heard a familiar voice.

"No, you fucking bitch can't go to Kakuzu's room!" Yelled an unfamiliar male voice. There was a sound of someone stomping her foot to the ground.

"God damn it Hidan! He told me clearly to take the money to his room!" The girl on the table smiled. That was a familiar voice, the voice she knew. All was forgotten and she got up. The girl pulled the IV wire out, wincing in pain, but it didn't matter. She had to confirm the owner of the female voice.

"And Kakuzu just fucking told me not to let you fucking go in there!" The male voice yelled again. Every step to the door hurt. She walked through some sort of a bedroom. The door was closer and closer. Her hand reached out. It was bleeding a little. She cursed under her breath for ripping out the IV so roughly.

"Fuck you Hidan! I'm not going to face an angry Kakuzu because you feel like pulling a prank on me." She said finally and shovelled Hidan out of the way and reached to open the door, but it was opened from the inside. Hidan's breath was caught in his throat. A girl with black pigtails and golden eyes pulled the door open. She was covered in bruises and bandages and her arm was bleeding a little. Ame's heart dropped.

"Ayumi how did you...?" Her voice trailed off and her lower lip started shaking. Ayumi smiled a little. She was lucky. Then she started wobbling and fainted. Before she could hit the ground Hidan caught her.

"Bitch get the fuck away!" Hidan yelled. Ame just stood there, shaking and looking at her baby sister. Hidan was panicking in his mind. Kakuzu was so going to kill him.

"KAKUZU I FUCKING NEED YOU HERE!" Hidan yelled as loud as possible and picked up the girl bridal style and took her back to Kakuzu's medicine room and put her back on the table. Ame was still in the corridor, with her eyes wide and hands by her sides. Quite soon Kakuzu came running down the hall. He saw Ame and the look on her face. It was pretty clear that those two at least knew each other. He was also very pissed off because of Hidan. Couldn't he guard the door even for 5 minutes? Kakuzu kicked Hidan out of his room and shut the door. Both Hidan and Ame stood in the corridor, leaning against the wall.

"Sorry bitch...I had to keep you away from her...Kakuzu didn't think that it's a fucking good idea to see your bitch like that." Hidan said quietly. He tried to press it down, but the guilty feeling was in his stomach. Couldn't he even do a simple task like keeping a girl out of a room? After 18 minutes Kakuzu came out again to tell them that she was fine, just needed some food.

"Ame, could you cook something for her or...?" Ame looked at Kakuzu and smiled a little.

"I'm fine, I was just surprised. I'll go fix her something." Ame walked away and mentally slapped herself. Why was she getting so worked up? Yeah, so it was her idiotic sister who is beat up but things like that happen. She shouldn't act like someone killed Sasori. She bit her lip. Was Sasori more important than her sister? Ame couldn't figure it out. Both of them had their good and bad sides but...

"Good morning Itachi. My sister is here you know that?" Ame asked with a cheerful voice and walked over to the stove to cook some rice with vegetables and peanut butter. She didn't even ask why Itachi was up so early and it really didn't matter to her. The weasel looked up from his coffee cup with a curious look on his face.

"How did that happen?" He asked and raised an eyebrow when Ame got out a jar of peanut butter. She put the rice to boil and turned around.

"Kakuzu found her half dead, but it's no biggie. She's in Kakuzu's room, unconscious." Itachi nodded slowly and got up from the table. _I totally want to see Ame's sister! _He thought excitedly and walked out of the room. He had been to Kakuzu's room once before, that was when Tobi threw a knife into his arm. By accident of course. Itachi couldn't really beat him up either. Ame resumed to her cooking. Right now she was mentally calm. Unlike her Ayumi had a very strong body and she has had a lot worse injuries. Not to mention that she always comes out of it alive. This was not an exception, but Ame couldn't wait until she was fine so Ame could beat her up.

Quite soon enough the vegetable rice was done and the peanut butter was poured on it. She found a spoon and started skipping back to Kakuzu's room. She saw most of the Akatsukis, still in their pyjamas and sleepy, crowded around the door of Kakuzu's room. Deidara saw Ame and he squeaked. Ame shot a glared towards Itachi.

"Did I tell you to scream about it to everyone?" Ame asked sharply and went into Kakuzu's room and slammed the door shut in front of Itachi's face.

"She didn't tell me that it wasn't allowed either..." He mumbled innocently.

Kakuzu was sitting with Pein and Ayumi was on his bed, supposedly sleeping. Ame placed the bowl near the edge of the bed and sat down next to Ayumi.

"So, where did you find her and how on earth could you tell that it was my sister?" Pein watched Ame carefully while Kakuzu talked.

"I noticed the resemblance between you, your face is similar to hers, and you two have the same blood type. How many girls have you seen with golden eyes? So I thought that I'll bring her here, and if she's not your relative we'll just kill her." Ame's eyebrow twitched. He was a doctor, and talked like that, but Ame was still very grateful.

"What are you going to do when she wakes up? Kick her out? I'm pretty sure that she doesn't have a place to go, not anymore. She probably fucked up the relationship with my family...So now we're outcasts together." Pein looked at Ayumi. The hideout wasn't a hotel and Kakuzu probably doesn't want any more expenses, but if he forces Ayumi to leave then Ame will definitely go with her and he needs someone like Ame in the organisation. It would take a lot to find someone as good with mass genjutsu like Ame. Kakuzu looked at Pein along with Ame.

"We'll figure something out." He said calmly. Ame didn't feel satisfied. That was basically saying that he can't keep her. She looked down at her sister. Ayumi was breathing quite well. Kakuzu smiled a little.

"This is good; she wasn't breathing so well before." Ame nodded slowly and got up to leave. She didn't want to look at her hyper, perverted sister like that because that wasn't Ayumi like she usually is. Ame loves to remember the best. When she got out of the door only Sasori was still there.

"Do you think that she knows that we're not together or you have to give a very long explanation?" Ame shrugged and walked to her room. She didn't lock the door and walked straight to her bed. Ame crawled under the covers to sleep. She closed her eyes and just drifted away. Her mind was filled with dreams of her sister. It was a light sleep because Hidan almost kicked down Ame's door.

"The bitch's awake!"


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Ame and Hidan ran back to Kakuzu's room. When she opened the door, a happy Ayumi, surrounded with the Akatsuki members and eating her peanut butter vegetable rice. Her face lit up when she saw her older sister. She took another big bite of her food.

"Oh my god, how did you learn to cook like this? They always served food to us back at home!" Ame looked at her little sister. She shouldn't act so happy. Sasori looked at Ame every now and then, looking for any signs of weakness. Then suddenly Ame pulled off her shoe and threw it Ayumi, hitting her head. Everyone was dead silent as Ame marched over to her sister and sat right the opposite of her.

"What was that for? I'm your recovering sister!" Ayumi yelled suddenly acting very weak. Ame frowned and held back the urge to shake Ayumi like a rag doll.

"Recovering MY ASS! What the fuck did you do? Are you dumb and out of your mind? You don't fuck up your relationships with home and follow your mass murderer sister when you don't even know her location! Do you know how fucking lucky you are that Kakuzu just HAPPENED to be in a good mood and open his eyes, no offence, and see that you and I look similar, do you know how fucking lucky you are that you didn't die on the way?" Ayumi blinked at the sudden outburst. She bit her lower lip.

"Well...the advisors were planning to chop my head off anyway. Literally chop my head off because they think that I helped you escape, well I did, but I hadn't confessed." Ame face palmed and threw herself onto her back. On KAKUZU'S freaking bed. It actually smelt quite good. Ame was shaking her head with her hands still covering her face.

"No-no-no you people are all a bunch of idiots! You can fucking lie to mum that you didn't eat all the butter of the house and you can't tell the elders to suck deep throat?" Ame felt like her mouth was dirtier than Hidan's, but the entire situation just made her swear, a lot. Hidan grinned widely. Ame had grown into a fine young lady. Ayumi sweat dropped. Ame took Ame's rice and took a huge bite out of it. She was chewing and waiting for an answer.

"Well they are the elders alright and Ayame was no fucking help either. So...how's your sex life with Sasori?" Ame choked and started coughing. Everyone's eyes were wide and Ame was red as a tomato before she slapped the back of Ayumi's head.

"Dumb whore you don't ask about someone's sex life in front of EVERYBODY! Sasori and I never were together!" She managed to say between coughs. Ame's eyes were a bit watery. Ayumi looked at Sasori and then sighed deeply.

"That's a pity...he's such a cute guy. And you did put on quite an act." Ame glared at Ayumi.

"Shut up and get well. Then I can beat you up." Ame said with a small smirk. Ayumi grinned widely.

"I'm already well! I can run around and train and kill the advisors and-." Kakuzu coughed loudly and crossed his arms on his chest.

"You won't be running or killing before I say that you're fine." Ayumi pouted and crossed her hands on her chest, as nicely as she could because her wrist was broken. Then Kakuzu sent everyone out because he said that Ayumi needs some rest. He locked every door, cabinet and drawer he could so Ayumi wouldn't go anywhere or go through his stuff. Ayumi closed her eyes and lied down. There wasn't anything else to do anyway when you were hurting all over. When the door closed Hidan and Deidara both grinned widely and pulled Ame between them.

"So you and Sasori yeah?" Deidara asked teasingly. Ame rolled her eyes and shook her head. In reality she was wishing that she could nod her head. Hidan smacked her against the back.

"There's nothing to be fucking ashamed of bitch!" He said and they walked away with Deidara. Sasori was besides Ame in just a second. He looked blank like always.

"They are going to quit it soon enough..." He said and walked away. Ame stopped, but Sasori kept walking. She turned around and walked away. Ame wasn't sure where she was going at first, but she ended up in a training ground. Ame hadn't trained for quite a while and it could take some time.

She started with regular taijutsu. Ame usually can win just by using her genjutsu, but because of cases like Sasori she has to have a few other tricks up her sleeve. She poured all of her anger out by kicking and punching.

Ame spent nearly 3 hours there. In the end she started singing, just for her own fun. She sang between breaths. Ame was on the floor, lying on her back and her eyes closed. She just stayed there, not finding the will to get up and face the world again. There was nothing really to face, unless feeling like some stabs you into the chest every time something with Sasori comes up. Her voice had fade away quite a while ago and Ame fell asleep onto the ground. She didn't even notice that someone sat there, watching her. Ame's breath slowed down and became more even. He turned around and left.

Ame didn't wake up before midnight, and no one didn't even come to look for her before midnight. Just when she had woken up someone walked into the training room. It was Kakuzu who had a smiling Ayumi next to him. Ame's eyebrow rose. Was he going to let Ayumi train? That was absurd.

"She can sleep in your bed. Because I'm tired." Kakuzu marched away. Ayumi just stood there while Ame sighed deeply. Ayumi sat down onto the ground and smirked a little.

"You really do like Sasori don't you?" She asked with a smirk playing on her lips. Ame shot up from the ground and turned around sharply. The grin went wider.

"If you tell anyone....!" Ayumi waved her hand nonchalantly, making Ame frown angrily.

"Don't worry; I know which secrets to keep." Ame didn't feel any safer. That was Ayumi. When she got drunk there was no end in which secrets she would tell.

"Ayumi, I mean it. We work together on missions and it would complicate EVERYTHING between us. I just don't need it..." Ayumi nodded and Ami walked past her. She could hear Ayumi's steps right behind her. There was going to be no privacy anymore. Ame unlocked the door to her room and locked it behind her when Ayumi got in.

"You can borrow my clothes; I'm going to take a shower. You can take one after me." Ame said and grabbed some clothes for herself and headed to the bathroom. She threw all of her clothes into a basket and turned on the hot water. She just stood there, letting the water relax her muscles. She heard Ayumi jump on her bed.

"Ayumi don't you fucking mess up my bed! Did Kakuzu allow you to do stuff like that?" Ame could hear Ayumi stop hopping. She sighed deeply. Ayumi's feet were probably quite dirty, and she had to sleep in the dirtiness. Ayumi finished her shower pretty fast and pulled on the clothes on her half-dry body and headed out of the bathroom to dry her hair. Ayumi skipped to the bathroom with Ame's clothes on her arm and shut the door. Ame sighed and crawled under the covers. She was so sleepy and tired, but couldn't fall asleep. She waited until Ayumi was finished with her shower and came to bed.

"You asleep?" She asked and Ame mumbled something as a response, but that was an answer enough for Ayumi. She switched the lights off and hopped on the bed. Ame sighed deeply.

"Ayumi please be more careful. You are still hurt and so on." Ayumi giggled and lied onto her back, staring at the ceiling. Ame opened her eyes and turned herself onto her back too. It felt so weird when someone was sleeping right next to you if you always sleep alone.

"I really did think that you and Sasori are together...you two looked so perfect together." Ayumi said quietly. Ame smiled a little and shook her head. That was something she'd love. That people would look at them and tell that they seem like a good couple, but those dreams were probably going to stay as dreams.

"I wouldn't know if we do. It's something I want but it's also something I won't get." Ayumi yawned and almost slammed her hand on Ame's face. Ame jumped slightly and held back the urge to yell. No need for someone to ask Pein to kick them, or at least one of them, out of the house. A frown appeared on Ayumi's face.

"You, always get the men you want." Ame snorted. That was only half true. Usually she always got the men she wanted when it was nothing lasting, when it was just a short thing, but for a long relationship...that required finding the right person and so on. Ayumi knew very well that Ame was the type who could stay loyal to one person.

"It's pretty much obvious that he isn't interested in me." Ayumi's eyebrow rose and she looked at her sister. She was created for Sasori.

"Have you confessed to him?" Ayumi asked bluntly. Ame looked at her as if she was crazy, but didn't say it to Ayumi, because the bruises and cleaned cuts made her look vulnerable, and Ame just couldn't make herself snap on her when she looked like that. Instead she relaxed and lied back down.

"Of course not...It will only mess me up because I know that he will reject me." Ayumi snorted and shook her head. Ame was blind, so blind, and most likely Sasori was a very good liar. She has got a lot of work to do before leaving this place. And once again Miss Ayumi will try to be a successful matchmaker.

"Why would he reject you? You're quite good looking, kind hearted yet with a strong personality and talented in some things." Ame sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Maybe, but Sasori is Sasori. He just doesn't like me back, and I have to see him every day. I can't even decide is it good or not?" Ayumi didn't know the answer either. In the current position it's better for Ame's mentality if she can't see him that often but in the same time that would make her miss him. Life is just filled with choices...annoying isn't it?

"I think that you'll crack soon and confess or the opposite." Ame bit her lower lip. The first option is horrible and Sasori cracking is impossible. She turned onto her right side with her back to Ayumi.

"Just go to sleep." She said calmly. Ayumi sighed but didn't turn on another side. The best position to be in was on her back. It causes her less pain. She didn't know what kind of person Sasori is exactly. He didn't talk much so Ayumi didn't know if she could go and ask him directly. She didn't want to risk getting killed or something like that since she also doesn't know Sasori's abilities. Ayumi sighed and closed her eyes. Shouldn't it be that Ame is the one fixing Ayumi's life? She knew very well that tomorrow Ame was probably going to ask a lot of questions about what happened back home. Ayumi knew only a little of what happened back at home, you know...being thrown into a prison cell and the few beatings to make her confess don't give her much information. Maybe without Ayame she wouldn't know nothing at all...she wouldn't even know where to look or ask.

Ayumi decided to empty her head for the time being and fall asleep. Kakuzu told her to get plenty of rest.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Ame woke up around 9 am in the morning. When she looked on her side, there was no one there. All that she could think of was that Ayumi was in the kitchen, trying to get someone to make her breakfast. Ame snapped up from the bed. Having the members cook was the worst case scenario. She got up from the bed, almost falling over and got out of the door. She ran through the empty corridor and into the kitchen. Ame looked at the table where the usual eaters sat with pancakes in front of them. Ayumi was happily cooking with one hand, flipping the pancakes. Kakuzu was too busy eating to even notice that Ayumi was doing things she definitely shouldn't have been doing. Ayumi smiled widely and gave Ame a small wave.

"Want some pancakes sis?" She asked happily, and didn't even wait for a response, because she knew that Ame was always hungry in the mornings. She put the plate into Ame's hands and sat her down, right in front of Sasori who was over the table. Ame glared at Ayumi who made an innocent face and continued her cooking. Ame sighed and poked at her pancake. She had no appetite that morning some why. Ayumi noticed it instantly. She sighed deeply and finished with the pancakes. Ame was being so dramatic.

Ame heard a familiar whisper again and a small smile appeared on her lips. Ayumi's eyes went wide and she dropped the pan onto the ground, but picked it up instantly. She threw the pan into the sink and turned around sharply.

"There's a fucking spirit around this hideout and you couldn't tell me before?" She snapped at Ame. Everyone looked at Ame who wanted to throw Ayumi with something. Up until now only Pein and Itachi knew that. Kisame looked scared.

"This p-place i-is haunted?" Ame sighed and put her head onto the table. Kisame looked at Ayumi who could only shrug because she didn't know anything also. Ame yawned and collected herself before sitting up straight again.

"I wouldn't say haunted. You just have a spirit in the hideout. I don't know who it is yet." Ayumi sighed deeply and finished quickly with the pancakes. She grabbed herself a plate and sat down behind the table. Ayumi took a bite and pointed her fork towards Ame.

"You should take care of her." Ayumi said nonchalantly. Ame nodded and stabbed her pancake with her fork. Ayumi tried to hear the voice again but nothing. She quit it for that time and resumed breakfast. Suddenly Pein walked in to the kitchen.

"Ame, Sasori, you have a mission." Ame mentally groaned and got up. She took the scroll from Pein and read it through. It was in sand village, they had to gather information of the abilities of someone named Gaara. There was a picture there too. Ame's eyes went wide.

"I know this boy!" She said out loud. Sasori snatched the scroll from Ame's hands and read it through. He sighed and took it with him. Ame knew very well that he was going to pack and wait for her so that they could leave. Ame waved to Ayumi who winked and smiled. Ame walked through the halls after Sasori and into her room. She got out her backpack and threw in some clothes and things she might need during her stay in the sand village. Ame heard the whisper again, but this time louder. She couldn't make out the words. It made her dizzy. Ame took a few steps backwards, holding her head. The voice went louder, until it was more like shouting. A sharp pain went through her head and Ame fell onto the ground. She didn't get up again.

Sasori was waiting impatiently near the front entrance. His bag was packed and the only thing that was missing was Ame herself. Sasori dropped his bag and started walking down the hall. He was going to find Ame. He hoped that Ame has a good reason for making him wait like that. It would be good for her if she had a reason. He heard the laughs and voices of other members when he passed the kitchen. He reached Ame's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Sasori's patience snapped and he slammed the door open to find Ame on the floor unconscious.

He looked at her calmly and sighed. That was a reason enough. He walked over to her and picked her up. Sasori took her backpack also and walked out of the room. He walked through the halls into the corridor and took his own stuff as well before leaving, with Ame on his shoulder. He took his way to the desert in a calm pace.

Ame was waking up slowly. She could feel the sun burning on her back. When she opened her eyes Ame saw that she was on someone's shoulder. When Ame turned her head left she saw Sasori's head. Ame poked his shoulder and Sasori stopped. He waited until Ame climbed off of him and then dropped her backpack onto the ground.

"Why did you pass out? Did you stop drinking water again?" He asked from ahead. Ame shook her head to clear it and picked up her backpack before rushing after him. She didn't know what to say to Sasori anymore. Should she tell him that the spirit decided to give her a bad headache?

"It was nothing." She said carefully. Sasori looked at her for a few seconds before he dropped it. There was no point in forcing her to tell him anything. They were in the middle of the desert and only Sasori seemed to know where to go. Ame just blindly followed him.

"Is your Sand village friend in the gates this time also?" She asked carefully. Sasori thought about it before nodding after a while. Ame sighed in relief. She didn't want to kill or climb over fences.

"We have to think of a cover story. Since we have to investigate his abilities, we have to stay there for a longer time and you have to get close to the kid." Ame sighed deeply. Another cover story they can blow up. Sasori threw Ame a bottle of water.

"I guess that we can use our old cover story maybe?" A smirk appeared on Sasori's lips, but it was gone as fast as it came. He nodded calmly and they continued their walk through the desert. They didn't make any pauses or stops. There weren't any places where to stop anyway. Ame's stomach was growling and she felt a little dizzy because of the heat and her empty stomach. Sasori could see the sand village in the distance. They started running towards the village, both wanting to get into the shadow and hide from the sun.

Like the last time Ame and Sasori got into the village without complications. This time Sasori was wearing a hood over his head. Ame had heard from somewhere that Sasori is from sand village originally. They were on their way to a ramen restaurant and passed a playground. Ame saw the red haired boy sitting there on an empty swing. She looked at his empty eyes and sighed. She gave Sasori an apologizing look and ran away from him. Sasori walked to the edge of the street and stood there, looking carefully at Ame and Gaara.

Gaara lifted his gaze when he saw Ame coming. At first he couldn't recognize her but then he remembered her from the ramen restaurant. Ame gave him a smile and sat next to him on the other swing.

"Hey, sorry for coming so late, I would've come sooner if I could." She said with a friendly smile. Gaara looked at her blankly before nodding slowly.

"Why did you come here?" Gaara asked after a while. He wasn't exactly rude, but Gaara wasn't trying to be polite either.

"My boyfriend and I wanted to take some time off in Sand village, and I did promise you that I'd come back to spend time with you." Gaara nodded slowly and got up from his swing and started walking away. Ame bit her lower lip. That went a bit wrong.

"Come back here tomorrow, 9 pm." He said and left. A smile appeared on Ame's lips and she nodded. Gaara walked away and Ame sighed in relief. Her life wasn't over; she won't be killed by Pein after all. She got up from the swing and walked back to Sasori who took Ame's hand. She almost pulled it away sharply, but remembered that they have to act like a lovely couple.

"You are going to treat me ramen because I'm starving." Sasori nodded numbly and they continued finding a ramen restaurant. Ame managed to find the one she ate at last time. She pulled Sasori in there who followed her. Ame ordered the same thing she ordered last time. Sasori took the same. They sat down and Ame crossed her fingers on her lap.

"Are we going to stay in a hotel?" Sasori nodded. Ame sighed deeply, remembering all the hotels they had stayed in.

"Could we take a nice one this time, since we have to stay for a while..." Sasori would've said no, but Kakuzu pissed him off just a few days ago and he hadn't got the chance yet to get back at him. He didn't say anything for a while and Ame already took it as a no, until he finally sighed.

"Alright, just this once. It's not like we have unlimited cash coming in." He mumbled the last part. Their ramen came and Ame and Sasori ate in silence. Sasori paid for the food and they left the restaurant. Sasori put his hand around Ame's waist and held her close. He leaned closer to her ear like a lover to whisper something dirty.

"Just giggle like I said something nice because someone is following us." Ame did what was told without question. They walked around for a little while and finally Sasori found a hotel to stay in. He paid for 5 days at first. The hotel was a bit more decent than the others, and it had a double bed. Ame didn't protest because she didn't mind, but on the outside she made a face like she feels uncomfortable with that.

Ame unpacked her things and let her body fall onto the fluffy bed. Sasori shut all of the curtains and locked the door before sitting onto the bed.

"Someone was following us. The man started following us just a bit before you went to that Gaara kid." Ame nodded slowly. She didn't know what to do with that information any way.

"I'm sure both of us can handle him very well. We just have to be careful." Sasori played with Ame's hair and sighed. He looked down to the young woman who looked quite tired.

"He could be a nuisance later, but for now let him be." Ame nodded and held back a yawn. She wanted to have a shower and sleep, but this moment and position was completely worth it. Ame closed her eyes and breathed out calmly.

"You seem tired. Go take a shower and sleep a little maybe?" Sasori suggested. Ame mentally cursed him and nodded and got up. She found some things she needed and walked to the bathroom and locked the door, just to be secure. Sasori took off his shirt and got out some items from his backpack. The sand really doesn't do any good for his puppet body. He started fixing tiny mistakes and errors the sand has caused. He heard Ame turn on the water. Sasori knew that he has about 17 minutes before Ame comes out of the bathroom. He didn't want to let her see him like that. Sasori finished up quickly and put everything away before Ame had even come out of the shower.

This was going to be one long mission.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO now completely randomly I'm going to post something here as an extra. First of all thank you for your reviews...always**** love reading them. Secondly, I'm sorry if the chapters have been short lately. I finally had my flute exam today and I've been busy practising. I got a 5, and now I have more free time in my hands. **


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Ame was quite excited when she woke up in the morning. She just couldn't sleep much longer. Actually Ame had troubles falling asleep. Could you relax and let your body go into a deep sleep while being pressed against Sasori? Ame couldn't quite understand did Sasori need any sleep or not. She tried to move very carefully and started freeing herself from the death grip. Sasori tightened his grip and popped his eyes open.

"Where are you going Ame?" He asked calmly. The girl sighed and lied back down. There was no point in fighting back. Sasori's eyes were open and he was looking at Ame, with a very calm and relaxed expression. It was bothering her pretty much.

"Why are you staring me?" She asked after a while. Sasori didn't turn away but the corner of his mouth turned upwards and formed a smirk on his face. Ame felt a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I was looking into the distance; you were just in the way." Ame didn't want to start arguing with him so she stayed silent and just enjoyed the moment. Ame didn't know what time it was and she didn't really care either. After a while Sasori looked at the clock and got up carefully. Ame mentally sighed but did the same. Sasori went to the bathroom and Ame quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top with a jacket on top of it. She brushed her hair and after Sasori came out of the bathroom she went there to brush her teeth. Ame's stomach started growling and she finished with her teeth quickly and walked back to the room.

"Feed me baby." She said with a nice voice. Sasori raised his eyebrow and Ame held back a blush. That sounded a bit wrong when said in a bedroom, while dressed into black, tight close. He got some things from his bag and walked out of the door. Ame stood there for a while.

"Are you coming or not?" Sasori asked and poked his head in again. Ame quickly rushed to the door and Sasori locked it. They walked downstairs and outside. As expected the weather was sunny, but the air wasn't as warm as it was yesterday. Ame stretched the muscles of her back and took her place next to Sasori.

"Is someone stalking us today too?" She asked with a soft voice. Sasori didn't shake his head, but his eyes moved to right and then left. They walked through the streets and tried not to bump into anyone. Even in so early in the morning the streets were quite full. Sasori and Ame both didn't want to eat ramen for breakfast, instead Ame insisted that they go and have some ice-cream. Sasori wasn't in the mood to protest, because as long as Ame ate anything he was okay. Ayumi would kill him with her bare hands.

They sat down to the corner table, and Ame ordered a big mango-lemon sundae while Sasori just asked for a tea. Ame leaned back in the chair and pulled her knees up to her chest and smiled a little. After about 15 minutes the sundae was brought in front of Ame, and it really was big. Sasori slurped his tea and looked at Ame who was preparing for the feast.

"You aren't going to eat all of this right?" Sasori asked just a second before Ame could dig into her feast. She looked up innocently to Sasori.

"Of course I am going to eat all of this." She said as if it was common knowledge. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"You are going to have a tummy ache later." He said nonchalantly. Ame looked at him and muttered 'nonsense' and started eating the delicious pile of ice-cream. Sasori sighed deeply and looked at the pile getting smaller and smaller. Until there was nothing left in there. Ame looked like she was going to explode. Sasori held back the urge to say something very angering to her. Instead he focused on her face, looking at the lines and her bone structure.

"I think I had a bit too much..." Ame mumbled and rubbed her bloated tummy. She probably won't fit into her jeans tomorrow. Sasori got up and started to leave when he looked back and saw that Ame was still on the chair. He sighed deeply and walked over to her, and before Ame could protest he picked her up and held her in a bridal style. Ame was holding her breath that she wouldn't puke all over him. Sasori was a bit worried about that too. Ame closed her eyes and relaxed on Sasori's chest.

"Where are you taking me Sasori?" She asked quietly. Sasori looked down at her and leaned closer to her face, but pulled back quickly. He walked around a while until Sasori found a park. It was a cool place with some grass even. He placed Ame under a tree and onto the ground. She opened her eyes but didn't get up. Sasori looked down at her and Ame smiled a little. She felt like a sugar-high was taking over her mind.

"I love you Sasori-chi!" She announced happily and started rolling around. Sasori looked at her with a surprised expression. He didn't even know did Ame mean it or not. His hand reached out and he stopped Ame. He turned her towards him and held her in place so she wouldn't run anywhere and looked at her calmly.

"Did you just say that you love me?" He asked. Ame's eyes went wide and she mentally slapped herself. _AM I FUCKING STUPID? _She asked from herself while Sasori looked at her pretty calmly. She looked into Sasori's eyes, but didn't say or do anything. Sasori somehow managed to hold her so she wouldn't be able to turn away or run away from him. That was very bad for Ame and made everything easy for Sasori. Ame didn't know what to say. Sasori was slowly running out of patience.

"Did you say it or not?" He demanded. Ame shut her mouth tight and looked up to him. Sasori sighed and moved closer to Ame's face and placed a small kiss onto her lips before he let her go and just walked away. Ame didn't get up. She didn't even look at which direction Sasori walked. She just played it in her head over and over again, the moment when Sasori kissed her. It had happened before too, but then it was an act. Ame wasn't 100 percent sure. She sighed deeply and let her body fall back onto the ground.

"Hey you!" She heard someone cheerfully yell to her. Ame didn't try to get up. She was still full, and instead she waited until that someone was there. A boy with black hair and black eyes, wearing white clothes walked over to Ame, blocking the sun from her. He looked down at her with his hands placed onto his hips.

"Are you Ayumi? No, you can't be...Are you related to her?" The boy asked. Ame looked into his black eyes with a calm look and yawned.

"Who's asking?" The boy looked at her for a few moments before he smirked a little. He was kind of good looking with his shoulder length silky black hair.

"Akira, Ayumi and I are quite good friends." Akira said kindly. Ame got up and brushed some dust off of her clothes and cracked some bones.

"Okay then, my name is Ame, I am Ayumi's sister." Akira's eyebrow raised and he smirked a little. Ame gave him just a soft smile.

"That really is a surprise. Ayumi used to tell me that mostly you are staying in your mansions and don't leave them." Akira said with an interested voice. Ame laughed a little and rubbed the back of her head.

"Ah well you see...I wanted to see the world so I just packed my things and left." Akira nodded understandingly. They started walking away from the spot in a very slow pace so they could talk.

"So...how is Ayumi doing anyway?" Akira asked with a slightly interested voice. Ame smiled calmly, even though she felt like exploding right there and right now.

"Ayumi is...well she is Ayumi. Gets into freak accidents but still has time to do her famous pancakes." Ame said jokingly. Akira smiled a little and nodded.

"That's good..." He mumbled and his voice trailed off. Ame felt quite uncomfortable. They were away from the crowded streets and in an empty alley. Ame knew how to protect herself. Akira smiled sweetly to her.

"Could you give Ayumi a message when you see her again?" He asked with a kind voice. Ame nodded, but as soon as she did Akira's fist collided with her stomach. Ame coughed and fell onto her knees, holding her stomach.

"Tell the bitch that she has no permission to butt in when I'm giving people their lessons." Akira said with a perfectly calm voice. Ame got up to punch him but his fist hit her face. Ame was pretty sure that it was going to leave a bruise there. She spat out some blood. Before she could open her mouth to turn Akira's brain into a big pile of jam, something unexpected happened.

Akira's body was slammed into the wall by sand. Ame looked up to see Gaara standing there, looking down to Akira with his cold eyes. Gaara jumped down to Akira, his expression deadly. Ame felt that if she won't step in Gaara will really kill him.

"Don't kill him!" She shouted. Gaara's eyes snapped to her. Ame backed off to the opposite wall. A sickening crack was heard, but Akira was still well and alive. In pain and with a broken hand but still alive.

"Touch her again and I really will kill you...You're lucky." Akira nodded, with his eyes wide and Gaara let his body fall onto the ground. The sand went back to his gourd. He walked away, and Ame followed her. She was still a bit shocked.

"Thank you...for protecting me." Gaara didn't say anything as a response for quite a while. His hands were crossed on his chest before he shook his head.

"You shouldn't come to this place all alone...its dangerous here." Ame nodded slowly and bit her lower lip. She was a part of the Akatsuki for god's sake and couldn't defend herself? But...she found out about Gaara's abilities. It seemed like the sand that he controlled so freely was his weapon.

"I don't live here...but I kind of noticed that this place is empty, but when a nice strong boy is with me I'm safe right?" Ame said with a cheerful voice. Gaara's eyebrow rose but he didn't say anything. Ame and Gaara walked in a very slow pace, but as they got closer to the city centre they started seeing more people. The sand village people looked at Gaara with terrified looks and Ame with shocked expressions. Ame bit her lower lip.

"Gaara, are they afraid of you?" She asked quietly. He nodded slowly, but his blank expression showed that he was either used to it or really didn't care about it. Either way people still were staring at them.

"Where are we going anyway?" Ame asked after a while. She knew that Gaara wasn't the type of person to take her to weird places.

"To my place...my brother and sister should be home right now. It's better that way. People are anxious when I'm walking around the village." Ame's eyebrow rose. She was taking that back. They had met twice, now was the third time and he was already taking her to his house? That was quite surprising. They were there soon. It was an apartment building in the edge of the town. Gaara didn't knock on the door, but he just walked in.

"Gaara is that you?" Ame heard a female voice coming from the kitchen. Gaara and Ame took off their shoes and a blonde haired girl with 4 pigtails and blue eyes appeared at the door and looked at Ame with wide eyes.

"I'm Ame...sorry for coming in like this and so..." She said with a friendly smile. The blonde girl looked at Gaara carefully and smiled softly.

"No its okay...Are you staying over for the night?" Mystery girl asked with a grin. Ame blushed and then she remembered what happened with Sasori....she couldn't just go and face him.

"If it isn't too much trouble...Just this one night..." The mystery girl smiled and reached out her hand to shake, Ame took it politely.

"No trouble at all. It's great when Gaara has visitors. I'm Temari. Oh yeah Gaara, Kankuro was sent away on a mission..." Gaara nodded and walked away with Ame right behind him. She followed him and also looked at the beautiful apartment. It was all on golden tones, only Gaara's room was black.

It was also very cold and very black. Gaara sat onto the bed and Ame sat onto a random armchair.

"Did something happen with you and your boyfriend?" Gaara asked quietly. He could tell that something was bothering Ame, she just sent off those vibes and she was going to stay over for the night which meant that she couldn't go back to wherever she came from. Ame grinned widely and shook her head.

"I don't even know anymore, is he my boyfriend or not?" Gaara felt a twitch of curiosity inside of him. Ame smiled apologizing.

It's a long story." Gaara suggested. It didn't sound like a suggestion with his blank voice, but Ame caught it and laughed.

"Oh yeah it is..."


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Ame had really cleared up her head while being alone with Gaara. She couldn't tell him the entire story, but at least some of it. Gaara and she talked, and ate some dinner together. Then Ame tried to help Temari prepare the guest room for her, but Temari protested and the blonde girl threw her out of the door, making Ame wait until she was done. Ame slept alone in the bed, missing Sasori from his side, but she didn't even know what to say to him when they meet again. She can't run away from him forever...

Ame woke up in the guest bed and looked onto her side. On the table that was next to the huge window was a tray of food with a letter. Ame got up quickly. What time was it anyway? If it was past midday Sasori will kill her. She quickly ran to the letter and opened it.

_I didn't want to wake you up, but Gaara and I were called for a mission...I know it's very rude to leave you alone like this, but I didn't want to wake you up too early either. I prepared you a quick breakfast (sorry if it's cold by then). The key is there also, you can keep it so you can come here whenever you happen to be in Suna again. And please do come...Gaara needs someone to hang out with... _

_Enjoy,_

_Temari_

Ame sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She's so rude...sleeping like a bag when they have to leave. Ame fixed her bed and looked at the tray. There was some fresh orange juice, waffles with whipped cream and strawberries and a bagel. Ame's mouth fell open. That was a quick breakfast? Temari was an angel. She took the tray with the letter, food and everything else and walked out of the door to the corridor and downstairs to the kitchen and sat down behind the table.

She ate pretty calmly. That way she can stay longer without meeting Sasori. She was definitely planning to keep the key. It would be rude to give it back...it's like saying that she won't come to visit them again and Gaara can go and do some nasty things to himself. She ate the waffles, bagel and drank the orange juice. Ame felt very full, but she didn't dare to throw away any of the food, after Temari went through the trouble of making her breakfast. Her head shot up when she heard steps coming down. A boy with brown hair and black eyes appeared. He was wearing only a pair of black pants, revealing his six-pack. The boy's eyes opened and he looked at Ame with a surprised expression.

"Who are you?" He asked blankly. Ame assumed that it might be Kankuro or something like that. Shouldn't he be on a mission? Ame noticed him staring at her face carefully. She remembered just now that she probably has a bruise on her face, because some faggot punched her. She put the dishes into the sink.

"I'm Ame, Gaara's friend." Kankuro's, supposedly that's his name, eyes went wide. Ame wanted to have a shower, but she didn't have any spare clothes here anyway. She put the apartment key into her pocket and gave the supposedly Kankuro a wave.

"I'm sorry but I have to take a leave now. It was nice meeting you!" She said and waved to supposedly Kankuro and walked out of the door. It seemed to be quite early still. Ame realized one thing. She had been trying to push the thought away, but now Ame had to face it. Back in that hotel was Sasori, and she had to face him and talk things straight. In her stupid ice-cream-filled mood she confessed, non-romantically and completely randomly her feelings.

Ame turned to the right street and started walking. She was quite happy that her walk back to the hotel had no interruptions. Well almost...

A bag was flying through her and Ame recognized it to be one of her own. She caught it, but almost got hit in the face. She looked around confused, trying to find the person who threw it to her, but she had no time for that. Ame quickly put her hand into the bag and felt the familiar fabrics against her hand. She looked behind her and saw some sand ninja running towards her. Ame groaned loudly and started running to the gates. _Sorry Sasori..._Ame ran to the gates as fast as possible, hoping that Sasori will take his course there too, because otherwise she'll be lost in the desert. Ame easily dodged the kunai sent towards her. The group of sand ninjas was bigger now. Ame remembered the tunnel where the entrance was. The sand group was coming right after her and the plan she formed in her head was perfect. No way, that any of them had a pair of earplugs.

Ame ran faster and stopped in the middle of the large tunnel. It echoed there...the situation was perfect for her. The sand ninja didn't even expect anything like that, only some lonely souls had heard of this bloodline. Ame had only sung the first notes when she heard some noise and turned around sharply. Her eyes grew wide. She only knocked out the sand ninjas and turned around to face a man and a woman. Both of them had short black hair and light grey eyes.

"Didn't expect to find you that easily, Ame-Sama." The woman said. The only thing that made those two ninjas look different from each other was their clothes. The woman was wearing clothes in black and purple while the man was wearing clothes in black and white. Ame shook her head and sighed deeply.

"The advisors didn't even send anyone from the main house...how rude of them...acting as if our clan is divided to people to keep and people to sacrifice." The man frowned and he looked at the petite girl. Ame's words had some truth in it, but it was easy to say for her. She was from the main house and that made her more special. The advisors wouldn't care if they would die. Ame already thought that she was getting to them. She didn't want to fight her own clan.

"Ame-Sama, we have been sent to arrest you for more than 100 murder cases and betrayal of the clan. Please come with us or we will use force." Shinichi said harshly. Ame's mouth fell open. Betrayal of the clan? Since freaking when!

"The deaths I won't deny, but what are you talking about betrayal of the clan?" She asked with a confused voice. Shinichi's sister, Satsuki frowned and got out her katana. Ame mentally growled. It was annoying to fight against her own clan, because there your bloodline didn't matter. The clan members were immune to it. Shinichi sighed and Satsuki charged, quite loudly to be honest. She was always quite short tempered.

"You betrayed the clan to that man who's with you!" She yelled. Ame thought hard. Which man did she meant? Did she mean Daisuke, Akira, Ren, Naoki or...who else...SASORI? Ame mentally slapped herself. Idiot...why did she have to say that Sasori is immune to their bloodline as well...makes it look like she figured out a secret and revealed it to Sasori. She got out a kunai and dodged the blow that came from Satsuki. She jumped up, and almost got hit. Satsuki was much faster than she remembered. Ame was hit to the gut and flung towards the exit. She landed on her feet and looked on her left and right. Satsuki had placed her closer to the exit, but at the same time she was right between the two. A grin was on Satsuki's face.

"Is this all that the main house can do?" She asked mockingly. Ame held back the urge to roll her eyes. She just didn't lie out everything she had in one step. They taught her quite a lot while she was still living in the main house. Shinichi just watched it from the side quietly. Again and again Satsuki tried to get Ame, but she kept dodging everything that was sent to her. Satsuki's eyes moved to her brother.

"Geez you asshole! Why aren't you helping me capture her?" Satsuki yelled angrily, light grey eyes flaming. Shinichi sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"She never said anything about not coming with us peacefully...We have to use force if she refuses to come...Satsuki did you ever heard her saying the words 'Fuck you'?" Satsuki blushed and Ame giggled a little. Shinichi was like always. Very detailed and knew how to find holes in orders ("...Technically..." Kind of like Jack Sparrow...). Ame sighed and bushed her hair away from her eyes and smiled to Shinichi.

"I'm not coming home anymore." Ame said quietly. On that moment a bomb was sent towards her. Ame jumped up just before the bomb exploded. She ran towards the desert, but Ame ran on the walls. Satsuki threw a heap of kunai knives towards her. Ame dodged them all and made some hand signs and sent her jutsu to Satsuki. An apologizing smile was on her face when Satsuki's body was sliced to half. Her eyes were wide open, as if she didn't even react yet. Shinichi called out her sister. Ame looked at the blood on the ground. Even though Satsuki was her enemy there, she was still a part of her clan. Ame looked at Shinichi. Using that jutsu was bad, but necessary. It took almost all of her chakra.

"You're out of chakra, aren't you Ame-Sama...I can tell because you have that look on your face." Ame's expression didn't change. She hadn't got a plan for now. She knew nothing of Shinichi's abilities. He followed her with his eyes. Ame didn't try to make it to the desert. She jumped down the wall to save some chakra. Shinichi's expression changed. Ame turned around sharply just to see a puppet with a scorpion tail dripping with poison. Sasori was lazily standing behind it.

"Ame come here and turn your back towards him will you." Sasori asked calmly. Ame did as she was told. Shinichi watched calmly as Ame ran to Sasori and turned her back towards him. She closed her eyes and covered her ears.

She was waiting for Sasori's signal that it was safe. Ame didn't want to see Shinichi being killed.

It didn't even take more than a few minutes. It was Sasori anyway. When Ame opened her eyes and turned around she didn't see Shinichi's body anymore and the puppet was gone also. Sasori kissed her shortly on the lips and walked ahead towards the desert. Ame blushed and it took a moment for her to react. She ran after Sasori and right besides her.

"It seems like my clan has begun to move...What on earth are the advisors up to?" Ame muttered. Sasori sighed deeply and got out his straw hat and put it on. The sun was a bit much for him.

"We must tell Pein...this will complicate the missions a lot...and we can't go into Suna anymore. Not after what you left behind." Ame held back the urge to smack him. In the end it was her fault all together. She sighed and bit her lower lip.

"I left the Suna people alive...I just knocked them out. The only one I killed was Satsuki." Sasori felt a twitch of surprise but didn't say anything after all. Ame just knew how to mess up things when they had to talk. But no...She finds some bloodthirsty, jealous relatives to kill her and gets half of Suna after her, a) the guards chasing her b) she still had that nasty bruise on her cheek and Sasori didn't know where it came from. He forgot to pay for the hotel...and he also forgot to give back the room's key to them.

"I would've wanted to stay there longer...Gaara's nice but he's a bit lonely don't you think?" Sasori snorted and grinned widely, making Ame blush.

"You're already cheating on me?"


	18. Chapter 18

18.

"Those advisors really are scum!" Ayumi yelled and almost slammed her fist on the table. Ame and Sasori had returned from the mission and reported to Pein, but even though they were lucky that Ame got attacked by some weakling, they weren't lucky because it seems like Ame's family was on the move. Ame sighed and closed her eyes, trying to relax.

"What are mom and dad thinking! Dad wouldn't agree with this, unless the advisors made up some shit about us..." Pein sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair. So even though Ame and Ayumi were such talented people, they came with a price. When their family will try to track them down, it means that other villages will get more information about Akatsuki. Pein couldn't let that happen, but banning Ame from missions is out of the question. She was needed too much. Pein waved his hand dismissingly.

"Just go for now...I'll figure something out alright." He said quietly. Pein had no time or no mood to figure anything out anymore. He felt like his head was going to explode. It didn't help even though the annoying trio walked out of the door. Ayumi was cursing the elders the entire way while Sasori glanced towards Ame every now and then. She was holding the key Gaara had given her. Ayumi noticed that and grinned widely.

"Did Sasori ask you to move in with him?" She asked with a mocking voice. Ame slapped the back of her head. Ayumi gasped and Ame answered before she would yell on her.

"The Gaara dude...I stayed at his place for the night. His sister was home also, in the morning I saw his brother. They were all very nice and gave me a copy of the original key so I could go to their place someday." Ayumi looked at Sasori and smirked a little. She wasn't going to say it out loud, but Ayumi could tell that there was something different between the two of them. The young girl couldn't place her finger on it quite, but she was close, close enough.

Ayumi went to eat breakfast, leaving Ame and Sasori alone in the corridors. Ame's golden orbs slowly moved to Sasori, from his lips to his nose and up to his eyes. Those eyes were blank, maybe a little jealous. Ame felt the urge to reach out and touch him, to make him feel like he isn't alone, but Sasori is alone.

"Sasori where are we?" Ame asked with a deep sigh. The pressure she felt left. The woman felt like she could breathe again. Sasori wasn't a kid or a teenager to be ordered around or who couldn't express his feelings. Sasori was an artist, an artist to be admired and who had no problems in putting his emotions to words. Sasori stopped in front of his door and opened it before pushing Ame in, softly but still using enough force to make her move.

Ame dropped her back onto the cold, hard floor and walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Sasori moved around the room, putting his things away. Whenever Ame caught a glance of his wardrobe, or drawer she saw that the things in there were perfectly organized. His hard eyes didn't move to Ame, not once before he was finished.

Then the girl understood that when Sasori was up to something, even if it was something minor, it had his undivided attention. Now that he had time to focus on Ame, he did with his full attention on her. He could see everything the girl did or even small details. He could count her eyelashes, or correct the single hair that was out of place, but everything about those small details felt comforting for him. That's what made her his.

"Depends what do you want, Ame." He said quietly, his lips barely moving at all. Ame didn't know what to look or watch. Everything about Sasori was so relaxed and carefree, everything except for his eyes. They were never resting. She bit her lower lips gently, so she wouldn't harm any of the gentle skin there and sighed.

"I want you. I want to make you feel less lonely, I want to see you happy...and for my own selfish reasons, I want you because I need you..." The corner of Sasori's mouth turned upwards. He tried to look at Ame as selfish, but the real selfish one was him. Once he gets attached to her, she's bound to stay with her...even if he has to force her to do so. He wouldn't react to pleads and cries, Sasori was convinced that he would make that girl stay, that girl who was calling herself selfish but had only one selfish reason. She wanted him to give something to him, not to take something from him.

"Will you be able to put up with me?" He asked carefully. That answer was something he needed dearly. Because he was going to keep Ame, Sasori wasn't going to let her get away from her, not a chance. He wasn't sure if Ame knew that..., but she's a smart girl and maybe if she won't figure it out instantly, she will through time. Then it might be too late for her to escape from him. Ame's pure, innocent eyes looked into Sasori's cold ones. Why was she so fond to this man who didn't care?

Ame knew that Sasori most likely didn't love her. His puppet body and heart in the cylinder possibly can't allow him to feel love. She couldn't figure out was it her being masochistic or just feeling pity towards the puppet master, but she wanted him, and Ame was going to stay by his side even if it meant that she was his possession. It was a price to pay. A small price, but it was something.

"Yes." She answered shortly. Small curiosity rose inside of her. Is she going to be able to dig deep into Sasori and find out who he is? Would Sasori open up and feel something similar to happiness? It was unlikely and Ame knew that she was probably going to fail. Sasori will never allow anyone see the true him. A smirk appeared on Sasori's lips.

"It will be too late to say no once you leave this room." He said simply. Ame closed her eyes for a moment but opened them again before smiling a little. Sasori said those words with a tint of humour but Ame knew that he was serious about it. Once you agree to be by his side it is for forever. She looked at Sasori again, wondering would it be a good idea to kiss him, but she left before she would kiss him. Sasori didn't try to stop her. Ame walked to the door and picked up her bag on the way.

She opened the door with a small creak but stopped before she could leave and looked over her shoulder to Sasori. He was still focusing on her and only her. An idea popped into her head and she smiled a little.

"Others have probably eaten breakfast, but after a shower I'll make some sushi, do you want some too?" Sasori smirked slightly. It was such a casual proposal. He loved watching Ame do simple things, like cooking or even simply walking. Since they were together now, it was probably normal to offer to eat the same food together or anything like that. He nodded after a small pause and Ame smiled approvingly and closed the door behind her.

She walked a few doors ahead and tried to open the door. Ayumi had probably left it open for her. She pushed the door open and locked it behind her. Ame unpacked quickly and put most of her personal belongings away, but took the dirty clothes with her to put into the laundry basket, and found some clean clothes to wear after her shower. She didn't feel like dressing up much so Ame chose a simple black dress with long sleeves and leggings to cover up her tattoo.

She walked to the bathroom and put the clothes into the empty basket. It seemed like Ayumi had done some laundry while Ame was gone. Ame could see her reflection on the black tiles on the ground. She didn't pay much attention to it and walked to the shower.

The warm water relaxed her muscles, allowing her to leave this world, this place and this body for just a second. She could let go of everything and allow her mind just wander around without aim. Ame thought that her shower would take longer, but it ended a bit too early for her. She dried her hair and sighed when she combed her hair. It was getting a bit too long again. It's going to be uncomfortable on missions. Ame looked at the pair of scissors that were innocently next to the mirror.

For a brief moment she thought about cutting her hair short, around her shoulders but she stopped that idea. Does Sasori like girls with long hair? Id she was going to stay with him she might as well look good enough for him. Ame put on the simple outfit she had chosen for herself. Ame hung the towel up to dry and walked to her closet once more. She put on some socks before going to the kitchen. It could be quite dirty there...who cleans it anyway besides herself?

Ame walked out of her room and walked to the kitchen. She saw Itachi, Hidan and Deidara walk down the corridor. She said hi to them politely. All three of them, even Deidara the Blonde, could tell that there was something different about Ame. Not her appearance but something felt different. The way she had a shadow of a smile on her face, or that cheerful way she said hi to them. Hidan was about to ask something in a rude manner, but Itachi stopped him with his look.

He wanted Ame to enjoy herself as long as possible. Hopefully she was going to stay happy like that, but happiness was something that was so easy to shatter, you only need to pull one little string and everything will be falling down.

Ame skipped to the kitchen and opened the door. The kitchen itself wasn't so dirty to be honest. She was a bit unhappy to see the members eating scrambled eggs and bacon that was burnt pretty badly. Ayumi was smiling innocently behind the table while the members ate their food politely. Ayumi's mouth formed an 'o' as if she remembered something.

"I don't live in your room anymore, Pein had set up a room for me, and so I'm off your back." Ayumi said with a cheerful voice. Ame looked over her shoulder and nodded lightly and started cleaning the stove and the cupboard. She didn't want to cook on a dirty surface. Ame's hands moved fast, but carefully as she cleaned the kitchen carefully. In the end she had to wash all of the dishes once again. Even Ayumi ditched her, Kakuzu was just thankful that Ame was back. He didn't really enjoy the burnt bacon and slightly raw scrambled eggs.

Ame got out everything she needed for sushi and carefully started preparing. It didn't take a lot of time. She was ready in about an hour. Then the sushi was ready to be served for two. She had sat the table carefully and made everything look good. Just when she had finished with the touch-ups Sasori slid the door open and came in.

"Did you stalk me?" Ame asked casually and sat down. Sasori did the same and smirked a little. Ame should get used to it if she wanted to be with him, but he hadn't stalked her, not yet at least.

"I heard when you went to the kitchen, and I assumed you need about an hour..." _He's as sharp as usually... _Ame thought with a small smirk playing on her lips. Sasori took the first bite. Ame didn't want to be the first one to try out. Sasori chewed and swallowed before nodding.

"It's sushi all right." Ame held back a laugh, but couldn't stop smiling. She tried it out by herself as well. It was like any other sushi. The taste wasn't bad, it was actually quite good, but not the best she had ever tried.

"Ayumi doesn't live in my room anymore you know." Ame noted carefully and Sasori's eyebrow rose. He was well aware of that.

"I know. I think it was Pein who told me." Ame could imagine the look on Kakuzu's face when Pein announced that they are going to buy brand new furniture to another room. That probably meant that Ayumi did some shopping as well...and she doesn't know how to save up at all. She sighed and resumed eating. When she didn't pay much attention to how she acted around Sasori, then now she didn't know what to do or what to say at all.

"Is there something on your mind, that's bothering you?" Sasori asked nonchalantly. He hadn't decided yet which Ame was better, the idiotically talkative, happy Ame or the one sitting in front of him. She didn't look sad or depressed, she looked just like Ame. Ame shook her head and smiled a little.

"No, I just thought that maybe it's time for me to grow up...I'm already 20 something years old." Sasori didn't know what to say exactly. He couldn't remember the time that he was a kid. Sasori remembered being young and small, but he couldn't recall acting like a kid. He was easily pissed off but that was all of it.

"It's your choice no matter how you look at it." Sasori noted. Ame snorted and took another piece of sushi. He wasn't helpful at all! They finished their meal and left all the dishes there just like that. It was payback for making her wash their dishes before. Sasori went to his room and Ame went to her room.

When she opened the door Ame jumped a little. She didn't expect to find anyone in there. Ayumi was on the bed, staring back at Ame with a glint in her eyes.

"I figured it out." She announced to Ame who looked back at her with a confused look. Ayumi rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You are together with Sasori!" She said with a shocked voice. Ame looked at her baby sister for a while and nodded. There's no point in hiding it from anyone. It would come out anyway sooner or later.

"So what if I am?" Ame asked with a small smirk on her lips. Ayumi sat up on the bed and smiled widely.

"That is great my dear sis, took you two long enough." Ame rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her.

"I didn't want some lousy one night stand you know. Real stuff takes time." Ayumi pouted, but got over it quickly and smiled a little.

"That's true, but can you keep it together?" She asked. Ame smirked bitterly. Sasori wouldn't let her go. She's going to be by his side all the time.

"We're perfect for each other."


	19. Chapter 19

19.

What was that beautiful smell? Ame felt it when she woke up. It was everywhere in the air. The smell was sweet, but not too intense the same time. Ame opened her eyes and pulled the covers off of her slim body. She pushed her body to the edge of the bed and sat up. The woman did a few stretches, listening to the cracks her body made. When she got up from the bed she started looking for the source of the good smell. Her eyes didn't have to look for too long.

She spotted a vase on the desk with fresh flowers in it. A smile appeared on her face and she walked over to the flowers. Ame looked at the white petals, such a pure white colour. Ame didn't know the name of the flowers, but it had to be something simple.

Because Ame didn't know what time it was she decided to take a shower. She stripped out of her clothes and put them back on the bed before walking to the bathroom. She locked the door and had her warm shower. It was quite quick.

When she stepped out Ame allowed the water drip from her hair and onto the floor. Dear god that no one would trip or slip there. When she got cold Ame wrapped a towel around of her and walked back to her bedroom. She looked at the flowers again before smiling widely.

"White lilies!" She said happily, finally remembering the name. She looked at the beautiful flowers once again. The way they arched at the top gracefully, the beautiful texture of the white petals. A white lily was such a graceful flower, more like a dancer.

She changed her clothes into something casual and headed to the kitchen.

The halls were quiet and Ame didn't know what time was it anyway. There weren't any windows in the base and the clocks...most of them didn't work anymore. Ame stopped when she happened to think of something.

Why didn't she and Sasori sleep in the same bed?

The woman couldn't figure it out. Was their relationship even a secret by now? She ditched the thought of going to the kitchen and snuck into Sasori's room instead.

As expected he was on his bed, left hand behind his head and the right hand resting on his stomach. His face was rather relaxed, but bored. Ame smiled and on her toes walked to the bed and crawled under the covers.

She snuggled closer to Sasori and pulled the covers onto her body better before closing her eyes. The clock on Sasori's cupboard showed 4.34.

Ame opened her eyes to see herself in a room. It was quite dark and with a door right in front of Ame. She looked down at herself and found that she was wearing only a short white gown. Her eyes moved around the room. The walls were white, but because of the lack of light it was dark. Ame jumped when she heard some sort of a melody. It was charming and scaring the same time.

The melody sent chills down her back. She looked around for the source of the voice. It faded out and Ame heard some steps coming towards the door. Slow steps that echoed through the halls. Ame couldn't even move from her place. She just sat there with her hands limply on her sides and her eyes wide as the steps came closer. 

Ame looked at the door. She had to get up and lock it. Her golden eyes moved down to her body and she screamed. Her body was covered with blood, but there wasn't a source. 

Ame couldn't find the strength to get up and shut the god damn door. She tried to take deeper breaths. Why did she feel so scared? Was it because of the unknown new dream? Or simply because Ame couldn't move and just had to wait for the outcome? There was a shadowy figure at the door. A hand reached out and opened the door fully. 

The man walked in. Ame couldn't see his face very well. He walked closer to her and put his strong hand around her throat before lifting her up. Ame yelped, but couldn't do much to fight back. She was helpless in this dream. She could barely even breathe.

"You're quite proud of your voice, aren't you?" He asked with a deep voice. It wasn't threatening, his voice sounded rather like he's amused. Ame saw a frown appear on his forehead and he squeezed tighter, making it even harder for her to breathe.

"Well, are you?" He demanded angrily. Ame was confused of what he wanted to hear. She carefully nodded and saw the man grin widely. He got out a knife.

"This won't hurt a bit." The man said with a wide grin. Ame released a high pitched scream just before the knife was driven to her throat. Not a sound came out of her voice anymore. 

Ame woke up with a jump. She was panting and sweating. Ame touched her throat as if to secure that everything was still alright. She saw Sasori sitting on a chair, watching her with worried eyes. Ame looked him into the eyes and sighed before falling back onto the bed.

"It would've been nice to wake me up or something…" She muttered to herself. Sasori heard that and sighed deeply.

"I tried to. I thought that I might break you if I shook you any harder…You plain simply wouldn't wake up. It was quite scary." Ame felt completely shocked. How is this possible that someone just refuses to wake up? She is sometimes a hard sleeper, but she's not that bad that her body won't wake up.

"Did I say anything…or trash around?" Sasori got up from the chair and got back to bed with Ame. He pulled the girl onto his chest and kissed her temple.

"You were lying here like a dead corpse." Ame snorted at the irony. Sasori stroked her hair and kept her as warm as possible. Dreams don't kill anybody. The two of them stayed in bed until breakfast. Ame was hugging Sasori the entire time. In the end Sasori had to carry Ame to the breakfast table.

Ame yawned loudly at breakfast. Ayumi decided to cook by herself when she saw Ame's face. If Ame would start cutting up carrots she'd loose a finger. Kisame looked at the half asleep black haired girl whose head was on Sasori's shoulder.

"What's wrong with her?" Kisame asked with a slightly worried voice. Ame tried to force her eyes open, but it didn't work so well. She was just so sleepy. Sasori sighed and shook his head. This was hopeless. Ame was tired and she was doing her best to stay awake. Sasori picked Ame up who still struggled to stay awake.

"She's just tired…I'm going to take her to bed."

Ame woke up screaming. She was grateful that she had been laying face down to the pillow. Ame was panting heavily. It was the exact same dream. It ended the same way, with a knife in her throat and Ame left without the ability to speak anymore.

She rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling. Sasori probably brought her there.

She was hungry, so Ame got up and stretched her muscles. How long had it been since she fell asleep? She was quite hungry still and decided to go and grab some breakfast-lunch-dinner or whatever time it was.

She walked through the silent corridors and to the kitchen. She slid the door open and all of the faces turned to her. At first they looked quite happy and cheerful, but it all turned to horror. Sasori got up quickly and walked to Ame and tilted her head backwards and examined her neck.

"Sasori why are you examining my neck?" Ame asked with a confused voice. Ayumi was the first one to speak.

"Ame, who hurt you? Your neck has a bruise on it...a handprint." Ame felt her heart almost skip a beat. She almost fainted. Sasori was getting nervures.

"Ame talk to me. What happened?" He demanded. Ame flinched because his tone was so harsh. She couldn't find the words to talk. Instead she walked to the fridge and got out something sweet to eat.

Ame walked back to the table and sat down peacefully and started eating. She didn't even pay much attention to what it is. The members tried to get at least a little bit of information out of her, but Ame stayed mute for quite a while. An entire hour passed, yet Ame still hadn't said a word. Everyone else had given it up and left. Most of them had to go on missions. Even Ayumi was put to work. She joined Akatsuki on her own free will.

Mostly she worked with Zetsu and sometimes rarely with Tobi.

In the end Sasori was the only one who stayed, giving Ame his undecided attention once more. She just stared blankly at the food, eating numbly like a puppet. Even though it wasn't the right place Sasori felt the urge to make her into a puppet. No, even better. Into a doll, because then she won't be ruined in battle, she'll be only his and only he can see her.

In her mind Ame was thinking everything through again and again. This just couldn't be really possible? Dreams can't kill you? And what's with that funny tune?

She looked up to Sasori.

"I had a bad dream, Sasori." His eyes went wide in shock and Ame looked at him with her sad eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

"Dreams don't hurt people, Ame! Who on earth did this to you?" Sasori demanded. He was pacing back and forth in his room with Ame on his bed. She shook her head and bit her lower lip. Sasori simply didn't buy it, but that was the only explanation she could come up with. Ame shook her head and got up from the bed and walked past him.

"If you just don't get it I'll find someone who will!" She yelled and slammed the door to Sasori's bedroom shut and marched away. Sasori was thinking way too realistically. Ame knew only one person who could help her, the only one who might have any answers to this at all. Ame knocked onto the door before walking in.

"Ayumi get down from the ceiling." Ame sighed when she looked at her little sister hanging upside down. Ayumi pouted before opening her eyes and jumping down to the ground. Her feet hit the ground with a small thump.

"I kind of wanted to ask you...since I was absent from the clan for a while...Is there anyone who manipulates through dreams?" Ayumi's eyes widened and she threw her body onto her bed and sighed.

"Please don't tell me that you have seen nightmares..." She mumbled into her hands. Ame closed the door behind her and walked to the bed and sat down right next to Ayumi. She was afraid to answer, because she didn't know what would happen then.

"I have seen it twice, after the second one I had a bruise on my neck...That man picked me up by the neck..." Ayumi shook her head and sighed very deeply. She removed her hands and looked at Ame with a sad smile on her face.

"Wonderful, you can never sleep again unless we find the manipulator." Ame looked at her for a while before sighing. This was going to require a lot of explaining and in some mysterious way they have to keep her from sleeping.

"There was one case...when someone started seeing mysterious nightmares and about a month later he was found dead. Every time he slept the injuries went worse and worse, until he bled to death from behind stabbed to the throat. There was a man who was the suspect because he was working on something like that but...they kicked him out when we were just kids. They didn't talk about that case to the younger ones. I found out just a few months after you left because I went through some files, but that is not important." She paused for a moment, Ame cursing her clan to the deepest corner of hell.

"Oh yeah kicking him out will totally get rid of his powers." Ame yelled sarcastically. Ayumi sat up on her knees and smiled a little.

"There's a good side also!" She announced with a smile on her face. Ame looked at her with her eyebrow raised. How on earth could there be a good side in this?

"If he controls your dreams, means that his body has to be very close to the base. That man needs to be very close for it to work...We totally need to talk with the other members."

With just a few minutes they gathered everyone from the hideout to the kitchen, and Ayumi explained Ame's situation at first before talking about that man. All of them listened quietly, until Ayumi finished.

"Well...this is pretty much it..." Ayumi finished carefully and looked all of the faces.

"So you're saying that some fucking faggot know the location of our fucking base?" Hidan shouted with a surprised and angry expression. Ayumi nodded and smiled a little. This was good news for Ame, but bad news for Pein. That meant that they had to move possibly enough. Sasori and Ame were sitting separately, not even glancing each other.

"Even though Ame can't sleep without getting harmed, we can find him when she goes to bed; because he has to be very close to do this jutsu. Heck, he has to be standing at the top of Ame's room to injure her through dreams." Pein sighed deeply and played with a piercing in his ear.

"Ame your clan is getting on my nerves..." Ame snorted and held back a laugh.

"Tell me about it!" She said with a hint of amusement in her voice. This situation was everything but funny. Ayumi sighed deeply and crossed her hands on her chest.

"The only way to actually see him is to let Ame sleep and patrol around the hideout. We might see him and if we're lucky we could kill him." Itachi grinned widely and flexed his back.

"Well what are we waiting for? Get to sleep Ame!" Itachi said with a surprisingly cheerful voice. He hadn't gone outside of the base for almost 2 weeks. Itachi was tired of sitting in one place. Not to mention the gossip he couldn't catch.

"Someone has to stay and wake her up when it starts to get bad." Kakuzu noted as a matter of fact. Unlike the other selfish bastards, he wasn't selfish at all and always took care of others; he cared for Ame's well being. That was the first time Sasori decided to say at least something.

"She won't wake up. Ame was like a dead corpse the first time." Ayumi squeezed her mouth shut and looked at Ame who was sitting there with a hello-I'm-still-here-you-know-no-need-to-talk-like-I'm-not-able-to-understand-okay face.

"You ready to go asleep again?"

"Alright, Konan." Pein said. They had gone out from the very back. Konan made a hand sign and paper butterflies flew away all around the area. At first there were only 10-11 but after a few minutes there were at least 300.

The white butterflies flew all around the area. Hidan, Itachi, Pein, Kakuzu, Ayumi, Sasori and Deidara had scattered around the area. Konan was going to give them a sign if she sees the man. No one stayed with Ame and she was left all alone with her nightmares. Sasori had two scrolls squeezed into his palms. They had to finish him quickly. He knew that about 500 meters from his left was Hidan and 500 on his right were Kakuzu.

They were all tensed and waiting for a sign, and then it came. Konan's butterflies started all flying in one direction. All of the members jumped out from their hiding places and rushed to where Konan was heading. When they arrived Konan was in one piece, looking at a man calmly.

He was tall and quite muscular. He looked around 50 years old, with silver hair like Hidan's (A/N: No offense: P) and golden eyes like everyone in Ame's clan had. He grinned widely and looked at the people around him.

"You found the boogieman." He said with an amused voice. His eyes landed on Ayumi and grinned. She only stared back to him. The man took a deep breath in and sighed.

"She's around 7 and 8 right now." He stated. No one could understand the meaning of his words. The grin didn't fade from his lips.

"Well? Try to kill me." He said with a mocking tone. Hidan was the first one to charge at him. The old man simple ducked and tripped him. His face was quite calm while doing this. Hidan tried to hit him countless of times but the old man dodged them all.

"You know people say that he changes his socks only once in every 2 days." Itachi whispered to everyone. Hidan stopped and started laughing. The man blushed deeply and shook his head.

"I change my socks every day!" The gossip girl is back. Ayumi face-palmed along with Sasori. She shook her head and suddenly something occurred to her.

"If my clan kicked you out years ago, then who sent you?" Ayumi asked loud enough for everyone to hear. She was so caught up with the fact that Ame was the target that she didn't even think who sent the man. It couldn't be her clan because even the elders didn't want to mess with him, but who else wants Ame? A small smirk appeared onto the man's lips.

"Very sharp of you Miss Heir. You see Ame is desired by someone else too...I didn't think that you would figure me out so quickly. If I remember correctly they refused to tell my story to the younger ones. Now I know for sure that I'm not going to make it alive from here...You really must care for her if even the Leader stepped out on the battlefield." The man chuckled to himself before taking a deep breath. The members had slowly moved into a circle around him.

"Who is the other one who wants him?" The man looked at Ayumi for quite a while. He considered his options. After a few minutes of silence he sighed in defeat.

"Tell this to Ame, that he can walk quite well." Ayumi snorted and shook her head. She didn't even know the man's name. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"What kind of a fucking hint is that you shithead?" Hidan yelled. The man only chuckled and relaxed his body. Pein knew that they won't be able to get any other information from him anymore and allowed Sasori to kill the man. With just a blink of an eye Sasori's sword was through the man's chest. Meanwhile Hidan was a bit away, asking for forgiveness from Jashin. Ayumi glared at Sasori who glared her back.

"He wasn't going to tell us anything and you know it. Obviously he gave us the message only because Ame can understand it." Sasori pulled his sword out of the man aggressively even though his face calm. He cleaned it and put it away before walking back towards the back entrance. He heard other members follow him.

They all went back to the hideout and Sasori, along with Ayumi headed to Ame's bedroom.

She was on the bed, full awake with the bruise on her neck. It looked worse than before. Ame looked tired. Sasori kicked off his shoes and went onto the bed and sat next to her, he put his arms around her and pulled Ame close to him.

"The boogieman said that the one, who sent him, can walk quite well. Does that ring a bell?" Ame sighed and closed her eyes. She has cut off a lot of legs...broke a lot of legs...but only a few had also survived because she usually only attacked her targets, not random people. Except for one who hadn't died and who also wasn't Ame's target. She mentally groaned. Could it be that...?

"Orochimaru." Ame said shortly, and nothing else.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

"Now THIS is just GREAT! Oh yeah Orochimaru is after my butt!" Ame shouted with fake happiness. Sasori was calmly sitting on the bed and watching the young woman pace around the room. All of her worn-out mood just a few minutes ago was completely gone. Now she was just running around, trying to calm herself down. Mind if I say but it wasn't working at all. Sasori was trying to relax himself also. He held a big grudge against Orochimaru and now he felt even more anger towards the man.

"Ame calm down...we just have to move to another base and quick." Ame stopped on her tracks and looked at Sasori, blinking a few times. When the reasons finally occurred to her she sighed deeply and walked to the door. She was about to run to Pein's office, but stopped when she remembered, that she has no clue where is it.

"Sasori...can you-?" Ame was about to ask but Sasori was already up from the bed and walked past Ame, pecking her on the lips. She smiled softly and walked besides Sasori. Sasori knew the way well...maybe even too well.

They walked with a fast pace, because any minute now Orochimaru could bang on the door before walking in. They went to his office first. Even though it was quite late already Pein was still there, sitting behind his desk and doing some paperwork with a cup of coffee. He looked up from his work with a slightly annoyed, yet allowing look.

"Orochimaru is after me and we have to leave the base like...right now because if Orochimaru sent the boogieman then that means that he knows out location." Ame blurted out quickly, with one big deep breath. Sasori rolled his eyes with a small grin playing on his lips. Pein sighed deeply and rubbed his temple.

"This is quite a bother...since he is after you I suggest you and Deidara will go first to the eastern base." Sasori's eyebrow rose and he felt a twitch of anger in his stomach.

"Why are you sending that idiot with Ame? He'll probably fly to the wrong direction and might accidentally blow them up or something!" Sasori shouted angrily. Ame flinched at his voice. Sasori was usually a very calm man...puppet...man-puppet thing...person (?). Pein frowned and crossed his fingers.

"Sasori she will make it there much safer with Deidara in the air." Sasori mentally groaned. Pein was in a bad mood and you can't bargain with him. He snorted and marched away. Ame smiled apologetically and sighed.

"He just had a bad day...Deidara and I will leave as soon as possible..." Pein didn't say anything. Ame quietly went out and shut the door. She looked around for Sasori, but couldn't find him anywhere. She snorted and crossed her hands on her chest. MEN!

Now she had the interesting task, Ame had to find Deidara, make him pack and leave today evening. She marched around the entire hideout, trying to find the blonde and also trying to find Sasori. She had a tough time finding Deidara, because she never thought that he'd already be in bed.

She had to wake him up, and that isn't an easy task, because the snappy blonde pretty much refuses to wake up.

"Deidara! Pein told us to go to the eastern base like...right now!" Deidara mumbled something that Ame couldn't understand. She sighed deeply and lied down onto her back right next to the blonde man. Ame raised her fist and slammed it to the blonde's stomach. That woke him up alright. He almost smacked Ame, but stopped because Sasori would eat him. He rubbed his eyes and his stomach.

"What the fuck did I do to deserve that yeah?" He yelled with a sleepy voice. Ame sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. He really wasn't paying attention at all. She sighed and got up from the bed.

"You should back your bags and make that huge clay bird because we have to fly to the eastern base. Right now, tonight." Deidara looked at her for a while before getting up. He headed to the closet and started throwing his things to his bags.

"Stupid Pein...stupid leader...who does he think he is?" He mumbled to himself. Ame smirked and closed the door behind her. She looked around the corridor and sighed deeply. Where to find Sasori? Her first option was his room, but that was the wrong answer. When she looked into the room she just found perfectly organized shelves and an untouched bed.

Where was Sasori when you need him? She didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, but Ame hadn't quite figured out what to say to him when she sees him. Saying sorry because Pein made him angry would be a bit wrong, but then again when Sasori was angry it was best to keep away from him, then again maybe he would feel better when she would say something nice to him. She sighed and headed to her room at first. She can figure out Sasori's location while packing. Standing there won't solve anything.

Ame packed all of her belongings into the backpack she had. Things like money, keys and smaller things she stuffed into her jacket pockets. It didn't take a lot of time because almost all of her things were in the closet. She couldn't imagine how Sasori was going to move all of his scrolls, puppets, workshop items and-...WORKSHOP! Of course! Ame smiled to herself. The answer was so obvious and easy. Most of the time Sasori is there.

She took her backpack with her and stepped out of her room. Ame wanted to go to his workshop and sighed again. Once again she had no idea where Sasori's workshop is. Maybe she knows but just can't remember it. Ame walked across the hallway and knocked on Itachi's door. He knows everything, right?

As expected Itachi didn't seem to be in a good mood also. When he came to the door he was also shirtless. Ame couldn't help but to glance at his abs...Oh those lovely abs. Sasori has a hole in his stomach there.

"What do you want?" He asked with a slightly sleepy voice. Ame made the sweetest, cutest face she could. Itachi looked at her for a while.

"Could you take me to Sasori's workshop?" She asked with a sickly sweet voice. Itachi rolled his eyes, stepped out of his room and slammed the door shut.

"I won't be getting any sleep now anyway..." He mumbled and started walking to the desired location. Ame tried to remember all of the twists and turns. Did she succeed? No. Don't get your hopes too high alright?

He pointed at a door at the end of the hallway before leaving. It was quite a dark hallway. Does anyone even come here? Ame asked herself before knocking onto the door. She heard a loud voice, like something expensive breaking.

"Am I not allowed to have any god damn privacy?" Sasori shouted. Ame flinched at his harsh tone. Sasori always seemed like a calm, yet soft person to those whom he cared about. Ame gathered her courage and still opened the door and peaked in.

She saw countless of scrolls, dolls, puppets, weapons and so on. Sasori was sitting behind a desk, and on the ground was a puppet he had been working on, but it was now on the ground and it looked quite broken. Sasori's fist that was clenched relaxed when he saw Ame. His expression softened and he sighed.

"Sorry for yelling on you, love. I thought that you were someone else..." He said loud enough for Ame to hear. She smiled a little and placed her bag down and walked over to Sasori. She picked up the puppet from the ground and put it on the table. Her golden eyes looked at the broken puppet sadly and she kissed Sasori on the cheek.

"You love your art...don't break those beautiful puppets alright?" Ame asked with a soft voice. Sasori looked at the puppet for a long time before he kissed Ame. His right hand was on her cheek and his left pulled her closer to him. It was quite a long kiss. Sasori kissed her as if it was his last time. When she pulled away Sasori pulled his fingers through her hair, remembering the smell. It smelt like mango and kiwi. She smiled to him.

"Ame please be careful...that idiot is most likely going to get both of you killed..." Ame smiled reassuringly to him. Sasori smiled back, even though it was a fake smile. He knew that she was only trying to make him feel better.

"Everything will be alright, we will make it there in a few days I guess and you'll be right after us. There's nothing to worry about..." She assured him. Ame only said it because she needed to be sure as well. Ame smiled and pecked him onto the lips for the last time. When she pulled away Ame smiled slightly.

"When I see you again I want to see this puppet fixed." Sasori grinned and gave her a small nod. Ame picked up her bag from the ground and left. She didn't look back again. Sasori didn't expect or want her to.

On her way to the front entrance she saw Ayumi. Her sister gave her a very long hug. She kissed Ame onto the cheek and ruffled her hair.

"Make sure the blonde idiot doesn't get lost alright?" Ame giggled and nodded. Ayumi had somehow heard of her departure and prepared a small bento box for Ame. Ame managed to stuff it into her already too full bag.

Deidara took a lot of time. He was grumpy, sleepy and hungry.

"Took you long enough, yeah." Deidara grumbled at the front entrance. He was slouched in the corner with his bags. Ame placed her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Hey, unlike you I have people here whom I care about. You should stay more awake...Sasori would be quite angry if something happened to me." Deidara felt a twitch in his stomach. If something happened with Ame then the leader would pair up with Sasori and Ayumi to kill him. And he hasn't still thought of a way to kill Pein, not to mention the wooden corpse! We won't even talk about Ayumi.

They entered the night and Deidara made one of his clay birds. They hopped on it and Ame took a last look of the hideout before they were too high up in the sky. It was colder as they got a bit higher, but Deidara still kept close to the woods. As they got closer to the desert, the warmer it got and you could see a lot less trees than before.

"How long will it take to make it to the base?" She asked Deidara. He yawned loudly and started eating from Ame's bento box. She didn't mind. No yet at least.

"A week at the most. We're flying so it shouldn't take too much time." Ame sighed deeply and lied onto her back. A week with Deidara on a smelly clay bird. How fun is that?

Soon they were flying over the desert. The bird landed and Deidara let it fly higher before blowing it up. Ame pouted a little. She didn't mind walking, but that way it'll take much longer to make it to the base.

"The desert isn't a good place for flying. The sand storms and things like that make it dangerous. Once we're out of the desert we will continue flying again." Ame nodded and walked after Deidara. They had been walking only for about half an hour when Deidara suddenly turned around, grabbed Ame and threw her as far as possible.

She didn't even know what happened. One moment they were walking, and the other Deidara is on the ground. A man with silver hair and glasses was next to him, grinning widely. Ame sensed something behind her and jumped away.

"How's your foot Oreos?" She asked with a grin. Orochimaru snorted and smirked at her. He took a step towards her and Ame took one back.

"Lord Orochimaru, should I kill him?" The 4 eyes asked. Orochimaru looked at Deidara who was on the ground, only able to move his head and body. Orochimaru waved his hand dismissingly.

"Let him be. He can't move for quite some time. Now my love, Ame, would you be kind enough to join me?" Ame let out a humourless laugh and rolled her eyes. Orochimaru grinned widely. Ame shook her head.

"When I didn't want to join you before, why should I want it now?" Orochimaru looked at her for a while. Then the silver haired man spoke up.

"Should we proceed with plan B, Lord Orochimaru?" He asked. Orochimaru smirked and sighed.

"Well this plan was going to fail anyway, so go ahead." Ame didn't even have time to react, when she felt a sharp pain in her head. It forced her down to her knees. The pain only got worse, until it was too much and she fainted. Orochimaru sighed once again.

"Such pity...we could've gotten so much information from her..." Deidara could only helplessly watch while something was done to Ame. She had already passed out minutes ago. Kabuto stopped after a while and stepped away from the girl.

"I'm done, Lord Orochimaru." He grinned and nodded. His eyes moved to Deidara for a second. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he realized something.

"That's a clone there Kabuto, the real one has escaped...We were careless." Kabuto glanced at Orochimaru. Was he going to go to rage mode? Suddenly sand started gathering around Ame's body, until it was covered entirely and pulled away by some force.

"Orochimaru-Sama, how are we going to proceed?" He asked quite loudly. Orochimaru snorted. Once again his Ame was taken from him. Kabuto looked at a man with red hair and a kanji for the word 'love' on his forehead. The boy's aqua blue eyes were looking at both of them calmly. Ame's body was wrapped into sand that was flying towards him. Next to him were a girl with 4 pigtails and a boy with purple face paint.

The sand around Ame's body was starting to go back to the gourd the red headed boy carried on his back. Her body dropped to the blonde woman.

"Take her to the village, Temari. Call reinforcements." He said with an emotionless voice. The blonde nodded and started running to a different direction with Ame in her lap. Orochimaru sighed and shook his head.

"We're going to retreat for now. Without a plan I don't want to risk fighting against the Sand..." He mumbled. The boy with purple marks on his face was about to yell something, but the redhead stopped him. He wanted to avoid a fight if possible. Orochimaru also knew that the redhead had the advantage. There was sand all around him.

Orochimaru turned around and they ran away along with Kabuto. The two sand ninjas just looked after him before one of them jumped.

"We should hurry after Temari; we won't need any enforcements now." The boy with the big gourd on his back nodded and they ran after Temari.

The village wasn't very far away and they ran quite fast too. When they had just passed the gates both of them saw Temari with a sad look on her face.

"Gaara, Kankuro, I'm so sorry! I came here to call help and so on but Baki was here and when he saw Ame with me he just took her with the guards. They said that she's a wanted person and I tried to stop them but...I'm so sorry!" Kankuro looked at Gaara carefully. When he didn't detect a sign of Gaara doing something harsh he turned to Temari.

"We'll find out why is she wanted and we'll make them let her go. How bad can it be?"


	22. Chapter 22

22.

She felt that she was gaining consciousness again. The girl opened her eyes and looked around. It was a white room with only a table and a chair. She was sitting on her chair. The girl jumped when the door opened and a man came in. He was rather tan with bandages wrapped around his head and his left eye covered with a white cloth. He sat across the table and placed down a file and opened it. His eyes looked at it before he crossed his fingers and placed his hands onto the table.

"You are accused in murdering more than 100 people, not counting the victims of your assassinations. Do you admit guilt?" She looked at him with surprise in her eyes and shook her head. She noticed just now that she has long black hair. The girl pulled her fingers through it.

"I don't think that you have the right person...I...where is this place?" She asked with a confused voice. The man slammed his fist onto the table, making the girl jump.

"Don't mess with me, Ame! We know that you did it, it just might soften the decision whether to kill you or not." The girl looked at the man. _He just called me 'Ame' right?_ She shook her head and fought back the tears.

"I haven't done anything! I...I...I don't even know...What...Who...What's my name?" The man looked at her, even more confused. How could this girl pretend now knowing anything?

"Your name is Ame. Right now you are guilty in numerous of crimes. Most of them are murders." He said with a harsh voice. Ame shook her head with tears in the corners of her eyes. She looked at the man's cold eyes.

"I haven't killed anybody! I don't know even who am I? Where is this place?" Ame asked and looked to somewhere else for answers. None were received. The man just sighed and got up and left the room. Behind the door Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were waiting.

"I think that it's just an act...She acts as if she doesn't know anything." Gaara's hands were crossed on his chest. Baki was being mean as usual. Temari shook her head.

"Well maybe Orochimaru did erase her memory! You can't kill her if she even doesn't know that she did something!" Baki shook his head and slammed the folder to Temari's hands.

"That doesn't change that she's a dangerous criminal who must die!" He shouted. Gaara looked at him and Baki felt a twitch in his stomach.

"She seems relatively harmless to me right now. She's not the same Ame anymore, bargain with the upper hands. How about you let her live in Suna, under constant supervision until you prove her harmless." Temari looked at Gaara and then at Baki. When Gaara was acting like this, then that meant that he cared about Ame.

She was one of the first ones to accept him as a human, not as a container to a monster. Baki frowned at Gaara. Usually Gaara didn't even pay attention to those who are to execute, but now he even bargained for her life. Temari even read the folder and sighed.

"She was captured by the Akatsuki. Maybe they forced her to do this?" Temari believed it quite well. Ame had stayed with them for god's sake! She was nice to them and smiled and slept in their guest room! Heck, she even had the key of their apartment! Ame couldn't be fully evil. Baki took back the folder and walked away.

"I'll see what I can do. You can take her lunch and talk to her." Temari smiled and Kankuro sighed deeply. He barely even knew her!

"I'm going to go and report about our mission, alright? I'm going home after that." Temari didn't even want to force Kankuro to come with them. She smiled to Gaara.

"She'll be fine. I'm going to get her some food and you go talk to her or something." Gaara watched Temari walk away, following her with his blue eyes before turning to the room where Ame was. He opened the door and walked in. Ame was sitting on a chair, looking at him with scared eyes.

"Are you going to call me a murderer too?" She asked carefully. Gaara looked at her for a while and shook his head.

"My sister and I are trying to keep you alive here Ame. You knew us." Ame looked at him for a while with surprised eyes. Was that boy important to him? Why did he try to keep her alive? Did she do something nice to him?

"That's nice of you...I'm sorry but...I can't remember anything. Nothing at all..." Gaara nodded. He didn't blame her, but Gaara couldn't help but to feel curious of how Ame lost her memory.

"What was I like...? What do I look like?" She asked suddenly. Gaara looked at her blankly before answering.

"You were very kind and friendly, a bit childish but funny, and a heavy sleeper. You have long black hair, golden eyes and pale skin. You're very short, quite skinny yet you still have some curves. Your have thin lips, not very high cheekbones, quite big eyes and a normal sized forehead." It wasn't that long, but Ame was happy with any information she could get. She couldn't wait to see herself.

"I wonder if I have any siblings...?" She mused out loud. Gaara didn't answer to that. Suddenly Temari walked in with a tray of food in her hands. She placed the tray in front of Ame and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Temari. We were somewhat friends. I got you some food because you've been out for nearly a day and a half." Ame's eyebrows rose and she carefully pulled the tray closer.

"That long? What happened to me then?" Temari shrugged and didn't even glance at Gaara. He only spoke when spoken to and didn't know more.

"We found you with a criminal Orochimaru and Gaara saved you. We don't know what happened or anything...you were unconscious already." Ame nodded slowly and ate the food. It tasted alright. Nothing too fancy or anything.

"Am I going to be executed like that man said?" She asked carefully. Temari smiled reassuringly.

"We're not going to let this happen." Ame smiled and nodded. It was fair enough. She was an easy mind to play with. When you can't believe in anything, you start to believe anything that it said.

"Let's just imagine that I do get out of here...where am I going to go? How am I going to work? Who would hire someone like me?" Temari's eyebrow rose and she smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it. Gaara's going to be Kazekage soon, and he'll need an assistant. I'm sure that you can do it. And until you can afford your own apartment you can live with us! You had a backpack with you when we found you. It's not with you but they are keeping it in a safe place. So the ninjas assumed at you were travelling." Ame couldn't feel even more surprised. She was travelling? From where to where!

Deidara didn't dare to go to the hideout. He had lost Sasori's god damn GIRLFRIEND, Ayumi's god damn SISTER and Pein's god damn FRIEND! How could he face them in any way? When they move from one base to another Pein won't send out the next pair before the first one arrives at the new hideout. Currently they were waiting for a message from Deidara. He was tired, thirsty and dirty but it was the least of his worries.

After another 20 minutes Deidara took a deep breath in and entered the base. Everything was quiet in the halls. Everyone was probably eating the delicious maple syrup triple pancakes that Ayumi makes. He stopped behind the kitchen door and pulled it open.

Few things happened all at once. Ayumi dropped the frying pan, Pein choked on his pancake and the last but not the least, Sasori squeezed his plate and chopsticks into pieces when he saw Deidara. Pein was the first to react.

"Sasori if you even touch Deidara I'm going to make you regret it." He warned and got up. Pein grabbed Deidara by the arm and dragged him away from the kitchen and stopped. He turned to Deidara, demanding for an answer with his eyes.

"We reached the desert and continued by foot, we were near Suna when Orochimaru and Kabuto caught us off guard. I managed to do a clone before Kabuto cut through my hand and leg muscles. I couldn't save Ame and Kabuto did something to her before some sand rats took her..., but she was still breathing!" Pein was angry, very angry but he had to keep a clear head. It wasn't going to help them. He sent Deidara to his office and stayed in the corridor by himself.

"There's a good chance that she is alive." Pein looked over his shoulder to the black haired man with red Sharingan.

"Madara, explain more please." Pein asked, even though it sounded more like a demand. Madara smirked slightly and leaned against the wall with Tobi's mask in his hands.

"When she had to find out about the abilities of Sabaku no Gaara, I noticed that he has gotten attached to her, and even better...Gaara is going to be Kazekage soon...and because of his foolish attachments he'll do everything in his power to keep her alive. Since he's going to be Kazekage in a week he'll probably bargain her out of this someway." Pein took a deep calming breath in. It was better than nothing. He was about to open his mouth when Madara sighed and put his mask back on.

"Tobi will go watch over Ame-Chan! Will Tobi rescue Ame-Chan if she's about to be killed?" Madara asked with his cheerful voice. Pein nodded.

"If they decide not to kill her come back here and report the situation...If Ame won't break out by herself then something has to be off. Make sure she doesn't see you, Tobi." The man ran away and Pein stayed put once again before sighing. Once Sasori gets his hands on Ame he won't let go anymore.

"I wonder how is she?"


	23. Chapter 23

23.

Half of the time Ame didn't know what was going on. She was dragged from room to room in handcuffs. She was threatened, examined and so on. They even did a mind scan, just to find only the events of yesterday when Gaara talked to her. One of them shook his head and sighed. It was pointless to waste chakra there. '

"It's as Gaara said, she's harmless...This girl can't remember anything." He sighed. Gaara had been following them the entire day. He didn't know was it good or not? Just because Ame didn't remember doesn't mean that she didn't do it. This entire thing was very stressful. Not to mention the crap with the Kazekage thing. He looked at Baki who had just arrived next to him.

"What about it? Is there any way to keep her alive and out of jail?" Baki sighed and closed his eyes. The elders are quite cold lately. Well...colder than usually.

"What if I she's with me all the time? I planned on making her my assistant anyway. She'd be with me all the times; unable to hurt anyone...She doesn't even remember that she's an amazing ninja." Baki motioned Gaara to follow him. Gaara did so.

"Tell this to the village elders yourself." Gaara frowned and felt tension rise in him. Bargaining with them was going to be rough. They don't treat criminals very well, and they don't think much of him, even though he's the new Kazekage in a few days.

They walked through the halls until Baki stopped. He sighed and gave Gaara a small smile before leaving. He had to keep an eye on Ame to make sure that they don't torture her or accidentally kill her. Gaara took a long calming breath in and knocked onto the door and walked in. Behind the big desk were some old people. Gaara walked to the front of the table and bowed politely.

"I'm here to ask you personally not to kill Ame." All of them frowned. Gaara held his face numb and emotionless.

"With all respect, Gaara-Sama, how can we let a criminal like her live?" Gaara felt like exploding, like screaming all of his feelings to them to make them understand him.

"She's doesn't remember anything. It's as if she's a new person. She has no ninja skills so that makes her harmless. To her it's like killing an innocent person." One who was sitting at the left edge crossed his fingers.

"Do you expect us to...JUST let that mass murderer walk away? She could go killing again." The others nodded in agreement. It was a good question. Memory can always come back.

"When I become Kazekage, she'll be my assistant. She's going to live in my apartment as well so I can watch over her constantly. Ame won't have the chance to hurt anyone." Some of them seemed to think that it's a good idea when judging their facial expressions, while others frowned.

"With all respect-." The middle one started, but Gaara cut him off.

"I demand it." Some of them looked shocked. Gaara was being very disrespectful. No one had ever said 'I demand it'. Gaara continued.

"If you do decide to execute her, if I have to I will stop it myself." He bowed again and walked out of the room, not waiting for a response. A woman on the right smiled a little.

"He's an interesting boy..." She mused to herself. The one in the middle snorted.

"We can't let a mass murderer walk around town! That way all of them will ask for freedom!" He shouted. Some of the advisors nodded. The woman on the right smiled.

"How many of them know nothing of their past life?"

And the fight carried on.

Ame sighed deeply and threw her body onto the bed. It was a small room with a bed and a bathroom. There were no windows in this room. In front of the door stood a Sand village ninja. He was leaning against the door, looking at the opposite wall. Ame was tired, but not sleepy enough to fall asleep. She cracked one eye open and looked at the ninja. He had light blonde hair, tan skin and black eyes. He was wearing traditional ninja clothing.

"Won't you get bored standing there?" She asked the man politely. His eyes moved to Ame's kind face and he felt a little confused. Was it an act? He was only told that she's a dangerous mass murderer who had to be under constant surveillance. She didn't feel like one.

"It's none of your concern." He said and returned looking at the wall. Ame frowned and crossed her hands on her chest.

"You know they think that I have murdered a lot of people...I don't even know how to hold a kitchen knife properly...at least I think I don't know." The ninja looked at her with confusion in his eyes. Ame was confusing him to no end.

"I don't care." He said finally. Ame's eyebrow rose and she crossed her hands on her chest before pouting.

"Are all ninja people assholes like you?"She asked bluntly. Ame then remembered that Gaara was very nice, along with Temari. The man frowned and held back a sigh. And he had to guard her the entire day?

"You should watch your mouth." Ame raised an eyebrow and grinned. She had a lot of time to annoy the hell out of him.

"You know Deidara, when we find her dead; I'm going to kill you." Sasori said with a calm voice, while fixing a puppet in the kitchen. Deidara felt a shiver go down his back. Sasori was...well you can imagine how angry he was. Didn't he tell the leader that Deidara will mess things up, but NOOOOO lets send him with his beloved woman to certain death. He was fixing the puppet he broke when Ame came around before she left.

"Would you have been able to protect her from Orochimaru?" Deidara asked carefully, trying not to anger Sasori, but someone had to ask that question sometime soon. Sasori looked up from his puppet and smirked.

"I don't know, probably not...but I would've given my best to keep her alive." Deidara bit his lower lip. It was easier to say than do. Sasori loved her and was much better in fighting someone like Orochimaru. Deidara had to form a plan and think it through, not rush into the battle with hopes and dreams to survive. Was it wrong not to own a wish to go and commit suicide for some random chick?

"She'll be fine." Deidara said finally and left the table. Sasori couldn't focus like that. Where was Tobi anyway? The doll was still on the table, its lifeless eyes looking back at Sasori. He got up suddenly and took the doll with him. If there's a chance that Ame isn't coming back, Sasori had to think of a plan B.

Sasori walked to his workshop in a fast pace and slammed the door shut. He put the broken puppet away and got out a few clean sheets of paper. Yes, the only way to keep her not rotting when dead is to...

Sasori started sketching her body. He did it quickly, yet carefully and neatly. Soon Ame's body was on the sheet of paper. Her face drawn out perfectly. Sasori stopped and leaned back. He can't allow Ame own lifeless eyes. She had to be perfect, Ame had to look like a human and feel like a human when touched, but Sasori wasn't going to allow anyone touch Ame. She was only his and his only. Ame would be here, in a glass cabinet, smiling and looking at him work.

She was going to be the ultimate art.

Hours and hours passed. Sasori continued sketching, planning and thinking. Should she look cute, or a little sad? Should she have some weapons hidden inside of her to make her unpredictable? Yet then she'll become a puppet, not a doll. Sasori groaned and leaned back.

He felt so selfish. Not once had he thought of what Ame wants. It's her body and she should choose her outfit, look, persona and everything else included. He needs Ame herself to complete the perfect puppet, but if she's dead then Sasori can't complete the puppet.

He hates leaving projects discontinued like that.

It was bad for the dolls' souls.

Human emotions were still so annoying; you can't have love without pain, joy without sadness. Sasori knew that most likely Ame won't live long enough to see her 30th year. She was a ninja, and she was hunted. Sasori had to face the fact that she wasn't immortal and he was most likely going to lose her in the next few years.

He jumped when someone knocked on the door. Sasori slammed his fist onto the table, creating cracks on the surface. He walked to the door and pulled it open to see Deidara.

"We have news of Ame!" Deidara shouted before Sasori could do anything.

He smiled a little. She had to be alive.

She better _be _alive or else.


	24. Chapter 24

24.

When Baki came out of the room Temari and Gaara both got up from the floor. Temari looked worried while Gaara had his usual expression on his face. Baki didn't know whether to smile or not.

"When she gets her memory back, they will execute her. Until then she's almost free. Someone has to be with her all the time." Gaara felt a twitch of joy inside of him. It was Kabuto who erased her memory and there was no way that he would to a lousy job. She mustn't gain her memory back. Temari smiled and sighed.

"It's not the best news, but at least she's not going to die." Baki's eyebrow rose. What was Temari talking about? She smiled and looked Baki into the eye.

"That's a different person in the same body." Temari finally said. Baki didn't understand it very much. He didn't know her. Temari forgot the fact that she didn't know Ame either. No one really did. They stopped in front of the door and Baki unlocked it.

Ame was there, clean and in new clothes with her backpack with her. Her black hair was flowing around her face and body while her golden eyes were full of life. She smiled when she saw Gaara and Temari.

"Where to now?" She asked and stepped out of the room. Ame didn't want to see that boring room again or the ninja who had to guard her. Gaara walked away while Temari and Baki turned around and walked to another direction. Ame was confused, but ran after Gaara in the end. The red haired boy smirked, but it disappeared as fast as it came.

"You are to stay by my side all the time." Gaara said and crossed his hands on his chest. Ame's eyebrow rose.

"So I'm like a maid? Not that I'm complaining." Amusement was in his blue eyes. Ame didn't see it because she was walking slightly behind him.

"You're catching up quickly. They released you under the condition that you are always with me. You were supposed to be my secretary or something like that anyway." Ame sighed and smiled. She doesn't have anything else to do anyway.

"Fine by me." Ame said with slight amusement in her voice. They walked downstairs and out into the hot day. It was sunny as always, but a bit windier than usually. Ame looked around with a smile on her face. Gaara gave her a few sheets and a small bag of money.

"There's a map, go buy me those things in the list I gave you. The money should be enough, I'm going home." Without another word Gaara walked away. Ame blinked a few times. That boy was COLD! She sighed and looked at the map. He did save her life.

The map led her to the heart of the town where all of the shopping streets were. Gaara wanted surprisingly many things. Most of it was food. Ame's hands were hurting under the weight of the bags as she tried to look at the map to Gaara's apartment. That slave driver. Most likely he's sitting in his apartment doing nothing while he could help her. Then again it's not 'his job'.

Even though Gaara said that she had stayed in his apartment once, Ame didn't find the building familiar at all. Gaara decided to live on the freaking 5th floor. Ame felt that her hands were going to fall off when she reached the 5th floor. She opened the apartment with one finger and closed it with the same one.

Ame kicked off her shoes and walked to the kitchen. It was quite modern along with the rest of the first floor of the apartment. She put the food away into the fridge and sighed. Ame threw away the paper bags and looked around the kitchen. Where was she supposed to go now? Gaara stepped down the stairs and looked at Ame for a few seconds before he sighed.

"What are you waiting for? You have to be upstairs in our room." Ame's eyebrow twitched. OUR room? Some 14 year old kid was bossing her around. She sighed and followed him up the stairs. They walked through a dark hall and to the end of it. Gaara shortly pointed to every room, telling what was where.

They headed to the study. Ame didn't think much of it. A table was in front of the window with Gaara's back towards the window. The room looked like a much disorganized library. Gaara sat behind the desk and pulled a pile of documents in front of him and started reading them. Ame crossed her hands on her chest and looked around. She had nothing better to do anyway.

There were books, maps, Sand village history books and charts lying around everywhere. Ame took a map and read it. Since she'll be living in Sand village for a while, it might do her some good to actually know what to do there. She jumped when she heard someone call her name. Ame looked up from the map to see Gaara looking towards her.

"Go make me some tea and something to eat." He said and went back to reading his documents. Ame frowned but put the map away anyway and got up from the ground. She headed back downstairs and sighed. She needs Temari to teach her how to make tea. Luckily Ame found a teapot that was lying around, and Gaara also wanted her to buy tea so that wasn't a problem either. She left the water to boil and looked at the fridge again.

What on earth does Gaara want to eat! Does he want a snack? Her golden eyes landed on a box of sushi. Everyone loves sushi! She put about half of them onto a plate and put the rest of it back to the fridge. The water was done boiling and Ame poured it to the teapot.

"Where do they put things in this house?" She groaned while trying to find a tray and chopsticks. It took her nearly another 15 minutes to find the god damn tray and a pair of chopsticks. She put everything onto the tray and walked quickly up the stairs and to Gaara's office.

"What took you so long?" He asked, but didn't even wait or want an explanation. Gaara drank the tea without complaining. Ame felt proud that she did at least something right. She sat back down and pulled her knees up to her chest. Gaara looked up once again from his document.

"Clean the 1st floor. Everything you need is under the stairs." Ame snorted but got up anyway. It was better than watching the arrogant teenager eat. Under the stairs was a small room with a mop, a few buckets and some cleaning supplies and old pictures. Ame looked at one specific picture. It was a smaller version of Gaara, without the kanji on his forehead and smiling next to a person with blonde hair. She sighed and took a bucket, mop and something for the floor. Gaara was a complicated person and a part of Ame didn't even WANT to understand him.

Another few hours passed with Ame scrubbing the floor to squeaky clean. WHO ON EARTH LIVED IN AN APARTMENT THIS BIG? She heard someone coming in. The steps sounded light so it was probably Temari. She turned around and frowned when the one standing there wasn't Temari after all. A woman in a very tight and short red dress was standing there. She had black hair and eyes and her hair was tied up to a bun.

"Can I help you?" Ame asked carefully. The woman in the sight dress crossed her hands on her chest.

"Get Gaara down here okay? He hasn't contacted me even though it's been 2 weeks!" Ame's eyebrow rose and she put the mop onto the floor and wiped her hands onto her hips. She decided to leave it a secret that Gaara was in the apartment. How did that woman even get here? Not to mention that she walked in rudely, just like that! She smiled to the woman.

"I'll go see if Gaara-Sama is here. Who are you anyway?" She asked and the woman walked to the sofa and sat down, her heels making a clacking sound every time they hit the ground.

"Tell him that it's Olivia." She said and made herself comfortable. Ame walked up the stairs quickly and to Gaara's office. She knocked on the door and poked her head in.

"Gaara, some lady named Olivia is here to see you. Should I send her in?" Ame saw Gaara's pinkie twitch before he shook his head.

"Make up some excuse." He said and resumed reading some new document that was at least 200 pages. Ame closed the door and walked back downstairs where Olivia sat. There was a sad look in her eyes with just a little bit of hope.

"Gaara-sama is currently out. I'm sorry but you'll have to come back some other time." Olivia's eyes saddened and she got up. Her hands were wrapped around her waist and she headed to the door. Ame picked up the mop and took a breath in.

"Should I give him a message from you when he returns?" Olivia looked like she was about to say something but in the end shook her head. Ame nodded and resumed her work. Gaara really wasn't as nice as she expected.

"Who does this Gaara think he is anyway!" Sasori snapped when he saw Ame fall onto the bed, still dressed but already asleep. Itachi sighed and crossed his hands on his chest. Bringing Sasori might've been a bad idea because he could easily blow their cover.

"Sasori, he did save her life." Sasori snorted and shook his head.

"Yeah, as soon as she remembers me her head will be chopped off!" Itachi smacked Sasori across the head and placed to fingers on his lips.

"Would you shut the fuck up?" Itachi whisper-yelled. Sasori's eyebrow rose and a grin appeared on his lips. Since when does Itachi swear?

"Do you want me to send you back or something? We're sent here to observe and wait until her memory returns and then take her back with us." Itachi continued. Sasori was acting so stubborn. He hasn't changed at all. Love makes him weak every now and then.

"That could take years." Sasori muttered quietly. Itachi sighed and leaned against a branch.

"It was Kabuto who erased her memory. You have to consider a chance that her memory won't return." Sasori closed his eyes and sat down. There was no way.

"Kabuto doesn't erase, he blocks memories."


	25. Chapter 25

25.

Finally, after the very long wait Gaara was the Kazekage. He didn't look happy on the day he became the Kazekage. Then again, was he ever happy? Ame was seriously afraid being with Gaara all the time in the Kazekage building. She had to be next to him all the time, even when he went to see the elders for some reason. Weren't the elders those who wanted her dead in the first place?

Gaara got up from his table and took some documents with him and walked to the door with Ame following him. She knew already that Gaara was going to go and see the elders. He had to report his every move to them. It had been nearly two days without any real human contact. Gaara didn't talk to Ame anymore. She had already learnt his routine. When they arrived in the morning he wanted a cup of green tea, 5 hours later he wanted something sweet and a cup of white tea, after another 5 hours he wanted green tea again and when they got back he wanted dinner. Ame was more like his servant and cook than his secretary.

Gaara didn't knock on the door like usually. He just walked in with Ame following her. While Gaara walked to the elders Ame just had to stay near the door and be quiet. Gaara didn't even look at the woman sitting on a chair a bit away from the door. She had black hair and her eyes were closed. She had pale skin and was wearing a black kimono.

"Gaara before we start we'd like to introduce you someone who arrived just today." The middle one said. All of the faces turned to the woman sitting next to the door. She opened her golden eyes and got up from the chair and walked closer to Gaara and bowed.

"My name is Ayame. I'm sorry for barging in like that, but our clan heard rumours that my little sister might be in this village." Ayame said politely. Her gaze moved to Ame who looked at her with a confused look. She didn't even know that she had a sister. Gaara looked at Ayame with a blank look.

"What about Ame then? You want her or something?" Ayame ignored Gaara's rude response and smiled sweetly before answering.

"I want to take her back home. That's all." Gaara frowned and crossed his hands on his chest. He looked at the elders who all looked rather nonchalant.

"You have to find a new secretary, Gaara-sama. This girl is going home." Ame looked at Gaara with cautious eyes. She didn't know how Gaara will react to that. Surprisingly he was very calm and just nodded without even looking at Ame.

"Fine then." Ayame smiled and walked to Ame and took her hand. Ayame opened the door and pulled Ame out before she could even say goodbye to Gaara. The door closed and they walked away. Ame sighed deeply. Now the last words Gaara said to her were 'Go and teach Kankuro to wash his own clothes.'

"Everyone misses you so much!" Ayame said happily when they got out of the building. Ame decided that she would grab her stuff from Gaara's apartment as well. Ayumi allowed Ame to lead the way.

"I'm in a clan?" Ame asked finally. Ayame still had that natural sweet smile on her face. Ame unlocked the door and walked in. She took off her shoes and was about to run upstairs but turned around.

"I'm going to grab my stuff." She said before running up the stairs. Ame thought that maybe she'd regain some of her memory by seeing her sister, but nothing. She didn't feel anything that could be described as happy or relieved. Ame felt rather confused and depressed. Another change of environment. She had already gotten used to the people here and started to accept this as her life, and now some chick hops up and says that Ame has to go now.

What made her even angrier is that Gaara didn't fight over her once again. She was stuffing her clothes into the bag when she suddenly stopped. Why did the elders let her go just like that? Weren't they doing everything possible to kill her so she wouldn't go and cause any more harm.

She dismissed the thought and quickly finished packing. Ame headed downstairs and put her shoes back on before looking at the apartment for the last time. Ayame took her hand and pulled her outside.

"Come on, there's no time to waste!" She said with a smile. Ame decided to play along and nodded.

"So...tell me about my family. Do I have any sisters or brothers besides you?" Ame asked with curiosity in her voice. She had never really thought of her family. Ayame looked up to the clear sky with a calm look on her face.

"I have to kids, Yumi and Yuna. Our mother's name is Akane and father's name is Akio. In our little circle all of us have black hair and golden eyes, except for my child Yuna, she has blue eyes." Ayame explained as shortly as possible.

Ame didn't find the names familiar, but she enjoyed listening stories of her family. How they act, what do they eat and what do they do in their spare time. Her home was far from Suna so they had a lot of time to talk. Ame was sure that she'll feel very comfortable around Ayame then.

:::::::::

"AYAME came to pick her up?" Ayumi yelled at Sasori who just sighed. It was a surprise to him too. Itachi advised not to cause a scene in the middle of the village with so many people around. Ame would probably struggle, Ayame assumedly wasn't a weakling and there were lots of ninjas around. Pein rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"That complicates things a lot. Why did you let Itachi follow Ame? He isn't immune to their bloodline!" Sasori sighed and sat down onto a pillow on the ground and crossed his hands on his chest.

"Itachi suggested that it would be a better idea, because I would've jumped in and grabbed Ame somewhere in the forest." Ayumi's eyebrow rose and she looked at Sasori with a demanding face.

"Exactly the right thing to do!" Ayumi said. Sasori took a deep breath in. Even he didn't really believe what he was about to say. Pein's eyes moved to Sasori who was looking at the floor.

"Itachi said that we have to consider...that maybe it's better for Ame to be with her family." Pein's eyes didn't change. Ayumi looked at Sasori with mixed emotions. Partly she wanted to hit him and on the other side it was Itachi who thought that. She shook her head.

"Itachi's wrong...we're her family...we're the best for her!" Ayumi's voice trailed off and she looked down at her feet sadly.

"We are...right?" Ayumi asked looking at Sasori who didn't say anything for a while.

"We have to see how things go with her family and then decide if we will even try to take her back." Pein nodded and got up.

"When you go to her home, take Ayumi with you. You might need her." The redhead said and walked out of the room. He shut the door behind him and left the two into silence. Ayumi looked as if she was about to burst into tears. She was holding her head down; her usual smile disappeared from her face. It was rare to see her that down. Ayumi looked up to Sasori with her clenched fists.

"You love her don't you? How can you just sit here and agree to let her go like that?" She tried to keep her voice down as much as possible. Sasori looked up and crossed his fingers on his lap.

"I don't agree with that...but if they won't kill her then she'll be safe there and maybe even happy with her real family. We're S-class criminals...It will be a miracle if she reaches the age of 29. There she could fall in love and have kids. She can't have things like that with me. I'm a corpse pretty much." Ayumi looked at Sasori for a few moments and smiled softly.

"Ame knew that she can't live long here or have kids with you or anything. She still loves you despite everything negative. Ame loves it here...the people...the missions...you." Sasori frowned and Ayumi laughed despite the depressing mood.

"I can't believe that you're such an idiot. Giving up already? Here I thought that Ame found a good man for herself. Go fight for her you dummy!" Ayumi said leaned back on the chair.

"Do you think that you're going to land on someone like her again? Even if she's happy you'll be sad and broken." That caught Sasori's attention. Ayumi got up and walked to the door before turning around.

"Think of that side of the deal...and then decide is my dear sister worth the shot or not."


	26. Chapter 26

26.

Ame could feel someone shaking her softly. She popped one eye open to see Ayame smiling down to her. Ame pushed herself up from the ground and looked around. It was still dark outside. She yawned and stretched her muscles. The cold night breeze made her shiver.

"It's still dark Ayame. Did something happen?" Ame asked with a sleepy voice. Ayame smiled softly to her little sister and looked up to the sky. It was cloudy so even the moon wasn't able to light their way just a bit. She shook her head.

"We're very close to the house by now. I want to bring you in without anyone noticing." Ayame explained shortly. Ame didn't see any difference so she picked up her bag and they started walking. Ayame had a confident smile on her lips as the two women walked through the night towards the two familiar buildings. Ame didn't recognize them at all. Both of them looked almost identical, though one was smaller than the other. Both of them looked like traditional Japanese mansions.

Both of them were dark, with not even one candle lit. Ayame smiled and placed two fingers onto her lips before running ahead. Ame didn't know what else to do but to follow her. She tried not to make a sound when running after Ayame.

They ran towards the bigger building. Ayame slipped one of the paper doors open and motioned Ame to go in. She did and the door was slipped close behind her. Ame was in complete darkness. She heard Ayame move and walked ahead of her.

"Take of your shoes." She ordered. Ame took them off quickly, and tried to put them away somewhere. Ayame took Ame's hand and pulled her towards herself.

"There's a step here." Ayame warned before Ame could triple and fall. That would destroy their plan of sneaking into the house. Not to mention that it was late and they would disturb everyone else in the building. Ayame didn't let go of her sister's hand as she led the sleepy woman through the dark halls. Suddenly she stopped in front of a room and slid the door open before pushing Ame in and slamming the door shut. Ame heard the click of the room's lock. Ame turned around sharply and tried to pull the door open.

"Be quiet and go to sleep or something! Don't answer the door and don't go out of the room before I come to get you!" Ame felt a lot of questions rising inside of her.

"Wait Ayame!" She shouted, but the woman was already gone. Ame looked at the door helplessly. Be quiet Ayame said? She could break out, but what's the point? She could get killed here or something. Ame sighed and turned around. The room wasn't very spacious. The floor was dark and made of wood. In front of a balcony was a bed. On the right was a closet and on her left was a desk with some shelves. On the shelves Ame noticed some books and in the closet were some clothes. All of the clothes were black.

She mentally slapped herself. It's rude to go through peoples' clothes! Ame put her bag against the closet and yawned. It was early in the morning and she had nothing better to do so the woman crawled under the covers and closed her eyes. The pillow carried a familiar scent

::::::::

"Has Sasori made up his mind?" Madara asked. Pein couldn't see his face because Madara had just woken up and he was still under the blanket. He always slept with the covers over his head. Pein was sitting on a chair which just randomly happened to be there. Pein sighed and crossed his hands on his chest.

"It all depends on Itachi's report." Madara groaned from under the covers and pushed them away from his face and sat up, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Are you the god damn fake leader or not?" Madara asked sharply. Pein could see that he was having a bad morning this time. Madara dragged his body to the closet and found himself a random shirt and put it on before turning around.

"I enjoy and need Ame to be in this organisation so if that idiot isn't motivated enough then you'll march up there. This is a dead body so you should be immune." Madara said and started looking through the drawers. Where on earth did he put that stupid mask?

"Do you need her because of her fighting or cooking skills? Ayumi's a decent cook you know. She's a good replacement for Ame." Madara felt the urge to kill something or somebody. He was having a very nice dream and Pein interrupted it.

"Are you talking back? I don't care about Ayumi, I care about Ame. She's the one that interests me." Madara turned around to face Pein. He still hadn't found his idiotic orange mask. He was already considering pretending that he's sick and make Pein or Konan bring him something nice to eat.

"No, just why waste time on Ame when we have someone with the exact same abilities here." A smirk appeared on Madara's face and he lifted the pillow of his bed and took the mask from under it.

"Obviously they don't have the exact same abilities. Otherwise I would've chosen to recruit Ayumi not Ame." He put on the mask and ran out of the door to the kitchen. Time to act sickly happy again!

::::::::::

Ame was awake and had changed into a black sleeveless dress. It ended just before knees. She walked around the room in circles, trying to calm herself down. She didn't know what time it was or when Ayame was planning to come. Maybe she'll just leave Ame there?

Ame jumped slightly when she heard something outside. The girl walked to the door and pressed her ear against the door. She could her some faint singing outside along with the sound of people passing the room every now and then. She frowned in confusion. What's with the singing here?

Ame almost screamed when the door was suddenly pulled open. She looked up to see Ayame there with a relieved face. She took Ame by the arm and lifted her up before stepping in the room and slamming the door shut. Ayame was holding something black. She looked at Ame with an impatient look.

"Take off your clothes!" She ordered sharply. Ame flinched and took a few steps back and held her hands around her defensively. A hint of pink was on her cheeks.

"I am not that way!" Ame almost shouted. Ayame just rolled her eyes and threw the black bundle on the floor. Ame lifted it up to see a kimono almost identical to Ayame's. Ame put it back on the bed and was about to remove her clothes when she noticed Ayame still looking. The woman snorted and rolled her eyes before turning around. Ame quickly changed and put her previous outfit away.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Ame asked with a confused voice. Ayame suddenly took Ame by the hand and pulled her out of the door.

"Keep a low profile!" She hissed into Ame's ear. The girl looked up in confusion. She could see a lot of figures in those black kimonos with black hair and heads down. Ayame joined with the group moving to somewhere. Ame ran after her. No one was explaining anything to her and it was frustrating! She pulled Ayame's sleeve. Golden eyes snapped to her younger sister and she put to fingers onto her lips.

"Later!" She hissed and they kept walking. Ame felt frustrated and annoyed but did as told and kept her head down and followed the men and women to somewhere. She was starving. The first impression of her home was crap. Ayame constantly ordered her to shut up and not to ask anything and follow her lead.

Ame looked up from the ground to see many women and children heading to some room. The crowd was thicker already so Ame assumed that they were close. The weird melody was still in the air, it seemed to be changing constantly. The children were playing between the people with smiles on their faces. Ame felt the urge to hum the melody along, but it changed so dramatically and so quickly that it seemed to be improvisation.

The crowd was near double doors. They were pushed open and everyone started to walk inside calmly. Ame felt someone hold her hand tightly. She looked down to see a girl with blue eyes look back at her and a smile on her face. Ame didn't pull her hand away some why.

"Who are you?" Ame asked quietly. The girl's eyes widened and she looked sad for a moment.

"Mummy told me to take you to grandma!" She said cheerfully. Who was this mommy and who was the old geezer this little girl was talking about? The little girl started pulling her through the crowd. Because of her small and short figure she was able to move faster than Ame who constantly apologized for bumping into people. She didn't have much time to look around, but the place looked like a very big cafeteria.

The blue eyes girl started pulling Ame towards the corner of the room. A child almost identical to the blue eyed kid and a couple were sitting there. The woman's golden eyes lifted from her lap and looked straight at Ame. The blue eyed girl let go of Ame's hand and ran to the other child.

"Hi...I'm Ame." She said carefully and gave them a small wave. Confusions was in the woman's eyes. She looked tired and worn out.

"I don't understand..." She mumbled. The man sighed and put his arm around the woman and pulled her on his chest. The two girls motioned Ame to sit down next to them. Carefully and hesitatingly Ame sat down. Ame looked over her shoulder and saw Ayame holding a tray with food. Her eyes widened when she saw Ame sitting there with her family. She quickly walked over and placed the tray onto the table before sitting onto her knees.

"Mother, I can explain it all. I thought that I can explain you before you see her..." The woman looked up from her husband's chest with an unreadable look in her eyes.

"Alright then...explain it to me why doesn't my daughter even remember my face?" Ame's eyes shot up and she suddenly felt embarrassed. A girl should know her own mother when she sees her! So Ayame explained the story to her parents, leaving out as many details as possible, just telling them about the erased memory and how the Kazekage asked for Ame to be spared. Her mother just listened without saying a word and nodded occasionally.

"You better stay here this time without causing any trouble Ame." The man said with a harsh voice. Ame looked at Ayame with a confused voice that unnoticeably shook her head. Ame decided it's better to just be quiet and nod.

"You see darling...our position was in danger when you started messing around and when your sister followed you to an s-class organization then they removed us from our position..." Ame wanted to slam her head on the table. What on earth is the point in lecturing her when she doesn't even know what she did!

"I'll be careful from now on." Ame said carefully.


	27. Chapter 27

27.

Ayame closed the door behind Ame before sighing in relief. Her room wasn't any different than Ame's. Ayame took another deep breath before sitting onto her bed. Ame didn't even know where to begin. She sat down with her back against the door and her legs against her chest. Her hair was like a curtain, shielding her view.

"You owe me an explanation." Ame said with a very neutral voice. It didn't sound like she was dying to get that explanation. It sounded like she'd be happy to get one but Ame won't start yelling and throwing things around if she doesn't get one. Ayame's eyes moved to the opposite wall. In her mind she couldn't decide if she should say anything at all, but her parents would be quite angry if Ame was completely clueless.

"We used to be the head family, some time ago. You left without saying a word, but that didn't change anything, we were still the head family. You started assassinating people for money...that caused a lot of trouble but we keep our people safe so again we didn't do anything to you. Then you joined a very dangerous organisation, came here with some man who you claimed to be your lover...maybe he was...and stole an important scroll. Then you ran away with him again, but when our little sister ran after you the advisors thought that our family isn't good enough for the position and removed us. Now we're like everyone else...Father was furious...mother was ashamed...People were expecting me to follow your tracks. Your behaviour disgusts me." Ayame's calm look didn't look so welcoming anymore. It was a mixture of disappointment, sadness and anger. Ame felt confused. She really did that? People were calling her a murderer and a traitor everywhere.

"What was he like...that man." Ame asked carefully. Ayame's eyes closed, but she opened them just a second later. Her face looked tired and bitter, reflecting what she felt inside. Was it greed or pride but no matter how much she tried Ayame wasn't able to look at Ame again the same. She used to respect Ame for her strength, talent and good justice, but everything was shattered now.

"He looked lifeless...he was rather short with a fragile looking body, but he was obviously a ninja. The aura around him felt different and too fake. That man was too perfect. He acted polite and didn't do anything useless. You looked like a real couple, but I don't know what to believe." Ayame's hands were shaking. Ame felt a small smile creep onto her lips. He sounded like a fine man.

"I'm sorry for my past actions." Ame said with a sincere voice. Part of her didn't even want to remember her past self, because those actions sounded horrible. She stopped mentally. Does that mean that she's judging her past self, without even knowing the reasons behind her actions? She snapped out of it when Ayame laughed.

"Can you honestly expect me to FORGIVE YOU?" She asked laughing. Ayame got up and so did Ame. Ayame's calm face looked like she's pouring out all of her anger that she has been collecting for the past few years. Now was her chance to tell her everything that she thought of Ame.

"I knew that I was going to be the next lead of the head family! I learnt for that position, I worked so hard! I had to be the best of the three daughters, I had to work the hardest and I was so looking forward to that...and what do you do? You go and FUCK EVERYTHING up for me, destroying all of my hard work and dreams just because of your stupid selfishness! Can you honestly think that just because you're here people have forgiven you for everything you have done? Do you HONESTLY expect mother and father to actually love you again? No, of course they won't love you! I heard them say that it were better if you had never been born! I hate you!" Ame's hands dropped to her sides and her lower lip started shaking.

"You...really mean everything you just said? That even my parents don't want me?" She asked with a small voice. Ayame's face relaxed and her breathing slowed down. The woman crossed her hands on her chest and turned around.

"Yes, all of it...Our family will act like one in front of people, but in reality they want you gone, but in order to keep the reputation that is still left..." Ame's eyebrow rose and she felt a weird emotion. What kind of family was that? The one that can't forgive and just fakes...it's too easy to see through that. To put pride first is the worst. So she did the only reasonable thing to do, she turned around and ran away. A cowardly action, but she really needed a place to be alone now.

The halls were quite empty while the girl ran through them. She found the way to the door and put on her boots in a hurry. It was harder now because of the tears that clouded her vision. She ran out of the front door and into the woods, not looking back. Someone shouted something after her, but Ame didn't even listen well enough to make out the words. She just ran and ran, but there was a tree root she didn't see on the ground and ended up rolling down the hill. When she reached the bottom Ame didn't move an inch.

Her body was hurting all over, because there were a few rocks on the hill. She could feel the pain in her ankle. It didn't feel like it was broken, but it was going to take time to heal. She could hear a river near enough. At that moment she didn't care about it. She couldn't help but to wonder, why did Ayame bother to bring her back at all, if no one wants her here. Doesn't she have a place in this world? Obviously the new her doesn't have a place here.

Ayame said something about a lover. Where's he now? Doesn't he miss her at all? Why isn't he looking for him? Didn't she have any friends that care enough to come and find her? Maybe they were just tired of her so they decided to leave her? She didn't want to feel like that, but depressive thoughts were taking over her mind. She didn't want to go back; for starters she even couldn't go back.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

"Are you alright down there?" Ame heard a voice ask. It was calm and didn't sound very worried. She didn't feel like letting him know that she wasn't very okay. Ame heard footsteps coming closer to her and someone stop right behind her. She heard him get down to her level and tug some hair behind her ear, revealing her face. Tender fingers picked out leaves from her hair. She opened her eyes and looked up to brown eyes.

"I'm fine..." She said with a small voice. The stranger snorted and picked her up as if she was light as a feather. His hands felt hard but the skin was soft. Ame looked up to the face of the man. He had a face of a teenage boy with messy red hair. He wasn't looking at Ame, but ahead of him. The sound of the water grew stronger and soon they were at the edge of that river that Ame heard earlier. The man placed her down on the grass softly and walked to his bags and got out some things.

"What time is it?" Ame asked softly. The stranger with red hair grabbed everything that he got out of his bag and walked back to Ame. The first thing he took out of a piece of clothing happened to be a rice ball. He put it in Ame's palm with a soft smile.

"It's about 6 pm." Ame's eyes widened. Did she fall asleep there or something? No...Most likely passed out. She looked at the rice ball before taking a bite out of it. The man took off her shoes and looked at her ankles before touching the left one lightly, making Ame jump because of his touch. He looked up with an apologetic face.

"Did I hurt you?" Ame shook her head lying. Of course it hurt. Hasn't that man had a sprained ankle? He took the bandages and walked to the river and soaked it in the cold water before coming back to Ame. The cold, wet gauze felt relaxing against her skin. A smile crept onto her face.

"What's your name?" She asked after the stranger had finished wrapping up her ankle. It wasn't anything fancy, but it'll do the thing until she gets back home. He looked up with a smirk on his face.

"Sasori."


	28. Chapter 28

28.

"So why were you out in the woods?" He asked, even though there was no curiosity in his voice. A frown was on her forehead as she followed the facial expressions of the nonchalant man. He was dressed into simple travelling clothes. Examining him and analysing gave her something to do in order to distract herself from the dull pain. He looked like a balanced man, who never did anything that didn't have a meaning. Ame hesitated before answering.

"I was told some very unpleasant and disturbing things...So I ran away and tripped." Sasori didn't say anything and picked up his bag and started to walk away without saying a word. Ame looked after him with a strange feeling rising in her chest. She suddenly got up, wincing because of her ankle. The woman stood there with her hands on her sides before she finally got the courage together to ask him something.

"Take me with you." She said suddenly, with a voice so strong that it surprised even her. Sasori stopped suddenly with surprise all over his face, but Ame couldn't see it. He wanted to hear those words coming from her mouth, otherwise he would've left and never come back, but she said those words. Sasori was so sure that Ame won't say those words, and she did. He took a second to calm himself before looking over his shoulder with a small smile playing on his lips. Ame's face was filled relief when Sasori turned around fully and walked back to her and scooped her up from the ground as if she weighted nothing.

"Your actions confuse me Sasori." Ame said quietly from his chest. It was surprisingly hard, too hard. No one had muscles like that. Sasori's eyebrow rose and he looked down to the small, fragile girl in his arms. Her eyes looked different to him. They were clearer and a bit nicer, but she didn't have the same knowledge anymore. Ame used to understand him more than others. Sasori didn't let it get in his way...If they can't get her memory back she'll just learn to love him again. In the end Sasori only smirked as a response, but that faded away.

"So what made you want to leave home?" He asked after a while. The sun was slowly setting down, sending warm coloured rays over the treetops, but the rays themselves weren't very warming anymore and the temperature was slowly but constantly dropping. Ame hesitaded for a few seconds before she decided to answer, if they're travelling together then she might as well befriend him.

"Well basically my family will act like on in front of people, but behind curtains they wish me dead. It kind of triggered something in me so I ran away. After losing my memory it seems like I don't fit anywhere. My so called sister told me that I used to have a lover, but I have no idea is that true because why hasn't he found me yet?" Ame felt Sasori tense before relaxing again. She didn't dare to say anything to him.

"I don't have a family. They were killed." A frown appeared on Ame's face again and she tiled her head to the side.

"Are you going to give me one of those speeches where you make sure that I know how you would stay with your family even if they hated you?" Sasori snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Why would I do that? Your family sounds like a bunch of assholes. I'd walk away like you did." An unwanted smile crept onto Ame's face. Sasori didn't look down to her not once. He just kept walking without wanting to rest. His breaths were steady like they were an hour ago. It felt suspicious to Ame.

"Where are we going?" Ame asked. She saw the amusement that was playing in Sasori's eyes.

"You come with a random stranger, and didn't think of asking about this earlier?" Ame's thoughts stopped and she bit her lower lip. _Oh shit...he's right...I can't even fight! _Sasori chuckled before responding.

"I won't do anything. Currently we're heading to a hotel nearby. I'm sure you want to have a bath." Ame felt her eyebrow twitch as she watched Sasori's face that still had this blank, nonchalant expression on it. Was he indicating that Ame smelled bad? Sasori felt amused inside, but he didn't let it show. Ame crossed her hands on her chest and sighed.

"Where are we going after spending the night in the hotel?" She asked again, enjoying the somewhat conversation between them. Sasori's eyebrow rose and he looked down at Ame with a surprised look.

"Who said anything about one night? You don't expect me to carry you around everywhere." Ame felt her pinkie finger twitch. Her first impression of Sasori was shattered and it was replaced by something more arrogant and pickier. It took them another hour to reach a town. It was quite big and they got in easily. Sasori gave Ame a hooded jacket and told her to put on the hood just in case. Ame wasn't sure was he worried about her family coming for her, or did he know that she was wanted. Either way Ame wasn't going to say anything.

The sun had already set and the town tried to keep the warm light by lighting lamps all around. Ame's mouth fell open when she saw Sasori walk towards a very gigantic hotel that looked sickly expensive.

"No-no-no-no-no I don't have money for a place like that!" Ame shouted and tried to get out of Sasori's lap who snorted with an annoyed tone.

"Stop moving around!" He ordered, trying to keep the woman from flying down on the ground. It attracted some attention from people near them. Finally Sasori gave up and threw Ame on his shoulder; it was safer for him and her this way. She still tried to fight back but Sasori kept a firm grip around her waist, holding her like a sack of potatoes.

Ame felt a rush of comfort wash over her body when they entered the hotel. Even though she was wearing the kimono, it wasn't very warm. She wasn't listening while Sasori checked in. He took the key from the lady who was looking us with a little confusion in her eyes. I just smiled and gave her a small wave while Sasori carried me away.

The entire hotel reminded Ame of her parents' home. Only that there were some people walking around, chatting happily with smiles on their faces, some peoples' hair was wet, most likely because they visited the hot springs. Sasori walked through the complicated halls as if he already knew this place. He stopped at a door and slid it open before walking in and dropping Ame onto a double bed. He tossed her the key and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Ame asked. Sasori turned around with a confused expression and held up his wallet.

"You want to travel with me in those clothes the entire time? I'll go buy you something." Ame tried to protest and get up but winced when she tried to get up on her ankle. Sasori was already gone because he wasn't in the mood to listen to her protests. Ame stopped for a second and sighed. Even though she hated Sasori spending his money on her he did have a point there. She was going to have the kimono washed during their stay.

Ame saw the door across the double bed and got up, this time carefully and on her good leg. She started hopping towards the bathroom and slid the door open. It was a very big one with a toilet, a sink, some cupboards and a huge bath in the middle. Ame turned the hot water running and carefully started undressing herself. Soon enough the bathroom was filled with steam. Ame put her clothes to the side and examined her body. There were some bruises forming, but they didn't look that bad.

What amazed her most was this tattoo she had. Ame didn't know when, where or why did she get it. It was better not to think about it. Ame turned the tap and sat into the bathtub, allowing her body to relax. There's no point to think about something you can't remember.

Sasori walked out of a clothes store with some bags in his hands. A frown appeared on his forehead when he kept walking in the crowd and smoothly turned to an ally. His eyes looked at the shadow figure carefully. Itachi was there, leaning against the cold brick wall with a smirk playing on his lips. Sasori relaxed.

"It's just you." He said calmly and looked up to the much younger man in front of him. Itachi smirked and pushed himself up from the wall.

"I guess that you two will be back in a week or so. What about her memory?" Itachi asked, but both of them knew the answer already. He started walking away.

"Never mind Sasori, I hope you have good taste in clothes for our dear Ame-chan." Sasori almost slammed his fist to the back of the weasel's head.

"Stop talking like this is a threesome!" He growled after the Uchiha.


	29. Chapter 29

29.

Ame looked herself from the mirror with her cheeks red. She was wearing a black kimono with a golden obi around her waist. It looked almost alright, only that it stopped around her mid tight. She tried to pull it down to cover her legs more, but it moved back up whenever she moved. Her black hair was now dripping and had grown past her waist again. She turned her back to the mirror and looked over her shoulder. From all of the things that Sasori bought he wanted her to wear this for the entire day?

"How does it fit?" She heard Sasori's calm voice behind the door. Ame felt the urge to stomp her foot onto the hard bathroom floor. Her leg was a bit better today so she was just limping a bit. Sasori had sent her to change before they go to the hotel's cafeteria for breakfast and then to walk around the town.

"It's a bit short!" Ame shouted back and limped to the door before sliding it open. Sasori looked her up and down before raising an eyebrow.

"There are shorts under the skirt." He noted, before buying it he checked personally. Ame blushed even more before glaring him.

"That's not the point you pervert!" She shouted. Sasori just rolled his eyes and threw her a pair of ballet flats. Ame glared at him and Sasori looked back into her golden eyes. She really was a pain sometimes. The little look turned into a glaring competition. Sasori knew that he will win. He's a puppet and doesn't have to blink; besides comparing to Ame's childish character he has much more authority. Finally the girl blinked and groaned before putting on the shoes and Sasori smirked victoriously.

"The kimono looks good on you." Sasori noted, completely ignoring the dark glare coming from Ame's direction. They walked through the halls in a slow pace. There was some time until breakfast so they didn't hurry at all. Sasori took Ame's hand who tried to pull it away. Sasori sighed and leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Just smile, then it's 100 percent sure that no man will bother you." Ame felt her finger twitch.

"How can I smile while being held by a pervert like you?" She sneered quietly at the man who just smirked while continuing down the hall, but Ame knew that when the choice was between this pervert and some other pervert, she'd rather choose Sasori who won't exactly rape her. Well hopefully he won't rape her.

Apparently the cafeteria was like a restaurant with cherry wood tables all around a very big room. Sasori's hand moved to Ame's waist and he guided her through the entire room, Ame hesitaded on the way.

"Why not just sit down somewhere in the corner or something...?" Sasori didn't respond for a while but kept pulling her through the room. Ame felt a little uncomfortable. Being dragged around like this and made to wear stuff like that. _No one forced you to wear this. You could've just refused to wear it._ A little reasonable voice said in Ame's head.

Sasori guided her to a balcony with just one table with a view to the pond.

"I hate crowded places so I reserved this table for breakfast and dinner for 4 days." Ame's mouth fell open. Why on earth was he spending so much? She didn't understand it. Was there a consequence? Will Sasori ask for the money sometime soon? She shook it off and sat to one end of the table while Sasori was at the other. Just as they had sat down a waitress came in. Her long dark hair was left loose onto her shoulders with just one purple stripe in the front. She seemed to be holding two menus.

"Hello and I'm Michi and I will be your waitress for the next few days. May I take your orders?" She asked with a kind voice. Ame looked up to her smiling face, not sure if it's real or fake. Aren't waitresses supposed to act happy? Ame shook her head and opened the menu.

"Order anything you like." Sasori said with his usual voice, looking at the menu with a bored face. Ame slid her eyes over it, even though she kind of knew what she wanted already.

"Green tea and a fruit salad please." Ame saw Sasori's eyes move to her with a weird emotion in them, but it disappeared as soon as Ame looked back. Sasori placed the menu to the edge of the table.

"Just an omelette." He said. Michi wrote it down quickly before grabbing the menus and walking away, closing the doors behind her. Ame sighed and sat more comfortably and sighed before her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god! There's only one bed in our room! Don't tell me we did something?" She gasped. Sasori sighed deeply before rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I don't believe into forcing women to do something like that. No, I slept on the floor." Ame felt deeply surprised. _Maybe...he isn't a pervert after all? _Her warm coloured eyes looked at Sasori's face carefully, taking in every detail. He reminded her Gaara. Ame jumped when Sasori looked back at her.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" He asked suddenly. A blush crept onto her cheeks and she looked away and shook her head. Sasori frowned before a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Ame...do you want to play a game with me?" Sasori asked with an amused voice. Ame looked up to him and tilted her head to the side. Was it going to be something perverted?

"What kind of game then?" The mischievous grin on Sasori's face went wider. He turned fully to Ame and crossed his fingers.

"Your task is to find me the perfect present. Find what I love the most and get it for me." A frown appeared on Ame's face. Michi came back with the dishes. She set everything in front of the two and departed quietly. Ame picked up the cup of tea and took a sip.

"If you want something go get it yourself. What's in there for me?" Sasori leaned back and looked into the sky. It was too bright for him today.

"Bring the present to the dinner table. If you get it right, I'll tell you something about your past."

Those were the last words that Sasori said to Ame. After that he shut up completely. And as if he had already planned everything, Sasori left Ame with only a bag filled with some money and a pocket watch. He just left and disappeared.

Ame was walking down the busy streets, with her bag heavy from the coins that Sasori just gave her. She looked around with an uneasy feeling. There were a lot of people here today. She looked over her shoulder. The hotel was so big...there was no way she'd get lost. Ame looked around, watching the shop windows.

"What on earth could Sasori love...?" Ame mumbled to herself. She barely knew Sasori and this was such an important gift because Sasori maybe can tell something from her past. Ame bit her lower lip. What if Sasori knows nothing in reality? Then again what's there to lose? She wouldn't lose any of her current memories and if possible she can verify Sasori's words in the future. A smile appeared on her lips. How hard can it be?

Obviously it had to be in the shops in this town because otherwise Sasori wouldn't send her on a suicide mission. Or would he? Is he that kind of a sadistic pervert who likes making women run around like crazy? Obvious answer, yes. He went shopping so he had to see whatever he desires the most. She has a lot of time right? Sasori also gave her a pocket watch that was in her bag. She has time until dinner, which is in 7 hours.

It's enough. It has to be enough. She knew that if she got it wrong then she'll regret it big time. What Ame didn't notice was Sasori sitting on a rooftop, looking down to her with a grin on his face. _This is going to be interesting..._

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ame was almost late for dinner, because she didn't find the dining hall. She rushed through the room onto the balcony and the back. The nervures feeling in her gut wouldn't let her calm down. Ame slid the door open to see Sasori sitting there behind the table, his hand resting on his palm with that smirk playing on his lips again. There was a candle on the table, but even that candle wasn't enough to light up the entire space.

She saw Sasori's eyebrow rise when he didn't see a package of some sort in her hands. He only felt the interest rise inside of him.

"You do eat sushi right? I already ordered for you." He said with that uncaring voice of his. Ame sighed and walked to her end of the table and picked up the chopsticks and ate a piece. All she had through the entire day was a cup of tea and a slice of cake.

"So, what did you get for me? Did you hide it in an interesting place?" Ame blushed with her face red as a tomato. When that man gave her the gift idea she thought that it was weird, but now she felt like she doesn't have the guts to say it. Quickly enough she plopped a piece into her mouth to keep her from talking.

"_So you need a gift idea for some man?" He asked from across the table, sipping the green tea from a small cup. His black hair was past his shoulder which was a bit weird for a guy. His eyes were matching with his hair. Ame sighed and nodded. _

"_I'm sorry to bother you with something like that; it doesn't even concern you in any way Itachi-san." Ame sighed and leaned back in the chair. The reason why they even met was idiotic. Ame had just bought an ice-cream and was walking down the street and then that man accidentally slammed into her. _

_She did try to assure him that it's no problem, but he insisted on taking her out for an apology lunch. Ame agreed, thinking that maybe the man is just nice, and just by accident she mentioned that she's looking for a gift for someone special. _

_Itachi sighed and looked out of the window. _

"_He doesn't sound like some ordinary guy. If you're not sure what to give him, then there is only one thing that's safe." He motioned Ame to come closer. He pushed her hair away from her face and whispered the answer into her ear. Ame's cheeks went pink. _

"As a present, I give you...myself." She said quietly, very quietly. She looked down to her eyes, missing the sight of surprise in Sasori's eyes. An amused smile appeared on his face as he realized something. He motioned Ame to lend him her ear. She looked up carefully, afraid of what was coming. Did she guess it right?

Ame was leaning half way over the table and Sasori got onto his knees to come closer. He placed his hand on her cheek. Ame's eyes were closed, waiting for Sasori's words but they never came. She almost screamed when Sasori's lips brushed against hers, but just for a second. He sat back down with that smile of his.

"I found you my dearest Ame-Chan."

**Hmm...I never usually write anything at the ending of any chapters, but I just realized that when I post this...I'm going to start writing the 30****th**** chapter...like WHAT THE HELL? How did I reach 30 chapters so quickly? I didn't think it would make past 15! I'm really happy for the reviews I've been getting lately for this story, I'm a horrible replier so I usually don't write any replies for the reviews but you really all make me smile XD**


	30. Chapter 30

30.

A glass filled with some red liquid was put near to her hand. Ame's golden orbs moved up, even though she already knew who was there. Sasori helped himself and sat down next to her, without even asking if she's alright with it. The bar was unusually empty and the bored barman was just slouching in the corner. Ame eyed the glass carefully, but didn't pick it up to drink. Sasori frowned, trying to figure out words to say.

"It's just juice...drink it." He said softly. Sasori felt annoyed with the barman who appeared to be listening. They were his amusement for the night. Ame noticed it too and it made her uncomfortable. She gave up and grabbed the glass and walked away with Sasori right behind her. She saw an empty balcony near and went there. She sat down with her legs over the edge and turned to him.

"Alright...explain it to me why should I even feel safe with you after the trick you pulled?" Sasori sighed deeply, mentally slapping, no, almost beating himself for such a selfish action that was taken without considering Ame's feelings and thoughts. He simply couldn't hold back some simple desires.

"I just missed you." He said after a very long pause. It gave him time to think, and honestly, that was the only way he could explain what happened. Ame snorted and shook her head. To her that just wasn't going to justify it. Sasori shook his head and got up.

"Try to put yourself into my situation. You can go to the hot springs if you want." He said and walked away. Ame didn't even want to know where he went. She quickly gulped down the drink and got up, leaving the glass there. Sasori mentioned it at some point; she couldn't really remember where exactly the hot springs were. After asking for directions from a worker she got there. Ame walked to the women's side and took off all of her clothing and wrapped the towel around her.

Apparently most couples were still having dinner so there weren't that many women in the springs. Ame carefully stepped inside the water and swam to a free corner before settling down and relaxing, but Sasori's words were still in her mind. How to put her in his situation?

When Ame finally calmed down and got rid of the anger inside of her, she could finally imagine what it might've been like for Sasori. He hasn't seen her for at least a month or something, her memory is lost and she was constantly in danger of being killed by some people who had NOTHING to do with her crimes. And judging by his actions lately he cares for her very much. Ame pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

_Maybe I was a little harsh...? All that he has done is acting nice and making me happier than anyone lately has. __It was just a kiss wasn't it? _After another half an hour of thinking she finally decided to go and apologize to him. Ame got out and walked back to where her clothes were. She dried herself off and changed into a white silk bathrobe that was provided by the hotel.

As she darted through the dim halls her ear caught a sound, it was there like a faint whisper, but only in a blink of an eye it was gone. A frown formed on her forehead as she looked around. There was too much distant laughter around for her to be one hundred percent sure that there was a whisper, even so it sent a chill running down her back. Hearing voices is never a good sign.

Her pace quickened and she hurried down the hall as fast as possible. Ame couldn't solve the question, why? For the time being she pushed it out of her head. When she got to their room the door was open for her luck. Ame was expecting for Sasori to be inside, but he wasn't. Ame frowned, before sighing. She strolled over to the corner where she could put her clothes into the shopping bags before taking some clean underwear and a pair of shorts and a tank top with her to the bathroom to change.

Her hair was dripping onto the bathrobe and made it stick to the skin uncomfortably. Ame took it off and hung it to the wall before changing into the outfit she chose. Ame walked out of the bathroom and back to their room. She wanted to apologize to Sasori, but going out there to the halls all alone didn't seem very reasonable. She got under the covers to keep her warm and started waiting.

Minutes passed one after another without a sign of Sasori, she was growing kind of impatient and bored. Ame jumped slightly when she heard that whisper again. She looked around, not seeing much in the dark, but she was even too scared to turn on the light. Ame couldn't make out the words.

_Am I going...mad? _She asked herself in terror. Her lower lip was shaking. As if her body was trying to protect her she curled up into a ball and pulled the covers over her head. Her breaths grew shorter and sharper, and over time into whimpers. The whisper came and went. Sometimes she was already able to relax, but it always came back like a fly. She didn't even want to listen to the voice. Was it just something wrong in her head or did Sasori pick a bad hotel?

After some time Ame heard the door open and someone came in. She heard the person stop before the bed. Ame looked up with her lower lip shaking and tears on her cheeks to meet with Sasori's face that looked slightly surprised.

"I'm so sorry about earlier." She said between breaths. Sasori sighed and nodded. Ame noticed that the voice had gone away, but even then she couldn't just switch her body into relaxation mode.

"Ame what are you crying about here, all alone in the bed?" He questioned with a steady voice. Ame sunk back under the covers. She heard Sasori kick off his shoes before he walked to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers away before getting under them. Ame didn't mind at that situation. For the time being all was forgiven.

She explained it between breaths; Sasori just looked at her calmly before ruffling her hair. There was no way that she would've remembered something like that.

"There's probably a dead person wandering around here. Your clan can hear them for some reason I'm not aware of. So you're not going crazy or anything." Ame felt relief in her chest, but a slight nervures feeling. A dead spirit was talking to her...that was just scary, creepy and plain simply insane.

Sasori felt that Ame was uncomfortable and assumed that he was the reason. When he moved to get up and leave to find a place to fix his body or something, but Ame's hand shot forward and grabbed his arm. Sasori looked back to her face.

"Please...stay here until I fall asleep."

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

After about an hour she was asleep. Sasori wanted to stay but he had to deal with an irritating bug. He walked to the balcony of their room and climbed on the roof from there. The black haired man was sitting there with a grin on his face.

"Did you like my gift idea?" Itachi asked smugly. Sasori snorted and rolled his eyes. Of course only that man was capable of figuring something like that out. Sasori crossed his hands on his chest.

"Why are you still here?" He asked. Sasori was so sure that he'll be gone after their last encounter. Itachi leaned back on the rooftop.

"Because I still have time to get back, and seeing you fail with understanding Ame's mind is just hilarious. Maybe if you take me on a three-person date..." His voice trailed off, leaving Sasori's creative mind to think where it could lead before he growled at the weasel who just laughed.

"Oh for god's sake you take everything too seriously! I'm just playing...even though I had my eye on her for some time but it disappeared, the interest." Sasori snorted and rolled his eyes. That was going to help him to take everything as nonchalantly as he looks.

"Go to the base and do something useful or something like that!" Sasori ordered, even though he has no power over the sly Uchiha who always finds a way to bend every rule so he could do as he pleases. Itachi tilted his head to the side.

"What if I don't want to?" Sasori felt the urge to say 'Suck it up, princess...' Itachi waved his hand dismissingly.

"Alright-alright, I was supposed to head out tomorrow morning anyway. Go and do something kinky with Ame or something." Itachi was gone faster than you could say Lizzardish-buckwheat-pillow. Sasori only snorted and got off the roof before someone sees him and went back to bed, next to Ame.


	31. Chapter 31

31.

Ame didn't realise where she was. It was dark all around. The last thing she remembered was Sasori knocking her out. Ame could clearly remember how she made a note to smack Sasori later for acting on his own like that. At that time it didn't felt important, what was important was that she had no idea where she was and why was it so dark? _Oh wait...My eyes are closed...,_ she thought, feeling a little embarrassed. Ame opened her eyes to see a room.

It looked like a nursery. The window was opened, letting in the warm sunlight and even the chirping of some birds reached Ame's ears. She noticed that she was standing right in the middle of the room. There was a crib, with a baby sleeping inside. She had black hair, but the baby was rather pale and very small. Ame reached out to touch the baby's cheek, but she couldn't. It just went right through the baby's face. Ame jumped and pulled her hand away quickly, but the baby didn't look like it was affected in any way.

She heard steps just outside the door, about 2 pairs of feet. The door opened and two young people stepped in. Ame's eyes widened as she saw the younger versions of her parents. Her mother looked happier, her father didn't look so tired but both of them seemed like a happy family. Her mother walked to the crib and touched the baby's cheek softly. The baby moved just a little.

"Ame...you are going to be a strong and beautiful woman someday, you know that?" Akane said gently. Ame grasped Akane's fingers, squeezing them very softly. Akio smiled down to the baby, even though a small hint of worry was in his eyes. Ame felt a warm feeling in her chest. This was her in the crib; this was all before the head family business started. She felt really awkward seeing herself in the crib, even though she was standing just a few feet away.

"This isn't the time to talk about future, we must focus on keeping her alive for now..." Akio said quietly. Akane looked up with a confused look in her eyes. Ame noticed that she was still holding Akane's finger in her small fist.

"What did the doctor say?" Akio looked rather sad and serious. Akane's face grew more and more scared.

"He didn't give us much hope..." In a steady pace the scene started to blur yet the 21 year old Ame stayed untouched. She didn't even know what to think of it. Ame saw a new scene forming in front of her very eyes. She seemed to be around seven years old and she was with her sisters, one looked like 8 and the other one looked like 6 years old. There was an older woman with them. Both of the children had songbooks in their hands. Ame looked at the scene with her parents from the second floor balcony.

The older woman was apparently a voice coach. Akane and Akio looked down at the two sisters. Akane leaned against the window frame and put her hands around her body.

"Ayumi is a quick learner, but Ame's voice and learning skills are currently the best...Ayame is too...She's good, but there's something missing...I can't figure it out..." She looked like she was trying to figure something out desperately. Comparing kids to another was something a mother shouldn't do, but currently they had no choice.

"Talent, Ame and Ayumi have more talent. Ayame has to work very hard to achieve anything...Ame and Ayumi are both very skilful ninjas for their age. Ayumi is picking everything up very quickly, mostly she tries to copy what Ame does. Those two are very close, some why Ayame can't fit in with the two so well." His voice trailed off and Akane closed her eyes and sighed.

"Maybe she's just trying to be mature with that serious personality. It's traditional that the first daughter or son is the new head, but currently...if her results won't start improving and we still choose her the clan might think that our judgemental abilities are..." Akane looked down to the three kids bitterly. Ame and Ayumi were sitting closer together and Ayami was just a little bit away. Looking at that, Ame felt that she pitied Ayame. It was obvious that their parents preferred Ame and Ayumi over Ayame.

"Well that is true, currently our best option is to choose the middle daughter...choosing the youngest would make both of the older ones angry, then again I have noticed that Ayumi doesn't like leading and being the dominating side...She is a responsible person, but she doesn't enjoy taking responsibilities for big things...and if you make her a clan leader she just might break. Ayame then again is the one that is willing to work for it, but if you don't have the talent and the skills..." Ame felt a twitch of guilt in her stomach as the conversation carried on.

Ayame was greedy, true but she seemed...lonely and most likely the loneliness made her selfish.

"I guess Ame is the next heir in this case...I admire and love Ayame's determination to become better, but if you have to look at it with cold logic it's only natural to choose Ame." Akane sighed and pushed herself up fully and walked away. Akio looked at the children once more before sliding the window close.

"I'll report it to the advisors in this case. I'm sure you don't want to do it personally. Ame has to step it up in this case." A smile appeared on Akane's face and she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"I'd rather talk to those bastards then be the one to tell my child that we chose to crush her dreams and everything she knew will be hers one day." Ame didn't see the expression on Akio's face, because everything had blurred quickly, but this time a new scene didn't come, instead she was welcomed by darkness once again, but this time she wouldn't open her eyes.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ame felt that she was regaining consciousness again. She didn't hear any sounds around her, but just from a slight touch it was obvious that she was on a bed. Ame shot up quickly and opened her eyes. The bed looked neat and she was still wearing her clothes so there shouldn't be a problem. She glanced around the room to find it relatively empty. There were a few books on the shelves and some sketches on the desk, but besides that there weren't any items visible.

She assumed that it was a room of the Akatsuki hideout. Ame got up from the bed and strolled to the door straight ahead and pulled it open. It was a long hall with doors here and there. She stepped out carefully and closed the door. She glanced on left and right, hoping to see someone. In the end she aimlessly started walking to her right. For quite a while she saw no one until a man with blonde hair came out from some room. He closed the door behind him and started walking towards Ame's direction. Deidara yawned and popped his visible eye open to see where he is walking.

Ame didn't even really know what happened but suddenly the man was hugging and twirling her. She wasn't able to imagine what kind of expression she might've had at that moment when some random, gender-confused man starts twirling you and shouting about survival.

"Who are you?" Ame asked bluntly. Deidara almost dropped her, but he was forced to when Sasori walked up behind him and smacked Deidara to the back of the head.

"The brat is Deidara, who can't keep his hands off of someone else's girl." Ame saw Deidara flinch and he mumbled an apology before walking away quietly. There was a loud crash before someone else scrambled out from the kitchen; it was a girl that Ame assumed to be her sister, or at least a relative. Ayumi ran up to Ame and hugged her.

"Took you forever to get back!" She shouted loudly into Ame's ear. Ame patted the girl on the back awkwardly 3 times. Ayumi let go with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm your younger sister, Deidara was the one thanks to who you almost died, but pay no mind to him." Ame looked over her shoulder, but the blonde was long gone, she didn't expect him to still be there. _I'd love some details about that... _

Her stomach growled and Ayumi took her hand and started dragging Ame to the kitchen. Sasori sighed and walked after them with a bored expression on his face. There was no one else in the kitchen, but there was a broken glass near the stove. Ame assumed that Ayumi accidentally broke it, trying to reach her. Apparently she was cooking before as well. Ayumi put Ame to sit on a chair and Sasori sighed before sitting opposite of her.

"Keep away from Deidara, people tend to have their memory erased around him." Sasori said and closed his eyes as if he were sleeping. Ayumi just rolled her eyes and piled some fried eggs onto a plate before giving it to Ame.

"Just ignore Sasori; he's been a little grumpy since coming back." Sasori popped one eye open and gave Ayumi the middle finger before going to his sleep state. Ayumi snorted and placed her hands on her hips.

"See, I told you so."

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*


	32. Chapter 32

32.

"You seem to be in a bad mood, Sasori." Ame stated carefully, examining Sasori from away. He didn't even move. After a few seconds he sighed and leaned back in the chair. Ame let her eyes slide over the walls, most of the walls were filled with tools, but there was a small shelf just a few feet away that contained scrolls. Ame assumed that there had to be at least 250 scrolls there. She had no idea how can Sasori tell the difference when they are packed together like that. In his words those scrolls were puppets. He promised to show her someday.

Her eyes trailed back to the red head and the corners of her mouth turned downwards. Since they got back Sasori was tenser and some why...angrier, but he never snapped at Ame. Deidara said that Sasori has different rules for her. That wasn't very surprising for her; he was in love with her after all. She was sitting on a table, one leg over the other. By accident she found her way there. Sasori didn't even react when she came in.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired." Ame held back a snort. Sasori couldn't be tired, he doesn't sleep. What she didn't know was that Sasori wasn't tired physically, he was tired mentally. Ame couldn't see it, not anymore. Perhaps before the memory loss she would've understood him better. Silence fell between the two.

"I wonder how Konan is doing...Maybe she has a solution." Ame wondered out loud. The seal was located on her back and it was rather small. Sasori's eyes stiffened, but he closed them and took a deep breath in. _Relax Sasori, she doesn't have to know. _He closed the folder where he held his project and put it away to the top drawer and locked it, putting the key into his pocket along with something else she didn't see. Sasori turned around and got up and walked to Ame and extended his hand to her. She took it without question and the two walked out from the workshop.

"Where are we going?" Ame asked nonchalantly. Sasori smiled a little and continued walking down the hall.

"I'm taking you to a festival." He could visibly see Ame's eyes light up with excitement. A smile appeared on his lips and the continued outside.

He picked her up and continued their travel by the tree branches. Ame rested her head on his chest, even though she couldn't hear or feel anything. Not even steady breathing. Her eyebrow rose and she looked up to him with a confused expression.

"Isn't it a bit early for a festival?" She asked confused. Even though it takes time to get to a village, it would still mean that they are there too early. Sasori looked down to her with a smirk on his face.

"You can't attend a festival without a proper kimono." He teasingly poked her forehead, making Ame blush and look back up to him with an uncomfortable look. She didn't even want to imagine how expensive a kimono is.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ame was standing in front of mirrors so she was able to see herself from every direction. A displeased pout was on her face, even though the light purple kimono with lilies on it looked gorgeous, she just didn't want Sasori to buy it for a few special occasions. Most likely she can't visit festivals after that because Pein doesn't like to let them out unless it's for missions. The obi was golden like her eyes. Her fingers gently touched the silk material and an unwanted smile appeared onto her lips. Sasori noticed it and smiled amusedly.

"Perfect, she seems to like it so we'll take it." Ame gasped and turned around sharply.

"No we won't! You're wasting money on me uselessly! Even though it's for a gorgeous...beautiful kimono..." Her voice trailed off dreamily, looking back to the mirror. Looking back to her was a petite woman with long black hair, pale skin and golden eyes, wearing a beautiful garment. Sasori and the saleslady completely ignored her and he was already paying, ignoring her protests. It was too obvious that she wanted it a lot. When she marched up to him he waved his hand dismissingly.

"Stop whining if you like the garment. I'm paying after all." Ame sighed and closed her eyes for a second. It was pointless to fight back; Sasori always got what he wanted. He took her hand softly and pulled her out to the street.

"Where to next captain?" Ame asked with fake excitement. Sasori smirked and shook his head.

"Little kids should be sleeping already." He mocked the girl. Ame decided to ignore the comment. _I'm a grown, mature woman! _She told herself, even though she mentally sulked. Comparing to other women she was way too childish. Sasori pulled her into an empty hair salon. The old woman there brightened up when Sasori pushed Ame to sit on a chair.

"Do something with her hair...Preferably something traditional." He asked the lady and sat down onto a sofa in the corner. It was a small salon and it seemed like no one else besides the old lady worked there.

She combed Ame's hair softly, touching it gently like it was some sort of a treasure. Her slim fingers moved quickly when she started working with Ame's hair. She left Ame's bangs loose while the rest of her hair was gathered into two buns with a few strands of hair loose. She did the finishing touches by adding a few accessories that matched the kimono.

The hair part Azumi didn't even mind, actually she was quite pleased. It was also comfortable when your hair wasn't in your way constantly. Sasori paid for that as well and they were good to go. It was almost time for the festival to begin, so they slowly started walking towards the right street.

"You are such a show off...Using me as an accessory..." Ame muttered. Sasori looked at her with an innocent glint in his eyes.

"That's what a girl is for." He replied teasingly, making Ame to poke his shoulder with a pout on her lips. She knew that Sasori didn't mean it like that.

"I heard that there should be fireworks at the very end." Sasori mused quietly, looking up at the darkening sky. Ame's pout disappeared and she smiled.

"That's great, I'd love to see them, but they aren't until the very end right? What's there to do anyway?" She asked curiously. Sasori thought about it for a few seconds, trying to remember. Things like that weren't usually his top priority.

"First I'm going to feed you with some delicious foods and then we can go see some performances...and then it should be time for fireworks. The festival isn't very long this year sadly. Even though it's good for me..." Ame's eyebrow rose. Was Sasori forcing himself to be here? He noticed the change in her expression.

"I'm not forcing myself, it's just that a big mission is coming up, and I need to prepare myself...the last few days haven't given me much time to think out some strategies just in case." Ame sighed and looked ahead. She almost forgot that Sasori is still a very skilful ninja. He got scolded because of making the stop in the hotel with Ame. Pein wasn't very happy that he has to postpone the mission, an important one at that.

"What's the mission about?" Ame asked. Sasori's eyes moved ahead. The lamps were already lit, giving the street a nice warm colour. This one was busier and a bit tighter because people had put up stands where they sold their handmade items or food. Foreign food seemed very popular along with all types of cakes and sweets.

"Deidara and I have to bring a demon host back to a different hideout where we extract the demon from him." Sasori didn't tell her that it's Gaara. He figured that it would be better...telling Ame that they are going to kill the person thanks to who she is still alive seemed like a very wrong thing to do. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I constantly forget that you are in a criminal organisation. The people there don't seem that bad...I don't even understand why they are staying there when they could do a lot more interesting things somewhere else." Sasori sometimes wondered it too. There wasn't anything there that he really cared about, not to mention that he wasn't particularly fond to the other members living there along with him. He knew very well that he could take Ame without any difficulties and go somewhere nice.

"I guess they all have their reasons..." _Or they just enjoy living..._

Sasori and Ame wandered around the streets, successfully blending in with the crowd and luckily didn't catch any unwanted attention. As promised Sasori fed Ame almost every type of food there was until Ame simply couldn't fit any more or else she would've exploded. There were several plays and small concerts all around so they had a wide range to choose from. In the end they just looked at everything for a little bit to see them all.

"But I want to know what happens to the couple! What if they can't get married?" Ame whined when Sasori dragged her away from a play. He checked his clock and started heading to somewhere. Sasori rolled his eyes with an amused smirk on his lips.

"People like you would cry if they wouldn't get married so it's obvious that this is a happy-ending play. The fireworks should start soon." Ame's eyebrow twitched.

"People like me?" She asked confused. Sasori just chuckled and kept walking. They were heading out from the village. The village was located near a mountain. Sasori waited until they were out from the village before he picked Ame up and started running.

"The view should be perfect there, and most people won't bother coming up there so we have more privacy." Sasori explained his logic briefly. Ame formed an 'o' with her lips. She usually didn't think so much ahead with things like that.

Sasori placed Ame down the exact moment the first rocket was lit. It flew to the sky and stopped at a certain distance and stopped there. Before falling back to the ground it exploded, sending colourful sparks in every direction.

A smile appeared on Ame's face. She took a few steps ahead, looking the colourful sparks that were in the sky. Sasori bit his lower lip and got something out from his pocket and walked up behind Ame before kissing her on the lips shortly.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly before injecting a yellow liquid from a syringe into her neck. Ame's eyes grew wide for a second before they closed slowly and her body fell limp. Sasori caught it and pulled the needle out from her neck before throwing it away from him. Carefully he picked her up like she was made of glass before running into the darkness of the woods.


	33. Final Chapter Epilogue

33. Epilogue

"I wonder if Konan finally found a way to release the seal un..." Deidara's voice trailed off. Sasori was inside Hiruko and was very happy that he was. He forced himself to relax before answering.

"Konan knew a few ways just after looking the seal for the first time." Sasori responded. He didn't even bother looking out from Hiruko's eyes. All that was in front of them was just an endless desert. For his annoyance he was paired up with Deidara again because Ame wasn't much use with her current knowledge about her skills. Deidara glanced at Sasori carefully.

"The why didn't she...?" Sasori sighed and got out a paper and a pencil and began drawing. He had nothing much better to do anyway. It was a good idea to leave so much space into Hiruko. Deidara was expecting Sasori to attack, or at least say something nasty, but nothing came. Not even a bad joke about blondes.

"I can't blame you for being curious I guess...I told her to lie." Deidara's eyes went wider with surprise. He couldn't believe that Sasori told her to lie, but what was even more confusing that he didn't blame him for being stupid or curious about things.

"Why would you do that un? Didn't you want her to be like before yeah?" Deidara decided to use the option when Sasori was in a good mood and ask him about things. Sasori almost snapped the pencil. He couldn't believe that he didn't even regret doing what he did.

"If she went back to what she was before...then I don't think that I would've been able to do it anymore." Deidara's eyebrow rose. What was 'it'? _Oh god maybe the old geezer raped her? _Deidara thought, slowly panicking.

"What did you do to her then?" He asked carefully. Inside his puppet Sasori had put the pencil and paper down. His mood to draw was gone now. He rather enjoyed the cool air in the puppet and thought back to what he had done. It was the best for both of them...with a perfect timing. Deidara got out a bottle of water and started gulping it down.

"She's a part of my collection now, one of my finest works. No, she is the best." Deidara, who had peacefully drank water before was now coughing and trying to keep the water from spilling from the bottle. Sasori sighed and closed his eyes. He was still convincing himself that what he did was for the best. It will save her from a lot of pain.

"What the...? What the heck happened with your love? Who does that to someone yeah? You can mess with your own body but doing it with the person you love is...sick un." Sasori clenched his fists, convincing him that the consequences of killing Deidara are not worth this.

"You should shut it before I lose my temper. Don't accuse me if you don't know a thing." Deidara shut up quickly. Sasori reached his limit. So much for his good mood.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Konan walked through the halls of the hideout. It was unusually quiet today. Everyone was out on smaller missions, besides Deidara and Sasori who had to bring Gaara to the hideout where they would extract the tailed beast. Konan had some papers in her hands; she wanted to make it seem natural for Ame like she's still investigating. Sasori said that Ame wasn't feeling well in the past two days. Konan thought that it was better not to bother Ame then.

Her steps echoed in the hallways. She assumed that Ame was in Sasori's workshop, because Sasori hadn't gone to his room for a while. Last time he went there was when he brought Ame back to Akatsuki. She felt guilty for lying to Ame.

The seal on her back was easy, too easy considering the fact that it was Kabuto's seal. She didn't want to question Sasori, because he seemed to be taking this easily, but Konan knew that it couldn't be easy on him.

She simply assumed that Sasori just preferred Ame like she was right now. Konan sighed and stopped behind the workshop door. She raised her hand and knocked on the door three times.

"Ame, are you awake? I might have discovered something." Konan said loudly enough for Ame to hear. There wasn't a response so she assumed that Ame was sleeping. She pushed the door open, but the lights were out.

"Ame?" Konan called out for her quietly, just in case she was asleep. She knew where the switch should be. Her hand searched for it, and when she found the small switch she turned it on.

She didn't move for quite a while. The papers fell from her hands and onto the floor. Konan walked forward and reached out her hand. The tips of her nails touched cold glass.

There she was, sitting on a chair with one leg over the other. Her golden eyes staring lifelessly back at Konan with a polite smile on her lips. Ame's hands were placed onto her lap. She was wearing a light purple kimono with a golden obi, her hair tied up in an elegant way. Konan couldn't take her eyes off of her. Ame was in a beautiful glass casket, there to stay for eternity for everyone to see. She looked so real that Konan wanted to touch her.

A part of her expected Ame to start blinking her eyes. To get up and try to get out of the casket in fear of suffocation, but she wasn't moving, she wasn't even breathing. Konan slowly sat down onto her knees and looked at Ame, just looked at her, taking in every detail carefully.

She stayed there for hours, admiring the beautiful work Sasori had done.

**~~~~THE END~~~~**

Oh my...ending already...I really like this story...I'm asking you to review please. Any critique is expected. Did you like the plot? Was there anything about the OC you think should be improved? Anything you think should be written better?


End file.
